Happiest Place on Earth
by Writeaboutus
Summary: Quinn Fabray wasn't happy with her life. Or where it was headed, anyway. Don't get her wrong, she loves her daughter, but there is something missing in her life that she just can't quite put her finger on. So when the father of her daughter asks her to move to California, she figures it's time for a change of scenery. A/U. Come along for the ride and discover my version of Faberry.
1. Plans

Quinn Fabray has always prided herself in planning every detail of her life. You would never know that though, because of how her life ended up, where seemingly nothing went according to plan. At the ripe age of 24 Quinn never imagined herself where she stood today.

She never foresaw an unplanned pregnancy at 16 with a random guy she met at a party. She never planned on this Mohawked hooligan to actually be a stand up guy and swear to be there for her. She never planned on being kicked out. Living in a conservative town in Ohio, with God Fearing Christians as parents, it was expected, but not planned.

She never planned on moving in with Noah Puckerman to try and make a relationship out of a one night stand. One thing that did go as expected; Her and said boy did not work out. Subsequently, moving her into the house of one of her best friends, Mercedes Jones. She had always planned on being a cheerleader on top of the social hierarchy, but she had never counted on having the best friends a girl could ask for. Brittany Pierce and Mercedes Jones were her only friends when she took that not so graceful fall from the top. They took her in and gave her a family when hers turned her away.

She never planned on keeping her daughter, Beth(Noah, was set on the name), but the moment she held her in her arms, she saw her whole life ahead of her and that little girl was with her every step of the way. And in that moment, she no longer cared about her plans.

After weeks of her mothers groveling, she moved back in with Judy(her mother) who had Divorced her hypocrite of a father and turned his study into a nursery. She would never admit it, but she moved back in so she would no longer be a burden to her friends and their families. Not wanting to hold them back from their dreams. Both Mercedes and Brittany had started making plans of putting off school for a year to help Quinn out.

With heavy hearts, both Mercedes and Brittany moved to Los Angeles in pursuit of their dreams. Leaving behind both Quinn and Beth with promises of always being friends.

She never expected Noah Puckerman to be the one constant in her life. He turned his life around as soon as he knew for sure that Quinn was keeping Beth. He graduated his high school while maintaing a part time job. He too, left to Los Angeles with the promise of starting a pool cleaning business while he attended a local junior college. He was to move out there with Finn Hudson, his best friend, a dim witted boy whom she had only met once or twice, and his Fiancé.

Noah sent as much money as he possibly could while Quinn stayed in Ohio and attended OSU. He flew back to visit Beth whenever he could manage, which usually meant twice a year. He skyped with Beth every other night and became Quinn's long distance best friend.

When he first called her and told her of his new full time job, Quinn thought he was joking. She even laughed out loud, it was the silence that followed that told her he really wasn't joking. It was his next words that would forever change Quinn's life for the better.

"You should move out here too" The line was silent, Quinn waited for the punch line of the joke, when it never came she could feel her heart thrum erratically in her chest.

"You can't be serious, Puck!"

"Dead serious, baby mama. Look, after all these years I have supported every one of your decisions. I let you call the shots when it came to OUR daughter. She's 8 now and I don't want to miss out on any more of her life."

"You're talking about Beth and I picking up our lives and moving out to Southern California. It's not that easy! We're talking about moving schools, finding a house, quitting my job! I'm sorry Noah, but it just can't be done."

"There are schools everywhere. There are some great condos not far from my place that I know Papa Russell can afford in all that alimony money he forked over to Judy. And you've been complaining about your job ever since you started. I don't know if you know this but Simon&Shuster has a Southern California office and it happens to be located in Anaheim. I also may or may not have had Sex with once of the higher ups who already promised a job interview to one Quinn Fabray." Puck was so adamant and so confident that Quinn had no other choice but to agree. Also, Simon and Shuster was every Valedictorian with an English Major and a business Minor's dream.

That's how Quinn Fabray found herself 3 months later standing in front of The Happiest Place on Earth: Disneyland. Where she and her daughter would be watching Noah Puckerman at his new job.

"Daddy really works at Disneyland? This is so cool! I thought he was joking!" Beth was practically vibrating with excitement as she held's Quinn's hand and pulled her into the direction of the theme park.

"Technically it isn't even Disneyland" Quinn corrected her daughter as she was dragged to Disney's California Adventure. Puck had gotten an employee discount on an annual pass for both of them.

As much as Quinn wanted to deny it and be a grouch about this whole situation (Even though her job interview had gone spectacularly), She couldn't deny the atmosphere of the place. The happiness and the laughter. The people with Disney themed apparel walking around with huge grins on their faces. People from all over the world, speaking different languages all gathered around at the park ready to make life long memories.

She could feel the magic, but there was so much more than that.

* * *

"Hurry Mom! Dad said to be there at 8:30. He wants us to watch him practice!" Beth called excitedly to her mother. Quinn simply laughed. They had gone to sleep a mere 5 hours before, setting up there new condo yet Beth was bouncing with energy.

"Hold on, Beth. I haven't even had my coffee yet." Beth shook her head and grabbed a hold of her mothers wrist and pulled her mother down one of the streets as if she had navigated through the theme park her whole life.

"Theres no time for that! I want to see Dad! I haven't seen him since my birthday!" Beth pleaded with her famous Puckerman puppy dog eyes. Beth had inherited her mothers hair and eye color, but she had gotten her facial features from her father.

"He really wanted to pick us up from the airport and help us move in but he's been rehearsing all week, Beth." Quinn defended Puck. Something she had done for years now.

"I know Mom. I just really miss him. Let's go!" Quinn could not deny her daughter when she used those eyes. Just like Quinn, Beth could charm people into doing whatever she wanted.

"Alright Beth, let me just talk to this man right here" Quinn stopped in front of the glass double doors leading to the _Aladdin _musical.

"Hi, I um, Noah Puckerman is expecting us?" Quinn told the young man who looked like he may take his job a tad bit too seriously.

I mean really, he wasn't secret service. He was a glorified security guard at Disneyland. Let me repeat that. Disneyland. Quinn wondered where she could complain to management? Who does she complain to? Donald duck?

"Quinn Fabray and Beth Puckerman?" He asked in a grave tone.

Really now? No need for attitude. Quinn arched her eyebrow at the man, unimpressed.

"That's us" Beth piped in excitedly from her mother side. The young man scrutinized both of the girls then nodded.

"Right this way." The boy took them through the doors and showed them through another set of doors labeled ORCHESTRA in big green letters.

"They're running through some scenes right now, but he should be out in a few minutes" He told them with a curt nod and then disappeared through the doors they came through. Good riddance.

"Woah" Beth breathed, taking in her surroundings. She twirled around inside the auditorium with her arms extended around her. "This is so cool" She added, stopping so she could face the stage.

"It is pretty cool" Quinn agreed following her daughter to the front row. Quinn took a seat and watched as her daughter stood right up to the stage. Noises could be heard from back stage, but no one had appeared yet. She watched her daughter fondly as she explored the auditorium.

Suddenly, a very handsome man stepped out onto the stage and looked out into the audience. His face broke into a grin when he saw Beth standing there with a look of awe on her face. Quinn decided that anyone who looked at her daughter like that was ok in her books. She didn't know why, normally she didn't like strangers, but she already liked this man.

"Hey there" He greeted stepping to the edge of the stage to meet Beth.

"You must be Beth" Beth nodded excitedly and smiled up at the man. Quinn could see a crush forming in the eyes of her daughter.

"You look just like your Dad. But you're way prettier" He stage whispered the last part, earning himself a giggle from Beth.

"Hey! I heard that!" The voice of Noah Puckerman echoed through the auditorium. Quinn couldn't help but grin at the familiar voice. Puck sauntered onto the stage like he owned the place.

"It's not a secret, is it? I thought it was pretty obvious." The man told Puck. Puck's face broke into a huge grin at the sight of his daughter.

"Daddy!" She squealed trying to jump onto the stage. The handsome man offered Beth his hand and pulled her up easily. Quinn stood from her seat and made her way over to her unconventional family.

"Beth!" Puck grinned pulling his daughter into his arms. Quinn smiled at the sight of the two most important people in her life. She wondered when Noah Puckerman of all people turned into someone worthy of that title.

"And you must be Quinn" The handsome man said, hopping off the stage and offering his hand over to Quinn. She shook it with a genuine smile on her face.

"That's me, and you are?" Quinn questioned, the man almost blushed at his manners.

"Oh but can't you tell? I am Aladdin of Agraba, on occasion known as Prince Ali Ababua" The handsome, dark haired man said in a grave voice. Quinn laughed at how quickly Beth's head turned to look at Aladdin. The man laughed in a self deprecating sort of way and shook his head.

"I'm Blaine Anderson" A wave of recognition crossed Quinn's face. Right! The guy who helped Puck get the job!

"So you're Blaine! It's nice to put a face behind the name. Puck tells me you got him the job? Thank you so much for that." If theres one thing Quinn kept from the Fabray family, it was her impeccable manners.

Quinn was slightly distracted by the sight of Beth with Puck. Moments like these made her thankful that she had one too many wine coolers and was feeling fat that fateful night. She never regretted keeping Beth, not once. She sometimes wondered what her life would be like if she had given her daughter to more capable parents. She'd probably would have been a selfish and vain girl in high school and grown up to be an even more selfish and vain woman. She turned her attention back to Blaine, not wanting to be rude.

"So how long have you and Puck known each other?" Quinn asked, curious as to how he had acquainted himself with good company. She expected Puck to befriend people who resided themselves in bars or strip joints, not Disneyland.

"Actually we've known each other since he first moved out here. I live with-" Puck cut off whatever Blaine was going to say by bounding off the stage and leaping in front of Quinn to wrap her in a hug.

Somehow, Puck always managed to make her feel at home when he held her. Was he always this fit? Quinn squeezed him a bit harder to test her theory out. No, he has never been this fit. Now Quinn was feeling insecure, she'd have to hit the gym a bit more. She didn't want Puck to be the only good looking parent.

"There's my baby mama!" Puck enthused lifting Quinn off the ground and spinning her in circles. Quinn laughed at Pucks antics slapping at his arm so he would put her down. He did this every time they saw each other.

"I thought you were done calling me that" Quinn was never too keen on that nickname. Mercedes had always said it made her sound like a hoochie. Puck shrugged his shoulders not bothered by her scorning.

"Step into my office" Puck gestured wildly around the auditorium. Blaine had left the family to catch up. He hopped back up onto the stage and turned back to call for Puck over his shoulder.

"2 minutes. We have to run through the number one more time." Puck nodded but turned his attention back to Quinn.

"So what do you think?" He asked Quinn, genuinely wanting her approval. She glanced around, not really sure what to say.

"I think it's great that you have a job." Quinn offered lightly. Puck shook his head with a disappointed smile.

"Look, I know it's not me working at some corporate office job. Or my pool cleaning business, which I'm still working on to get investors by the way. But it's fun, I really like it. I get paid well. I get health care for Beth and I. And shit, it's Disneyland Quinn, what's so wrong with that?" She knew there was nothing wrong with working at Disneyland. Not exactly ideal for a man with an 8 year old daughter, but he could be doing so much worse. She smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Nothing is wrong with it. I think it's pretty great actually. I didn't know you liked to act." Quinn ran her hand over his shaved head, which no longer sported his famous mohawk.

"Yeah, I had to shave it for the role" Puck ran his own hand over his head. "I like making people laugh, and with this new promotion I just got, I do exactly that. I'm practically the star!" Quinn took in his gym shorts and tank top, wondering what role he played.

"I'm not in wardrobe yet, it'll look a bit silly now when you watch us practice but once I'm in full blown costume. Im definitely the star." Puck explained.

"Dad, who are you going to be? That cute guy said he was Aladdin, so how can you be the star?" Beth asked from the stage, she waved Puck over to help her off.

"Cute guy?" Puck asked, worry furrowing his brow. Quinn laughed lightly at his side and patted his shoulder affectionately. Poor guy. That's what she said when Beth told her about the One Direction boy. At least she didn't find Justin Bieber attractive.

"Oh she finds lots of boys cute right now. That kid from the Hunger Games. One of those One Direction boys, and apparently Blaine." Puck's face almost blanched at the thought of his little girl already growing up.

"Don't worry though" Quinn continued "She's only 8, she finds them cute but doesn't know what to do about it" Puck walked over to the end of the stage, a bit stunned, and helped Beth hop off.

"Well munchkin," He ruffled her hair "You'll just have to wait and see." Puck hopped back on stage.

"Ready?" Blaine asked as he walked back on stage. Quinn could see more performers off to the side of the stage preparing for their cue.

"I'm watching you Anderson" Puck said pointing at his eyes then back at Blaine with a glare. Quinn shook her head and smiled. Poor Blaine didn't know what he was in for now that Beth had set her sights on him. Blaine looked a little confused by this, but shrugged. He knew Puck better than she originally thought if he was simply ignoring the comment.

Quinn stood and watched as Blaine and Puck exchanged dialogue. She hadn't watched Aladdin in quite some time, but she had to be wrong. There was no way Puck was playing the-

Yup. Noah Puckerman was cast as the Genie in a Disney production. The supposed Bad Ass from Lima Ohio. High School Puck would kick Post-Lima Puck's ass. He started crooning 'friend like me' with confidence and poise. He knew the words and the steps and didn't falter once. Quinn was surprised to admit that Puck was good. She knew he could sing and play guitar, she had watched Puck sing Beth to sleep countless times, but she would have never thought to look at him as a Broadway type performer.

"He's great isn't he?" A short brunette stood at her side watching him as she did. She almost rolled her eyes at the obvious affection she had in her eyes for Puck. She must be another one of his conquests. Quinn almost felt bad for the girl, if she weren't so annoyed with the interruption. She was trying to watch Puck do his thing.

Dammit Puck, why can't you just keep it in your pants?

"Yeah he sure is something" Quinn replied vaguely, not turning to look at the girl. Hoping she would get the hint and just leave her alone. But if she noticed Quinn's annoyance, she paid no mind to it.

"This show has quite a bit of ad lib in it. The first couple of run throughs Noah had the whole staff howling with laughter" Noah? No one was allowed to call Puck Noah. He hated it. "Unfortunately all of his ad lib wasn't Disney sanctioned. You know, not exactly for the ears of children, so he had to tone it down. He's still great though."

Quinn finally turned to examine the girl. Wondering what on earth Puck saw in her. She was pretty enough, sure. And if her shorts and tank top were any indication, she had a great body, but her nose was slightly too big for her face and she was too short. Why on earth was she feeling jealous? Her and Puck never worked out. Why should she care if he was banging one if his coworkers?

"Yeah, Puck has always been great at this stuff" Quinn told the girl, emphasizing Pucks name. Why did she find this girl so irritating already?

"Oh I know" This rubbed Quinn the wrong way. As if this hobbit could know Puck better than she did. Quinn was about to retort, when suddenly the song ended. Which annoyed her even more that she missed most of his performance.

"Excuse me." The short brunette said before heading towards the group of perfromers. Quinn felt a little too smug when Puck had to help her on the stage. The smug look was wiped from her face however, when Puck lifted the girl into his arms and spun her around.

"How was that Jew babe?" Puck asked her in the same tone he asked Quinn whenever he was seeking genuine approval.

"Noah, as usual you were great. Maybe a little sharp on the last note, but great none the less." The girl told him. He didn't even look offended that she called him Noah. What was going on? Why didn't Puck tell her she was dating? Not that she cared. A little heads up would have been nice though.

Blaine walked over to Rachel and wrapped an arm around the girl in an almost possessive manner. Ok what the fuck? What's so special about this girl that she has all these attractive guys all over her?

"What about me? You already replacing me with Puck?" Blaine pouted at the girl. She threw her head back and laughed. Even her damn laugh was annoying. And loud.

"I could never replace you Blaine" She told him with a reassuring peck on the cheek. Now Quinn was really confused. Was she with Puck or Blaine?

"Why don't we run through our song?" Blaine suggested to the girl. Of course this girl would be Jasmine. It made complete sense once she looked at her and Blaine together that they were the stars.

"Sure. One can never practice too much." The girl told them with a smile on her face. Puck hopped off the stage and took a seat next to Beth who was watching them with a star struck look on her face as if they were real celebrities.

Blaine started singing in a sweet honey voice that immediately had Quinn in love with the man. She could even dare to say that she liked his voice better than the original Aladdin. The annoying girl was really a whole different person on stage. Not that she had started singing yet, but she was already in character practicing the blocking with Blaine. Quinn wasn't sure why, but she found herself captivated by the girl.

Then the girl opened her mouth to sing, and everything shifted. She was no longer the annoying women who interrupted Pucks performance. Even all the flaws that Quinn had been picking at in her mind were suddenly gone. It was just that girl. On that stage. With _that_ voice. Who is she? Is this real life?

Suddenly Quinn wanted to know everything.

"Annoyingly good right?" What was it with these people interrupting these performances? Quinn begrudgingly turned to look at who it was this time. Some other girl she had never seen before. Latina, pretty, and Quinn didn't mind noticing that she had legs for days.

"Yeah" Quinn breathed looking back at the stage. "Who is she? What is she doing here? I mean shouldn't she be-" Quinn wasn't sure where the word vomit was coming from, but the Latina interrupted her before she could finish. She was slightly grateful for it too, she might just say something to embarrass herself.

"Shouldn't she be on Broadway or something? Yeah. That is Rachel Berry, and the damn idiot is on a Disney stage because she followed her oaf of a fiancé here. I told her, but no, the troll has to do it her own damn way. I love him Santana! He's starting a pool cleaning business Santana! I could always act in Los Angeles Santana!" Quinn tore her gaze away from the mesmerizing woman and looked at the Latina. Fiancé? Pool cleaning business? This was all too close to home.

"I'm guessing you're Santana?" Quinn offered with a raise of her brow. She wasn't sure why, but this rude, rage filled girl, caught her interest. No, not in _that_ way, but she liked her. What was up with this place? It must be the pixie dust in the air that was making her soft.

"Damn right." Was all she offered. It seemed like Rachel was a sore subject with her. Quinn couldn't help it though, she needed to know more about her.

"You're friends...?" Quinn prodded. Santana looked at her as if she was suddenly remembering her presence and hadn't just gone off on a rant about Rachel.

"Oh yeah, me and the smurf go way back. She was supposed to be the one to make it, you know? I'll deny it if she asks, but she's damn good. I'd kill to have her talent. And she's wasting it. I was hoping to come out to LA and ride her coat tails to the top...and I ended up in a fucking Disneyland knock off. What a joke." Santana sighed, she looked back at Quinn, once again remembering that she was actually talking to someone.

"Who are you?" Quinn opened her mouth to introduce herself when Beth came over and tugged on Quinn's arm.

"No Fucking way!" Santana said looking at Quinn. She glanced down at Beth and winced. "Sorry."

"You're Quinn Fabray? You're the one Puckerman knocked up?" Quinn looked down at Beth who was grinning at the latina.

"Holy Shit Puckerman! You did good!" Santana called out to Puck. Quinn couldn't help but blush at the sideways compliment.

"Mom? Did you see that? Wasn't she amazing?" Beth gushed about Rachel, Quinn simply nodded not wanting to say anything else now that Puck was headed their way. Puck was smirking knowingly at Quinn as if he knew exactly what was going through her mind. And he probably did. God damn Noah Puckerman.

It was no secret to Puck that Quinn preferred women over men. He was the first person she came out to. I guess you couldn't exactly call it a coming out as much as it could be considered as Puck bursting through the metaphorical closet and telling Quinn "I know!".

One night when Puck was in town he told Quinn that he would set her up on a blind date. Quinn, of course, thought even the idea of her on a date was ridiculous. But Puck is nothing if not persistent. So eventually she caved and let Puck baby sit for her. He told her that her date would be wearing a brown leather jacket. Of course Quinn was a bit surprised to see the only brown leather jacket in the vicinity was being worn by a girl named Spencer. A hot girl named Spencer to be more accurate. The date went well, and it did indeed eventually lead to more dates in the future. When Quinn got home that night her and Puck stared hard at each other then he nodded and said nothing. They never said a word about it, but they both knew. And that was that.

Quinn hadn't been with many women. And none of them had met Beth (but spencer). She was not ashamed of her sexuality, but she simply didn't know how to tell her daughter. Her daughter was no stranger to sapphic relationships, Brittany had come to visit a handful of times with girlfriends from Los Angeles. Quinn, herself though, hasn't needed to reveal her sexuality to her daughter because she had no time for girls anyways. She was really too busy to have any sort of relationship.

"Quinn this is Santana Lopez, feel free to call her Satan though." Puck introduced the fiery Latina. It seemed she habitually had a smirk on her face.

"Bite me" Santana spat. And apparently a snide remark.

"Give me the time and place baby." Puck provocatively made a biting motion. "Satan this is my baby mama, Quinn Fabray. And this little devil right here" Puck lifted Beth up into his arms.

"Is Beth. I think you two would get along" Santana had a look on her face that clearly told Puck she didn't like kids. Though she did smile at Beth, trying to make her best effort.

"Nice to meet you." Beth said holding her hand out to Santana who eyed it, probably wondering if it was sticky. She took it though and gave Beth a firm handshake.

"You too, kid" Santana said, and it almost looked like she meant it.

"So your the Bit-" Santana started then looked over at Beth. "You're the chick that wouldn't let us meet the kid back in high school?" Quinn looked over at Santana confused. What did she mean?

"High school?" Quinn asked dumbly. Santana didn't answer, instead she looked at Quinn as if a few screws were loose in her head.

"Yeah" Puck offered before Santana could make a rude remark "Santana, Rachel, Finn, and I all went to McKinley together." He set Beth back down who was distracted by Blaine and Rachel practicing up on stage.

"You did?" Quinn couldn't seem to grasp the fact that these people were already, in a twisted way, a part of her life and she didn't even know about it.

"Hello there" Quinn heard Rachel Berry say. In the brief moment that she had been dumbfounded by this news she had lost track of her daughter. Quinn turned, almost frantically, searching for the blonde hair that so resembled hers.

She found Beth standing in front of the stage watching Blaine and Rachel, both who were now standing at the edge of the stage having a conversation with her.

"So you're Beth?" Rachel asked her daughter kindly reaching her hand out to shake Beth's. Beth shook her hand excitedly.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you." Rachel laughed and took a seat on the edge of the stage. Blaine followed her lead.

"Beth. This is Rachel Berry." Blaine introduced. Quinn couldn't quite place the feeling but her heart swelled at the sight. Her daughter was fawning over these two performers, with a look on her face that was begging them to be her new best friends.

Quinn kept her eye on the three of them as they laughed and talked a bit. Beth asked them questions excitedly about the production. Quinn wasn't sure what was going to happen, she hadn't made plans in a while, but she figured that her only plan right now was to make her daughter happy. And maybe she could find her own happiness along the way.

What better place to start than the happiest place on earth?

* * *

** I have been a fan of Glee ever since the pilot. I considered myself a huge fan, until I realized ** **that I was missing out on this little thing called fanfiction. About 6 months ago I stumbled upon the magick that is Faberry. I've read almost every fic under the sun about this lovely couple. I wasn't ever going to dabble in the whole writing of fics, but I've had this story in my head for a while so I decided to give it a shot. I wrote it and it has been sitting on my computer for about a month now so I figured I'd put it out there to see what it's like.**

** I'm not really sure if I am going to continue this, it definitely has the potential to be a full blown story with actual chapters (gasp!). I'll continue it if I find that people have interest, until then I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	2. Happiest Place on Earth, my ass

**Holy Crap, guys. I expected maybe 2 or 3 people to read this. And maybe even no reviews. Here I am 21 favorites later and I am baffled. Like I said before, I am new to this whole publishing thing, so I didn't even know what a beta was until like 3 minutes ago. I do not have one so if you catch mistakes (I'm sure you will) I apologize.**

**As for those of you who reviewed, know that the only reason I am continuing this is because of you. Seriously, thank you so much. I felt like I owed you all a chapter so if this one sucked I am sorry, I promise they will be better, but i got home from class this afternoon and I just needed to thank you guys.**

**I only got one review that bothered me and that is because they think tossing the 'R' word around is ok.**

**Also, I would like to clear something up, this story is very AU. A lot of major plot points happened that did happen in Glee, but also a lot of it is different. Quinn, Brittany, and Mercedes obviously didn't attend McKinley, and the Cheerios were based in a different school. You'll figure out more on the way. (And yes that was a dash of Fabraystings in the last chapter). And for those Brittanna and Klaine shippers, do not fear, there is a happy place for them on the happiest place on earth as well.**

* * *

Quinn wasn't sure what to expect, but she never imagined for Puck to be this good at the whole acting thing. He was always good for a laugh, but nothing compared to how he was on stage. He had the whole theatre roaring with laughter.

Beth was practically vibrating with excitement in her seat. Whenever Puck would crack a joke she would look around the theatre and watch people laugh, giggling along with them. Quinn could see the pride Beth had for her father as he sang. She felt it too.

Though something entirely different happened whenever Rachel and Blaine appeared on stage. Both of the Fabray's seemed captivated by the performers. Quinn wasn't dumb, she knew she was developing an attraction towards the pint sized performer, it just seemed like something more was going on. Something bigger.

When the time came for the curtain call Quinn couldn't stop herself from standing from her seat, sticking her index finger and thumb in her mouth, and whistling loudly for Puck. Just like he showed her at 17. Puck winked at her from the stage. She was surprised to see the theatre giving the man a standing ovation. It wasn't a full crowd. It was the first show of the day after all, but it seemed everyone in attendance was on their feet and applauding Puck for his work. He pumped his fist in the air and blew a kiss to Beth as the curtain descended.

Beth and Quinn stayed in their front row, dead center seats well after everyone was escorted out of the theatre. A cleaning crew stepped into the theatre and began picking up the litter left behind.

"Dad was so good!" Beth said proudly, she was wandering up and down the first few rows. The performance had left her with an abundance of energy that she was now blowing off by gushing about the show.

"Blaine and Rachel too! And Santana! All of daddies friends are really good." Quinn watched her daughter as she talked a mile a minute, with a smile on her face.

She had to admit, as far as Disney performances go, this one was her favorite. Blaine and Rachel had done really well, if it weren't for Pucks well timed jokes they would certainly be the stars. Rachel definitely had the best voice. Blaine was a close second, and was quite charming. Quinn was sure she heard a couple of teenagers gushing about him as they exited the theatre.

Quinn was mostly surprised about the surly Latina's performance. She played some of the smaller parts, but clearly her strong suit was dancing, and it showed. If Quinn was correct, which she usually is, Santana was even Rachel's stunt double.

"Did you like it, mom?" Beth asked Quinn, stirring her from her thoughts. Beth was genuinely concerned whether Quinn liked the show or not. She probably thought that if her mother didn't like it then maybe they wouldn't come back.

"I really did. Who knew your dad could be funny?" Quinn joked, earning a relieved smile from her daughter.

"We always knew I could be funny, it was always your sense of humor that needed improving." Puck called out from behind the curtain. The curtain swayed a little, like maybe Puck was trying to get under it but eventually it was lifted and he stepped out, still wearing blue body paint. He was wiping at his face with a towel, ridding it of the blue.

"Dad you were amazing!" Beth jumped up and down excitedly, trying to make her way over to her father. Puck beamed proudly at his daughter, still wiping away at the paint on his head, then turned his attention to Quinn. Asking a silent question.

"You did good, Puckerman." Quinn said, looking over at the man fondly. Instead of pulling Beth up on stage he hopped down and pulled her up into his arms. He was still in costume, but had thrown a shirt over his painted torso.

"What was your favorite part?" Puck asked Beth once he took a seat next to Quinn in the audience. Beth plopped down on his lap and took the towel from him, wiping at the blue on his face that he had missed.

"hmmmm. I liked.." Beth furrowed her brow in concentration at the question "I liked it when you and Blaine sang that song you practiced when we got here." She continued to wipe at his face.

"Yeah? That's my favorite too" Puck agreed, watching his daughters concentration as she wiped away at his face. Her tongue was slightly sticking out, rubbing a bit harder on a spot of blue on Puck's nose that wasn't coming off. Quinn found the sight so adorable she pulled out her phone and took a picture of them.

"Who was your favorite?" Puck asked his daughter with a huge grin on his face expecting the obvious answer to be him, but when Beth blushed his eyes widened.

"Blaine" Beth whispered shyly, not looking up to meet her fathers eyes. Quinn had to bite back her laugh so she wouldn't embarrass both father and daughter. Puck caught this and elbowed Quinn.

"All I'm saying Santana is these people clearly don't know talent when they see it. Noah was fantastic and he deserved his standing ovation, but is it so bad to think I deserved one too?" Rachel and Santa were both walking back onto the stage, both wearing the exact same Princess Jasmine costume. Proving to Quinn that Santana was indeed Rachel's double.

"StrawBerry it's too early for this crap. All I asked was if you thought there was less people than usual today." Santana looked slightly irritated at her friend, but if Quinn had to guess Santana was putting up an act. It was a strange relationship, but it looked as if they actually liked to argue.

"It's noon" Rachel shot back, continuing her rant without hesitation. "Do you think I should add some improv? Maybe then people would-" Quinn watched the pair, amused, they were headed off stage. Probably coming over to join them.

"Look CranBerry, we've already established that you can't improv for shit. Let's not make that mistake again." Santana looked at the family sitting front row when she made it to the end of the stage.

"You guys still here?" She hopped off the stage and took the empty seat next to Quinn. Rachel still stood at the edge of the stage, glaring at Santana.

"Aw did I hurt BlueBerry's feelings? Or do you need help down?" Santana teased her friend. Quinn watched them and grinned when Rachel huffed at her friend.

"Blaine!" Rachel called out angrily, crossing her arms and glaring at Santana. Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. Quinn didn't miss the fact that her daughter perked up at the name and stopped wiping at her dads face. Puck frowned down at his daughter, not that she saw him.

"I'm sorry" Santana apologized grudgingly, it seems Blaine held some sort of rank or something if Santana as willing to apologize before he had to intervene. "I get that you have this whole Tinkerbell complex." Blaine stepped into view at this point, looking rather confused at Santana's words.

"Tinkerbell complex?" He asked, throwing an arm around Rachel's shoulder who still looked slightly peeved.

"Yeah she needs applause to live" Quinn laughed at this reference, earning an appreciative glance from the Latina and a surprised look from the diva.

"Santana" Blaine breathed looking at Santana with wide eyes.

"Shit. Was that mean?" Santana asked, then glanced over at Beth and winced at her use of profanity. Quinn looked deliberately over at her daughter, letting her know that that type of language was not allowed. It wasn't necessary though, because Beth was oblivious to Santana. Her eyes were glued to Blaine.

"That was the most accurate thing you've ever said about Rachel without being mean." Rachel huffed and pulled out from under Blaine's arms indignantly.

"Are you saying that her insults are accurate?" Rachel huffed, actually stomping her foot. Quinn turned to Santana who looked a bit too smug for her to have just apologized. Blaine was wincing now, aware of how he phrased his words. Beth however, snapped out of her trance and saved the day.

"You were my favorite, Rachel. You sang really pretty" Rachel's whole demeanor changed at the compliment. She beamed over at Beth and sat at the edge of the stage right in front of her and Puck.

"Liar" Puck mumbled sullenly, glaring up at Blaine.

"Thank you Beth. I'm glad to see **someone** appreciates my talent" She looked deliberately at Blaine and Santana, then turned her attention back to Puck and Beth.

"O c'mon raspBerry, we're only teasing." Santana told her friend, though she still seemed a bit smug. Rachel ignored both Santana and Blaine, even when he took a seat right next to her.

"Wasn't your dad amazing?" Rachel asked Beth who nodded excitedly at her. Quinn thought that Rachel could ask her if she thought the holocaust was cool and Beth would respond just as enthusiastically. "You really were great Noah." Puck looked even more excited by Rachel's praise then by Quinn's. This bothered her more than she'd care to admit.

"You're not mad at me? For getting a standing ovation?" He asked her, switching Beth over to his other leg so he could get a better look at Rachel.

"Of course not! You deserved it! I'm just going to have to step it up a notch with my performances that's all" Rachel said nonchalantly. Was that even possible? Quinn might need to stick around if Rachel was promising a better performance. She didn't think it was possible after the one she just witnessed.

"You were amazing Rach" Blaine tried to offer, but Rachel simply continued to ignore him.

"Blaine's right." All eyes were suddenly on Quinn. Shit, had she said that out loud? Up until then she was content on just watching the group bicker with one another. Rachel looked right at Quinn, looking at her as if she knew her from somewhere but couldn't quite figure it out.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel finally said, looking right into her hazel eyes. Quinn wanted to look away and not make her attraction to the girl so obvious, but her eyes were glued to Rachel's brown ones. Santana coughed uncomfortably at her side finally breaking her trance. Seems Beth and Quinn had that in common, they were easily captivated by talent.

"I mean you all were" Quinn covered lamely, so she added "If you guys make your performances any better Beth will never want to leave." Puck was smirking at Quinn, so she avoided his eyes and looked at her daughter instead, feeling it was the safest place to keep her eyes.

"Hey guys, mind if I join?" A tall man Quinn vaguely recognized stepped onto the stage. Quinn thanked God or whoever was out there watching out for her for the interruption.

"You're carpet!" Beth exclaimed excitedly, the man smiled over at her and nodded. Beth was right he was the one doing all the flips and crazy moves on stage as the magic carpet. He took a seat next to Rachel at the edge of the stage.

"Chang, meet my daughter Beth and her mom Quinn. Girls, this is Mike Chang." Mike hopped off the stage easily, with a grace that only comes from someone who has danced for years.

"It's nice to meet you Beth. Quinn you too." Mike extended his hand to shake each of the Fabray girls.

"That was so cool how you did all those flips and stuff" Beth gushed at the man excitedly.

"Thank you, hey maybe I can show you sometime." Mike smiled over at the little girl. Quinn panicked for a second especially when her daughters face lit up with every intention of taking him up for the offer.

"Oh don't worry Quinn. Mike used to teach a kids dance class, he knows what he's talking about" Rachel assured her. Quinn wasn't aware that she was being watched.

"Yeah it'll be fine" Mike added with a nod. Rachel leaned her head on Blaine's shoulder and glanced her eyes around the theatre. You would think that she looked at the area with wonder or excitement, like Puck did, but instead she looked around with sadness.

"Why does Blaine always get forgiven so easily kiwi?" Santana asked, Blaine's wrapped a comforting arm around Rachel.

"Kiwi isn't a berry" Quinn corrected the Latina. Santana eyed Quinn deciding to let the correction drop.

"close enough." She shrugged "I ran out of Berry's" She added after a second.

"Isn't a cherry a berry?" Blaine asked, joining in on the discussion.

"No a cherry is a cherry." Santana argued "Whatever. Why do you always forgive Blaine so easily, _Rachel_?" Santana said her name slowly looking at everyone as she enunciated her name, but the girl in question didn't seem to hear her.

"Hello? Earth to Rachel?" Santana called out to her friend. Waving her arms around dramatically to get her attention. There was a hint of worry in her eyes that Quinn caught.

With all eyes on Rachel she figured it was safe to look at the girl without being accused of crushing on her. Rachel had her eyes on the upper level of the theatre. She wasn't look for anything though, she was lost in thought and by the look of it, they weren't the happiest of thoughts.

"You okay rach?" Blaine asked, nudging the girl on his shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh. Sorry" Rachel plastered an almost convincing smile on her face that really might have only convinced Beth. "Spaced out."

"Sounds like someone needs coffee" Santana was already out of her seat and headed towards the stage.

"No Santana, I'm fine." Rachel protested but Santana was already hopping back up onto the stage.

"I was talking about me, Berry. Don't flatter yourself." She's was teasing of course, even Rachel seemed to catch this and gave Santana an appreciative smile.

"Hey Fabray, why don't you tag along? You look like you could use a coffee too." She wasn't wrong there. Quinn got even less sleep than Beth did the night before. And she still had to go home to do more unpacking. She looked over at Puck who nodded towards Santana.

"Go, I got her. Bring me something." Quinn stood, glancing back at Rachel who was talking to Blaine in a hushed voice.

"I'll be right back Beth." She told her daughter. Beth nodded and waved at her mom. Quinn hopped on the stage and followed Santana to the back.

"So you were a fruit loop?" Santana asked Quinn without precedence. Quinn almost stumbled over her own feet at the words. Was she really that gay that everyone could see it?

"Excuse me?" Quinn didn't let her slight fear show as she continued to follow the girl.

"In High School. You were a cheerleader for that crazy woman? Puck always talked about it" Oh, she was just making small talk. They made their way to a hallway and stopped at the first door that had a big gold star with the name _Rachel Berry_ written in black across it.

"Um, yeah. Cheerio actually." Quinn corrected the girl, Santana waved a dismissive hand as if the name of the squad didn't matter. Santana stepped into the room and nodded at Quinn indicating for her to follow "Should we be in here?" Quinn asked, closing the door carefully behind her.

"Chill out. They gave a dressing room to Berry. She was kind enough to share it with me." It was a small dressing room, but it did seem to have enough room for two people. One side of the room had broadway themed decorations. Quinn even caught a picture of Barbara Streisand taped to a mirror. The other side, however, where Santana was rifling through clothes was mostly bare.

"I was a cheerleader too in high school. We were the McKinley Titans. Nowhere near as good as your fruit loops-"

"-Cheerios"

"But we were hot."Santana shrugged as if that was all that mattered. Before Quinn could even think of a response Santana was pulling off her costume. Quinn merely stared at the girl who was wearing only very skimpy underwear, then blushed bright red and turned around.

"I can wait outside" Quinn told her, already heading for the door.

"Might as well take a look now. It'll be the best you ever see." Santana told Quinn not feeling bothered by being almost completely naked in front of a complete stranger.

"Why would you think-" Before Quinn could even negate that sentence (she had been staring at the girls ass) Santana cut her off.

"Oh please. Don't even deny it. We play in the same softball league, hon." Quinn slowly turned around to face the girl who had the decency to pull on some shorts.

"How...?" Quinn had never met someone as blunt as Santana. and without tact either.

"I have the worlds best gaydar. Plus you were practically drooling over Berry the entire show." Santana said it as if it were no big deal. Sure, Quinn knew that California was more open about sexuality. Same sex marriage had been legal for a while now, but she had never actually come out to anyone and said the words 'im gay'. Ohio was different though. And she had been raised in a very conservative home. Though her mother had never shown an qualms about Brittany's girlfriends, but Quinn had always thought it was because she had just as many boyfriends.

Santana tugged on a shirt and balled up her costume, sticking it in a basket by the door. She turned to face Quinn, crossing her arms. Almost like she was sizing her up. Even though she wasn't the one who had been standing in her underwear just seconds before, Quinn felt exposed. Santana nodded once and turned around without another word. Quinn took it as a cue to follow her.

"So why didn't you want us meeting your kid in high school?" Santana asked. She was not afraid to go for the hard hitting questions. She pushed through the double doors and they exited into Hollywood land. Quinn squinted in the sunlight. She cursed herself, remembering she left her sunglasses in her car.

"I was in a bad place after Beth was born. I was being selfish. Puck was doing everything right, but I don't know, I was still a kid." Quinn shrugged not having a real explanation for herself "And I was a real bitch in high school." Santana nodded, Quinn had figured out that people did that whenever the didn't know how to respond.

"We did meet her a couple of times" Santana confessed, glancing over at Quinn for her reaction as they continued on through the theme park. More people seemed to have arrived. Though not enough to really consider the park crowded.

"I figured as much" Quinn nodded. She didn't really care to stop Puck at the time. She just simply wanted to seem like she had all the control by setting all these rules. Her life was so chaotic she had felt like by restricting Puck she had at least a semblance of control.

Santana grimaced at the sight of a slightly larger family buying hot dogs at a place called _award wieners_. It probably had more to do with the way the family was wolfing down the hot dog than their weight. Maybe it was both.

"And we wonder why America is obese" Santana scrunched her nose in disgust and continued down the street. The more she got to know Santana the more she understood how she and Puck were friends. They both seemed to lack a filter in their brain that censored out all of the things someone should just keep to themselves.

* * *

They were quiet the rest of the way to go buy some coffee. Quinn followed Santana all the way to the end of Hollywood land and into the section known as Buena Vista street. They stepped into the shop and Santana headed straight for the counter, skipping the line entirely.

"The best part about the Disney knock off is they actually have decent coffee here." Santana called over her shoulder. Quinn looked around warily, the tourists looked like they were about to jump them for cutting in line. Santana ignored the people in line and smiled sweetly at a girl behind the counter.

"Hey Marley." She greeted the pretty brunette with blue eyes. Santana looked like she was trying too hard to flirt with her.

"Hey Santana the usual?" The innocent looking girl, however, did not seem to pick up on it.

"Yeah for Puck, Blaine, Rachel, Mike and..." Santana glanced over at Quinn.

"I'll have whatever you're having" Quinn told her quickly, stepping away from an irritated customer.

"Ok it'll be right out." Both Santana and Quinn rifled through their pockets in search for money, but Marley waved it off.

"Don't worry about it" She smiled kindly. And that really was all she was doing, there was no suggestive wink or insinuating tone used. She really was just being friendly.

"You're too good to me" Santana on the other hand, laid it on thick.

"She's so into me" Santana told Quinn as they made their way to the area where the coffee's were being distributed.

"She's so straight!" Quinn countered with a laugh, Santana frowned and sighed.

"I know, but I want a damn toaster" Santana muttered.

"What?"

"You're a really bad lesbian" Is all Santana offered her. Quinn was't sure why but she found this hilarious. Apparently she even failed at being a lesbian. She was laughing so hard people were starting to stare. Santana even cracked a smile.

By the time they walked back into the theatre they were both laughing and joking about the failures they had committed int their lifetime. It was kind of sad, but Santana and Quinn couldn't help but laugh at themselves.

"...and so apparently I failed my grandmother by not liking dick!" Santa bellowed as soon as they entered the theatre. They both guffawed almost spilling the coffees onto the ground.

"I'm not sure I like this combination" Puck eyed the girls warily, he knew them both very well and if they combined forces they could be a force to be reckoned with.

"Get used to it, bub" Santana told him handing him the tray. Quinn figured this was as good as she was going to get when it came to an offer of friendship from the girl. Santana looked around and noticed someone missing.

"Where's Rachel?" She asked her friends who were now all gathering around the caffeinated beverages. Quinn perked up at the name and also scanned the theatre. Santana gave her a pointed look. Quinn blushed and sure she heard her say.

"So obvious" she could be wrong because Santana had muttered it under her breath.

"She went into her dressing room" Blaine explained, but the tone of his voice meant something to Santana. She looked pensive for a moment then pulled Rachel's coffee free from the tray and handed it to Quinn.

"I'm giving you an in. Give her the coffee and ask her what's wrong." Quinn looked around panicked, no one else seemed to have heard her, but it didn't matter.

"No, I can't! I wouldn't know what to say." Santana rolled her eyes, not taking no for an answer. She grabbed a hold of Quinn's wrist and dragged her to the stage.

"Go" Santana urged. Quinn bit her lip, looking over at the stage like it might snatch her up like the cave of wonders did to Blaine in the first act. She noticed Blaine staring over at the girls with furrowed brows, but he made no move to get involved.

Quinn had always prided herself in going for whatever she wanted. She considered herself brave for it, but apparently a short girl with long legs (Quinn was still trying to figure out how that worked) and with the most amazing voice rendered her as cowardly as a lion in OZ.

"OK" She took a deep breath and held out the coffees to Santana so she could hop on the stage. Santana handed back the coffees and winked at Quinn before walking back to her friends.

Quinn must have stared at the gold star on the door for a good five minutes before working up the nerve to knock.

"I'm fine Blaine" Rachel called through the door, but by the way her voice shook it didn't sound like she was fine.

"Rachel? Santana asked me to bring you your coffee" Quinn stated a bit hesitantly. She heard quick shuffling behind the door and suddenly the door whipped open revealing a teary eyed Rachel.

"Oh Quinn, thank you! I thought you were Blaine." They both stood at the door awkwardly until Quinn offered her the coffee. Rachel took it from her with a slight smile.

"Are you ok?" Quinn wanted to kick herself in the head for asking. Her eyes wouldn't be red if she was ok.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the coffee." Rachel told her, offering one of the most pathetic smiles Quinn had ever seen in her life.

"Oh ok." Quinn said lamely. Rachel blushed deep red and stepped back from her door.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Come in." Quinn smiled at the girl and took her up on the offer. Luckily Rachel was already out of costume. Quinn wasn't sure if she could handle Rachel stripping for her like Santana had. It would be quite the sight...

Quinn shook her head, trying to clear her head from any inappropriate mental images. She was at Disneyland for christ's sake.

"You can talk to me if you'd like." Quinn offered to Rachel, following her to a small couch in the room. They both took a seat, too close to be necessary. It was a small couch, but there was no need to sit that close.

"Thank you Quinn. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I hardly know you." Quinn bit her lip and nodded almost absently. She could understand that, she hardly talked to the people closest to her. How could she expect someone to open up to her when she had only known her for a few hours?

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to strangers." Quinn offered as a last ditch effort. Rachel tore her eyes away from her coffee and looked at Quinn the same way she had when Quinn had complimented her in the stage. She almost shivered.

"It's stupid" The brunette confessed, looking slightly embarrassed. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, the gesture looked almost self conscious.

"Try me." She wasn't sure why she was pushing it so hard. She just didn't want the brunette to be sad anymore.

"Have you ever felt like maybe something in your life was missing? I mean despite the fact that I have a job that I genuinely love. Having people I love all around me. Having a roof over my head. I should be happy right? But it's like, I don't know, like maybe I'm missing something." Rachel waited for Quinn to say something. But Quinn really had no idea how to respond, she felt the exact same way.

"I told you it was stupid" Rachel muttered a little embarrassed fidgeting with the coffee in her hands. Quinn placed her right hand on top of Rachel's catching her attention.

"No." Quinn laughed softly "It's not stupid. It's the reason I moved out here. I figured maybe I could find what I was missing here." Quinn didn't dare to look down at her hands, when she felt Rachel toy with her fingers, afraid that if she even blinked Rachel's would stop.

"Really?" Rachel asked her, a small smile playing at her lips, relieved that she wasn't alone feeling that emptiness. Quinn nodded, not realizing that she was now intertwining her fingers with Rachel's.

Rachel glanced down at their hands then back up, looking at Quinn almost shyly. Quinn felt like she couldn't breathe. oh right, she was holding her breath. When did she start holding her breath? She stared right into those chocolate eyes. Were they getting closer? Oh crap. they were.

Shit Fabray, what do you do now?

"Did it help?" Rachel breathed, her face inches from Quinn.

"Hmm?" Quinn forgot the ability to talk. What are words?

"Moving to California? Do you feel less empty?" Rachel's eyes slowly closed, Quinn followed right behind her.

"It's starting to feel that way." Quinn breathed just as she was about to move that final inch towards Rachel.

"Rachel!" Santana called out from somewhere in the theatre. The two girls jumped apart like someone lit a fire under their asses. She was calling out as a warning, letting them know someone was headed their way.

The door flung open revealing a very tall, handsome man. Quinn didn't remember him from the show. Was he Jafar? His face lit up as soon as he entered the room. Before Quinn could offer an introduction of herself the man stepped in front of Rachel and leaned down to press his lips to hers. The same lips Quinn was about to kiss.

Quinn was about to pull the man who was assaulting Rachel off of her until he pulled away and smiled at the girl.

"Hey baby." He said sweetly to her. Rachel smiled back at him almost dreamily. He looked over at Quinn finally realizing that they weren't the only one in the room.

"Dammit Finnessa I told you that she didn't want to-" Santana stepped into the dressing room and took in the scene before her. The tall man with a goofy grin on his face, Rachel tearing her gaze aware from the man and looking at Quinn with guilt, and Quinn with wide eyes looking hurt.

Quinn stood from the couch and walked numbly towards the exit.

"Quinn!" Rachel called out after her.

"Q, I didn't-" Santana started but Quinn nudged past her without another glance at the room. She dumped her coffee in a bin behind the stage then walked across it and hopped off.

"Quinn-" Puck was about to offer some sort of explanation. He too seemed to have caught on to what happened.

"Watch Beth?" She asked in a measured voice. Puck looked like he was going to argue, but nodded.

"Hey Beth, I'll be right back ok?" Quinn asked, kneeling in front of her daughter. Beth had always been very perceptive when it came to her mother. That day was no different. Beth searched her mothers face and smiled, hoping to placate her mother.

"Ok mom." Quinn nodded at her daughter and headed for the door before anyone could follow her out. She could hear commotion stepping onto the stage as soon as she pushed open the double doors of the exit.

Quinn squinted an the sunlight and took a deep breath. She was starting in a new place. There was no need for that incident to effect her. So why was it that she was standing in the Happiest Place on Earth and felt anything but happy?

* * *

**Again, thank you all so much.**

**Reviews are very appreciated and what keep me motivated to continue**

**:)**


	3. Peter Pan and the Lima Bean

**3 updates in 3 days? gasp!**

**Glee and Disney are not my creations. The story however, is.**

* * *

There was a moment Quinn enjoyed the most when she was on the Cheerios. It made the long workouts, the horrible diets, and the crazy coach all worth it in the end. Quinn was a flyer on the Cheerios, which basically meant they threw her up in the air a lot. For the more complicated routines where Quinn was tossed up higher in the air, there would be a silence in the stands. People would hold their breath anticipating Quinn to be caught. In that moment Quinn was completely free. Silence enveloped her as she soared in the air. She had complete faith in Brittany and Robert, who were her bases, to catch her.

That's exactly what Quinn was feeling when she stepped out into the California sun. Only this time it didn't comfort her. She never understood the expression 'the silence was deafening'. This was no longer the case.

Quinn walked forward without looking back, not sure where she was headed, just letting her feet take her. She didn't make it very far, in fact, she only made it to a bench in front of the animation studio. Still on the Hollywood land area.

Quinn plopped down in the chair exhausted, as if she had just run a marathon. She stared dejectedly in front of her, right into the glare a shop window that was shining her way. It was probably bad for her eyes, but she didn't care.

Why on earth should being rejected by a girl she barely knew bother her so much? Sure there was a mutual attraction going on there, but nothing more. Maybe it was the fact that this Rachel Berry character came off as kind and innocent, only to lure in insecure girls like Quinn, only to turn out to have a boyfriend. No, that must have been Finn, her fiancé. That didn't make her feel any better.

She just had to calm down, that's it. It was just her body reacting to an attraction. Now she had to quell that fire known as her crush on Rachel, in order to stop those hormones. It was normal, she hadn't gotten laid in quite some time. Yeah, she'll chalk it up to her lack of sex. No need to get worked up Quinn.

Suddenly someone stepped into the glare that was slowly blinding Quinn. Quinn squinted at the figure. All she could make out was a Peter Pan hat red feather and all.

"Wendy is that you? Can you help me find my shadow?" Maybe she had looked at the glare for too long. Why else would Peter Pan be talking to her?

"Hey kids is this Wendy?" A familiar voice rang out in Quinn's ears.

"No" There was a chorus of children's voices. Quinn rubbed at her eyes, trying to rub the Disney themed hallucination away.

"Are you sure, she looks awfully familiar." Quinn's sight was dotted with blues and reds as her vision started to focus. It focused on the face of an old friend.

"Kurt!" She gasped. The boy in question looked at her, confused. "Peter!" She corrected herself eyeing the children surrounding them. The boy in green grinned at her. Looking around enthusiastically at the children.

"Wendy it is you!" Quinn was wearing a light blue sun dress, so it could work. The Disney employee standing next to Kurt like a security guard looked slightly confused but shrugged her shoulders, not really caring.

"I have been looking for you everywhere" Quinn scorned the boy, who took his cue to look chastised.

"Where are the lost boys?" Quinn asked, standing up and wagging her finger in her old friends face.

When Quinn was in high school one of her favorite spots to visit was the Lima Bean. She went there so often eventually the barista learned her order. That Barista was named Kurt Hummel. He was the only one who didn't look at her any differently when she started to visit the Lima Bean with Beth.

"I'll show you" He said excitedly, offering her his arm.

"I'm sorry guys, but Peter has to go now, but I think I heard that Mike Wazowski will be out soon." The blonde told the children. The parents standing around them were busy snapping pictures of Kurt with their kids.

"Can I have your autograph Peter?" A small girl asked Kurt shyly. Kurt smiled down at the girl and knelt down in front of her.

"Why of course you can" He said taking the Disney autograph book from the little girl.

"Sorry guys, this is the last one." The blonde warned, a fake smile plastered on her face. Quinn eyed her skeptically she reminded her of herself back when she was in high school.

"Can I get Wendy's too?" The same little girl asked, both the Disney employee and Kurt looked at Quinn with wide panicked eyes. Quinn easily nodded though and took the book from the little girl and signed the name Wendy in big curly letters.

Kurt tried to drag Quinn away by skipping but she wasn't having it. Quinn smiled at him, but shook her head. She wasn't exactly in the skipping mood.

"C'mon Wendy" Kurt said through his teeth. He looped his arm through the other blonde's arm. The Disney employee rolled her eyes and sighed but complied to Kurt's wishes.

"It's easier to go with it, if you don't listen his voice gets really high" The blonde told Quinn. Quinn eyed Kurt who was looking at her with such a huge grin she had to indulge her old friend.

They skipped on down Hollywood land to a behind the scenes area where double doors were opened and they were lead into a huge hallway. Once the doors were closes the blonde employee eyed Quinn then turned to Kurt.

"I'm not getting fired for this." Then she left without another glance their way. Quinn furrowed her brow at the disgruntled employee but then turned to face Kurt.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, wrapping her arms around him. Last time she saw Kurt he still very much had the baby face. While it was still true, especially with the Peter Pan costume, he had also grown into a very handsome man.

"I work here!" Quinn didn't miss the fact that he didn't ask her what she was doing there.

"How are you?" He asked instead, she smiled at him. If she forgot about the slight mishap and the misplaced attraction she was doing okay. She was starting over in a new city with her daughter at her side, and by the looks of it some new old friends.

"I think I'm doing pretty well. How about you? You always said you would be signing autographs." Kurt laughed and shook his head, removing the hat from his head.

"I always thought I would be signing my own name, but what can you do?" Kurt shrugged like he did not care that he ended up here instead of famous. "I'm happy" He added, just to be sure Quinn knew.

"That's great Kurt, you of all people deserve to be" Quinn told him. She glanced around at her surroundings, she was pretty sure this area of Disneyland was heavily restricted to civilians. She could be throw in jail for less.

"I'm off for the rest of the day, wait for me while I change out of these tights?" Quinn smiled at Kurt and nodded. She leaned against the white hallway, trying not to look to obvious that she didn't belong. Luckily Kurt didn't take long and was back out in his normal attire. He looped his arm with Quinn's again, only without the silly pretense of having to skip around the park.

"You know Puck don't you?" Quinn finally asked as Kurt dragged her down the street. She wasn't sure where they were headed, but for the mean time she was content just following him around.

"Noah Puckerman was the first person to ever throw me into a dumpster." Kurt told her. Quinn couldn't help but wince at the revelation. Quinn had stayed in late at the Lima Bean while Kurt closed up, talking about those people who bullied him. He never once mentioned names, but now she knew.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked, getting a shrug from Kurt. He didn't elaborate until she gave him what Kurt used to call 'the killer eyebrow'.

"I figured if you wanted me to know Puck was Beth's daughter you would tell me. But you left for college and I stayed in Lima. We lost touch." Quinn couldn't help but feel guilty at this. They seemed to have finally reached their destination, a fruit stand by the entrance of the park.

"So wait, if you stayed in Lima after High School, how are you here now?" Both Kurt and Quinn picked out a bowl of fruit and headed to the cashier.

"I moved over here with my brother after a year of hanging out in Lima like a loser. My best friend promised me a decent job." He gestured around the park with a laugh. "So I figured I had two choices. I could be Lima loser or I could move to Los Angeles and try and find a way into the business here."

"I didn't know you had a brother. You never mentioned him before." Quinn noted, pulling out money once she reached the register. Kurt waved his hand at her and pulled out his employee card, getting a hefty discount from the ridiculous price. Then paid for both of them.

"He's my step brother. I don't know, I guess it just never came up." They both ripped into the fruit bowls and grabbed a fork by the cashiers station.

"Thank you" Quinn said, holding up her fruit bowl slightly. Kurt simply nods in reply.

"So I'm guessing you've already seen Puck perform?" Kurt asked, trying to lighten the mood. Quinn couldn't help but smile proudly.

"Yeah, he's surprisingly good." Kurt laughed at this.

"Who would have ever guessed it, right?" Quinn couldn't help but laugh along with him. "So why aren't you in the show?" Kurt's lips pressed into a tight line at the question.

"They said I was too fair, I think it was a nice way of saying I have a hard case of gay face" Kurt said, for a second she thought he was mad about it, but then Quinn saw his lips were pressed so tightly together because he was holding back a laugh she grinned too.

"But you're so pretty." Quinn told him. Kurt speared a melon with a fork and plopped it into his mouth.

"Won't argue with you there." He told her, his mouth still full. He swallowed the melon and then spoke up. "My boyfriends in it though, so it's not like I don't get enough of the show already."

"I like how you snuck that in there" Quinn teased the man, Kurt grinned widely at her, not caring that he was caught.

"I thought I was pretty sly about it. I can't help it though, he just makes me happy. I just want everyone to know." Kurt gushed, the way he spoke reminded Quinn of their days in Lima. She smiled fondly, feeling slightly nostalgic, and also very happy for her friend.

"Who as he? I have got to see if this man is good enough for Kurt Hummel." Kurt's eyes twinkled with excitement with the mere thought of his boyfriend. Quinn missed that feeling.

"Oh that's the best part. He's the star." Kurt said proudly, Quinn furrowed her brow.

"Puck's gay?" Quinn asked, genuinely confused. Kurt let out a loud bellowing laugh.

"Even if he was, he's not exactly my type. No, the guy who play's Aladdin, Blaine, he's my boyfriend." Quinn's jaw went slack, she clamped it shut though. That did make a lot more sense. Man, Kurt really knew how to pick them.

"I'm lucky, I know" Kurt said with a knowing look at Quinn. Quinn shook her head, not wanting to look so surprised. She felt it was rude.

"He's the lucky one." Quinn countered, Blaine really was. Kurt was a great guy, he was genuine and kind. Few people like Kurt existed in the world.

"Oh miss Fabray, I have missed our coffee dates." Kurt told her, throwing away his now empty fruit bowl.

"I missed them too, Kurt." Quinn followed his lead and tossed the fruit bowl away. They once again linked arms, both looking and feeling happy and refreshed.

She could face whatever was going on in the theatre if she had an ally. She knew Kurt would be that for her. So she wasn't the least bit anxious when the stepped in front of the glass double doors to Aladdin, people were already lining up for the next show, not many, because it didn't start for another hour but it seemed the next show was going to bring in quite a few more people than the first.

* * *

Quinn was so very wrong when she thought she had an ally. So very wrong. indeed. She sat there, pretending to be clicking away on her phone as she watched the interaction of old friends. She didn't belong here. She especially knew that when Kurt introduced Finn as his brother. That's right, his brother. Meaning Rachel Berry was his best friend. She had no allies in the room.

Santana had tried to come up to Quinn and apologize, but she simply waved it off.

"No harm, no foul" Though it did kind of sting. Santana looked over the blonde, feeling guilty for putting her in a situation she should have known wouldn't work in the first place.

"No Quinn, listen. I didn't mean-" Quinn channeled her inner high school cheerleader and smiled at the girl. It wasn't a regular smile. Oh no, this was the Ice Queen.

"Seriously, forget about it" It wasn't a suggestion. Quinn made sure it sounded that way. Santana sighed and nodded, then walked away from the girl.

Quinn knew Beth wanted to stick around to watch the show one more time, so she let her daughter have her bit of fun. Just because her day had been ruined didn't mean her daughters had to be as well. She kept a close eye on her, but did not approach the group of old friends. Every once in a while she would glance up and catch Rachel's eyes on her, but neither of them made any move to talk to one another.

Instead Quinn scrolled through her contacts aimlessly. She stumbled on Brittany's number and figured now was the best time to let her know she moved to California. She hadn't told Mercedes or Brittany about the move in case things didn't work out, but it looked as if she would be here, and maybe having allies of her own would be nice.

The phone only rang twice before her bubbly friend answered. Loud music was thrumming in the background, she could hardly hear her.

"Quinn?" Brittany asked loudly into the phone. Quinn pulled her phone way from her ear, she wasn't about to go blind and deaf in one day.

"Hey Britt, is this a bad time?" Quinn asked into the phone a little more loudly then she intended. When people turned to look her way she stood from her seat and walked to the back of the theatre.

"Quinn, I can't hear you! Hold on" Quinn waited a second then she could hear her barking orders for music to be turned off.

"Alright everyone, take 10" Quinn heard her friend instruct. "Sorry about that. Quinn what's up?" Her friend asked in a cheery tone. Quinn loved that about Brittany. In high school Brittany was always the one with a smile on her face. She had an interesting way of looking at life that always had her and Mercedes on their toes.

"I can call another time if you're busy Britt." She could hear her friend panting on the phone and probably even guzzling from a water bottle.

"Right now is perfect. I'm just teaching a new choreography for a music video. They needed a break anyway. How are you and Beth? Tell her I miss her!" Brittany spoke excitedly. Quinn glanced over at her daughter who was playing with Mike, Finn, and Kurt on stage. It looked like the rest of them had all gone to change into their costume.

"She misses you too, Britt. We both do. Which is why I called actually." Quinn told her friend, she walked back towards the front of the theatre, now that she didn't have unwanted eyes on her.

"Oh yeah? Are you going to come visit?" Quinn had only made it to visit Mercedes and Brittany three times since she graduated. " We could take Beth to Universal studios, I thinks she'd like that. Ohhh And Disneyland! I totally have an in there! Nw you have to come visit! Pretty please?" Brittany spoke quickly and excitedly, Beth had taken up that trait from her aunt Brittany.

"I was thinking maybe you could visit me?" Quinn could sense the disappointment from her friend. She hummed.

"I think I can make it for a weekend, but Mercedes can't. She has some big news for us. She wouldn't tell me what it was but she said she would call us as soon as she knows for sure." Brittany didn't sound as excited now "I don't really like Lima" She confessed "I love it because you and Beth are there though." She quickly corrected herself.

"That's ok Britt, I don't really like Lima either. And that's ok because I don't live there any more." The line went silent for a beat before Brittany asked in a measured voice.

"Quinn, where are you?" She could see Brittany looking around her in case she could spot Quinn or Beth.

"I moved to California." Quinn had to pull her phone away from her face once again. Only this time it was because Brittany was squealing into it.

"Are you here now?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"No Britt, I live in Anaheim. I just moved here." There was some more squealing.

"Why didn't you tell us? Mercedes and I would have helped you move!" Quinn laughed at her friends enthusiasm.

"I wasn't sure if it was gong to work out, but it seems like it is. So I'm calling you now." Again with the squealing.

"I have to go see you! Can I come over after work? I have the weekend off! I can help you and beth unpack and-and we can drink lots of wine when Beth is asleep." Brittany was talking so fast Quinn could barely catch what she was saying.

"Woah, slow down Britt" Quinn laughed.

"I'm just so excited. You're so close!" Brittany said.

"Of course you can come over after work. What time will you be out?" Quinn asked, excitement bubbling up inside her as well, the last time she saw Brittany in person was for Beth's 7th Birthday, Beth had just turned 8.

"Like 6:30. I'll go home and get some stuff and wait until 8 to leave. I hate being stuck in traffic. It's so boring. So I should be there by 9 ish?" Brittany would hate traffic, that girl hates sitting for long periods of time.

"Sounds great! I'm excited." Quinn tells her bubbly friend honestly.

"Me too!" Brittany squealed again. "Text me your address. I have to go, the sooner these guys learn the choreography the sooner I can leave." Quinn laughed again, Brittany already made her day better.

"Ok, Bye Britt, see you soon."

"Bye, love you" The phone clicked off when Brittany hung up. Quinn chuckled to herself, tucking her phone into her pocket. She took a seat in the same spot she took last time. They would be letting people in soon.

It turned out that sitting through another performance was easier said than done. Beth decided she wanted to sit next to Kurt, he happily obliged. So Finn thought he would take up the empty seat next to Quinn.

"Hey I'm sorry again, Puck told me you're not a huge fan of PDA-"Finn tried to apologize, but Quinn wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Even though he did seem like he was being genuine.

"Not it wasn't that. I just have't been felling well. Sorry for just running out." Finn gave her a lopsided grin. She could see why Rachel was engaged to the man. He was charming, handsome, kind, maybe a little dim, but he seemed like an ok guy. Maybe if she wasn't so into women she would have eve dated him.

"That's alright. It's totally cool." It had gotten really awkward with them after that. They both say rigidly in their seats, mostly listening in on what Kurt and Beth were talking excitedly about. When the house lights flickered signaling the start of the show Quinn let out a relieved breath. Once the lights were off she didn't have to put up any more pretenses.

* * *

Watching the show was both better and worse. Better because listening to Rachel sing was probably one of Quinn's new favorite things. That girl really shouldn't be wasting her talents on a small stage. She should have her name in lights. It was also worse because of that same reason. She should not be developing feelings towards the girl. Rachel was in a long term relationship.

When it was time for the curtain call Quinn noticed that Finn had fallen asleep through the performance. With the way Rachel was performing she wouldn't have thought it was possible.

This time around Quinn noticed the difference between this crowd and the one from earlier in the morning. There was quite a bit more people in this one. Actually, the theatre was almost full. And this time, the 3 stars got their well deserved standing ovations. Rachel beamed proudly around the crowd then stopped to look at Finn who had been awoken by the thunderous applause at the end of the show. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and clapping. Rachel didn't seem too happy about it.

"Ok Beth, we're going to wait for your dad, then we have to go back home." Quinn told her daughter, now that people were exiting the theatre.

"But mom!" Beth whined, obviously disappointed. Quinn gave her daughter a pointed look that told her there was no point in arguing. Kurt eyed the girls, he seemed to have caught on to Quinn's foul mood.

"You're going home already?" He questioned Quinn. Though Kurt hadn't seen her in years, and even then they weren't exactly the closest of friends (they did have a certain fondness for each other), he always seemed to know how to read Quinn. Wether it was being able to tell what kind of mood she was in by the quirk of her brow. Or if she was lying because of the almost obscure tremble of her voice.

"Lot's of packing" Quinn explained with a slight smile, hoping to God that her lying had gotten better over the years. Or maybe Kurt's perception had wavered.

"You guys should at least tag along for lunch." Finn tried to add helpfully, though it only made Quinn want to leave sooner. The way Kurt was staring at her, pursed lips, arms crossed, eyes locked on her. Meant she hadn't fooled him.

"Can we mom, please?" Beth begged her mother, slightly tugging on her hand, like maybe if she pulled Quinn's hand hard enough her resolved would come along with it.

"Can you what?" Puck asked, he didn't come through the stage this time. He used one of the stage doors to saunter out. He was again, wiping away at the paint, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What a rush!" He beamed, apparently performing gave Puck some sort of high, Quinn had never seen him looking so...optimistic.

"Quinn and Beth are heading home." Kurt explained to Puck. When Puck frowned and looked back over his shoulder towards the stage Kurt was sure he was missing a vital piece of information.

"Why so soon? You guys should at least go on some rides or something. I have my lunch break now. Why don't we go grab some." Puck tried wiping at his face and neck faster so Quinn couldn't argue.

"That's what I said. I think we should all grab some lunch." Finn said, that same goofy grin plastered on his face. Puck frowned at the man, knowing Quinn would not want to have lunch if everyone tagged along.

"I don't know Puck. We still have a lot to get done." Quinn tried to wiggle her way out of any plans.

"You can't leave until you have lunch" Puck was trying to sound stern, like he was ordering Quinn to stay, but that wasn't what stopped her.

"You're leaving?" Rachel asked, stepping into view without her costume. Blaine had his arm around her shoulder, as they walked out of the stage doors. Santana and Mike not too far behind. Both Kurt and Blaine seemed to have caught on to Rachel's disappointment, both of them eyeing her intently. Santana on the other hand, was watching Quinn.

"She has to unpack" Kurt offered lamely. Rachel's eyes flicker to him at the explanation then landed back on Quinn. She averted her eyes, grabbing a hold of her daughters hand.

"C'mon Q. Stick around for lunch. The food kind of sucks, but Beth has to be starving" Santana said, using Quinn's biggest weakness; her daughter. Quinn glared at the woman then turned down with a softer features to look at Beth. Beth grinned over at Santana then smiled and nodded at her mom.

"I am really hungry." Beth told her. Quinn looked around at Puck's friends, not really quite sure what to do. Puck eyes were pleading with her, just wanting to have lunch with his daughter and his best friend, the mother of his child. It was one last glance at Rachel that settled her resolve. Fuck it, if she couldn't have something more with the girl, she could settle on being her friend.

"Just lunch though, ok? We really do need to unpack." She looked at Beth when she said it, but it went out to all of them. Beth jumped up and down excitedly and went to stand over by Kurt. Puck excused himself to go change.

Blaine pressed a chaste kiss to Rachel's temple then walked over to Kurt to press one to his lips. Beth looked over at the boys, realization settling in. She looked down at her feet dejectedly. Quinn wasn't sure what to say to her daughter, luckily Blaine was the one to save the day.

"Hey Beth, you don't have to be sad" He said kneeling in front of her, taking her hands. Kurt followed his lead, getting to the little girls eye level.

"You're still my favorite girl. Kurt is my boyfriend though, so he is also one of my favorites." Beth bit her lip and eyed both of the men.

"Do you love him?" She asked Kurt. He smiled and looked over at Blaine.

"Yes." Then Beth turned to look at Blaine.

"Do you love him?" Blaine also smiled, looking over fondly at his boyfriend.

"I do." Beth seemed to contemplate this over in her mind.

"Then I guess it's ok. If I'm still your favorite girl." The group was staring at Beth with bated breath, not sure how the girl would respond to two boys like each other.

Quinn had Brittany to thank for that. Brittany was one of the smartest people she knew, in the most unconventional of ways. She had talked to Beth about love, Quinn thinks that they may have been using boy and girl ducks as an example but it had been quite some time so she couldn't be sure. Brittany had asked her if a boy duck and a girl duck loved each other then it was real love, right? Beth had readily agreed. Brittany had went on and asked if it was the same thing was true for two girl ducks and two boy ducks. Beth had agreed, simply stating that 'love is love'.

"Hey babe, you did great" Finn told Rachel, trying to take over the spot blaine had vacated. Quinn found herself wandering over to Mike, who seemed like the most neutral person to stand by, and he was the furthest away from the couple.

"Oh You think so?" Rachel asked sweetly, the voice almost made Quinn nauseous. She wasn't the only only, it seemed. Santana was miming the act of gagging on her finger.

"Of course, you are always amazing" Finn told her smoothly. Quinn had to agree there. She would be willing to put her money on Rachel being sick with polio and being able to perform better than anyone.

"I wouldn't have thought you could tell, what with you sleeping during the performance." Rachel huffed angrily at her fiancé shoving him away from her. Finn's face paled at being caught. Quinn bit back her laughter, Santana wasn't so kind. She burst out laughing, bending over to catch her breath.

"You sure fuc- effed up this time, Hudson." Santana censored herself, wiping at the tears in her eyes.

" I'm not happy with you." Is all the small woman told her fiancé before grabbing Santana's hand and stalking off, away from Finn. Santana continued to laugh as Rachel dragged them towards...shit. Towards her and Mike. Mike was chuckling at Finn's expression shaking his head like he should have known better.

"Rach I -" But before Finn could walk over to join them Rachel glared at him.

"I'm not talking to you" She told him resolutely. Causing Santana to splutter with laugher again. They all watched as Finn took a seat in the audience instead of approaching them.

"My day just go so much better" Santana sighed, throwing her arm around the diva. Quinn couldn't help but agree. Rachel still din't look too happy, but Santana's enjoyment of the whole scene did cause Rachel's lip to quirk up.

Quinn smiled at the unlikely friends, not wanting to feel the fondness she was developing for them. So instead she turned to talk to Mike. Much to the dismay of Santana and Rachel who looked like they were hoping to stir up a conversation with Quinn.

"So" Puck clapped once. Getting the attention of everyone left in the theatre. "What are we going to eat?"

* * *

**I was not aware how many people actually really disliked Finn. I have always been rather fond of the dopey character. I never liked Rachel and Finn together though, I always felt they became the worse version of themselves when they were in a relationship.**

**I should probably be doing homework, but reviews inspire me to write, so keep them coming, in the mean time. Thank you to the guests who reviewed, It is much appreciated.**

**W1cked: Rachel didn't mention Finn, but she did mention being surrounded by people she loved. And I do think she really does love him. She's just not in love with him. But no need to worry, we all know Q and Rach are meant to be.**

**gleefaberry: This is very much a Faberry Fic, so do not fear, Finn will not have her in the long run.**

**CuriousStar: Her you go :)**

**Hurryupandwait: I wouldn't say he is going to be in the way for too long.**

**nicq: It's ok not to be happy. The nature of Finn's and Rachel's relationship is actually different then I made it out to look. It will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**southernranger1: Thank you: here is this one for you!**

**AlsoAngels: Thank you! Update? Check!**

**Faberry scenes next chapter. Also Brittany!**


	4. Teleporting duck

**Hello wonderful, wonderful people. Thank you so much for all of your kind words. I know I'm starting to come off almost a bit needy by saying that reviews are what inspire me, but they do. Seriously, I a, putting off homework because I get so excited that people actually like my story. Anyway, thank you all again.**

**AAAAHHH! Did you all watch Glee last night? I know it's not what it used to be, but glee still gets me very excited. Being a broke college student I am about to watch it now using my sisters Hulu account. Beatles and Glee? How much better can it get. I figured I'd update before I watched it.**

**After this weekend things are going to start picking up at school and hopefully the job I have lined up will come through, but I promise I will update as regularly as I can.**

**Enough chit chat. Enjoy!**

* * *

They ended up going over to Paradise Pier. The iconic area with California Screaming, the roller coaster that spins upside down in the shape of Mickey's head. They decided on Boardwalk pizza & pasta. It was located by a ride Beth begged to go on, Goofy's Sky School. So while they all headed to find a table, Puck and Beth went on the ride.

There weren't many people in the restaurant, so they were able to push together a bunch of tables. One of the employees was about to complain, but a pointed look from Santana quickly shut him up.

The table was just enough for the 10 of them. Quinn made sure to wait for Rachel to take her seat first. Santana looked irritated because she was acting as a barrier between Finn and Rachel. Quinn would be disgruntled too if she had to sit that close to the lovely couple. There was an empty seat next to Rachel that Quinn was going to make sure would be occupied by Puck. Blaine was next to the empty seat and next to him was Kurt. Quinn at his right and next to her was an empty seat for Beth and next to Beth's seat is Mike. Coming full circle back to Finn.

They had all already ordered their food at the counter and were just waiting for it to arrive. Quinn had taken the liberty of ordering Puck a very meaty pizza. And plain cheese pizza for Beth.

Quinn watched on as they all made small talk with each other, chatting excitedly about a friend of theirs that was directing his first feature film.

"So I'm clearly missing something." Kurt said to Quinn once everyone was distracted, excitedly talking about a guy named Artie.

"Oh do you need silverware?" Quinn asked looking around the table for an extra set. Kurt put his hand over Quinn's on the table, effectively getting her attention.

"What's up with you and pint size over there?" Kurt asked her once she finally looked at him. Quinn deliberated for a moment, but the God of good timing that had been on her side recently, saved her once again.

"Hey mom can daddy sit by me?" And yet...

The only available seat was next to Rachel. That is where Puck was supposed to sit. Beth had different plans.

"Yeah please Quinn?" Puck added behind her. Quinn looked at her favorite people. Both of them using the Puckerman Puppy dog eyes on her. How was she supposed to resist that?

"Umm, sure" Quinn said a bit reluctantly. She stood from her seat and looked awkwardly around, as if a another seat was to become available out of thin air.

"Quinn" Rachel waved excitedly to her. It looked like a scene out of a high school movie where the nerdy kid was excitedly waving over the jock. She grimaced slightly and looked down at Kurt.

"You missed something alright." She mumbled to him, Kurt's eyes followed her as she hesitantly took a seat between Rachel and Blaine. Quinn made sure to be leaning heavily towards the Aladdin impersonator.

"Hey Q I was telling snuffelupagus over here that you were a Cheerio, says he remembers you." Santana said, instantly breaking the tension that enveloped them as soon as she took the seat. She eyed Santana gratefully, she did it on purpose.

"Yeah I mean I remember you other than times we met because of Puck, you were really good, why did you quit?" Finn asked good-naturedly. Quinn frowned lightly at the question, she didn't quit. Sue thought it was better to kick off the pregnant teen.

"Jesus Finn" Santana muttered, shaking her head and looking down at the table. Finn furrowed his brow, probably wondering what he had done to upset the Latina this time. Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes burning into her, also slightly curious about the question. Though she had probably already guessed the answer.

"My coach kicked me off, when I found out about" Quinn glanced over at her daughter who was being entertained playing paper football with Puck and Mike. But just in case she mouthed her daughters name "Beth." Rachel glared over at Finn who looked sufficiently embarrassed.

"No it's alright" Quinn tried to wave it off but Finn shook his head.

"No it's not. I'm sorry." Finn looked over at Kurt and nodded. "Kurt" His brother seemed to understand what he was getting at. Something that came with years of spending time together. Kurt gently placed his hands over Beth's ears so Finn could continue.

"Fuck her. She was crazy any way. I remember one time when we were playing against Roosevelt she shoved my slushie in my face because I was singing Journey." They all laughed, it was definitely a Sue Sylvester thing to do. He nodded back over at Kurt who released his hands from Beth's ears.

Beth looked around the table slightly confused. Then eyed Kurt.

"What was that for?" Kurt was about to answer Beth, but instead Finn did.

"Kurt and I used to baby sit our neighbors in high school. So whenever we said a bad word in front of a little kid we would earmuff them" Finn explained putting his hands over his own ears then removing them. Quinn really didn't want to like the guy, but the gesture warmed her heart.

"Wouldn't that mean someone would always have to earmuff me when I'm close to Santana?" Beth asked the group seriously. Santana actually smirked at her, a new wave of appreciation was formed for the younger Fabray. Everyone else laughed, so Beth took it as a cue to smile.

"You're ok, Kid" Santana nodded over to Quinn's daughter. Beth nodded back in the same manner and said.

"You're ok too" Quinn was laughing along with the rest of the table until she felt someone lean in close to her and whisper.

"Your daughter is pretty great." Quinn went rigid at the proximity of the brunette. She laughed nervously, wanting to lean away from the girl, but only finding herself leaning closer.

"I tried" She joked trying to lighten the mood. Quinn turned her head to face Rachel. She was closer than she anticipated.

"I think you succeeded" Rachel told her honestly. Quinn cleared her throat, backing up a bit. What was she thinking? Her fiancé was right there. No one caught the small interaction, and for that Quinn was grateful.

"Thank you" Quinn said quietly, smiling over at the brunette.

Their food arrived then, both Puck and Beth thanked Quinn for knowing them so well and choosing something they loved so much. Quinn stuck with a salad. Being surrounded by all these good looking people was making her self conscious. Not that she was unfit by any means. No. Part of Quinn was aware that people thought she was beautiful, but a more dominant part of herself was still very much the chubby little girl named Lucy.

"Are you feeling okay, Quinn?" Blaine asked her softly, she was mostly pushing the greens around on her plate. She smiled at the handsome man and nodded.

"I'm fine thanks" Rachel had now turned to look at her, concern in her eyes. Quinn ignored the butterflies that gave her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rachel double checked. Quinn smiled tightly at the woman and nodded.

"Yeah thanks." Quinn looked up and caught Santana eyeing them, but before Quinn could even have a chance to blush Santana subtly pointed to her left hand. Quinn wasn't quite sure what this meant. Santana was pointing at her barren ring finger, then nodded over at Rachel. Quinn glanced down and realized Rachel's ring finger was also lacking a ring.

"I thought you and Finn were engaged?" Quinn blurted out tactlessly. She grimaced at her words and looked down at her salad. "I'm sorry" She apologized "That was so rude of me" Quinn looked around the table to make sure no one else had heard, and sure enough they were all engaged in different conversations.

"No, it's a fair question." Rachel allowed, patting Quinn's hand slightly. Quinn looked up into Rachel's browns eyes and let out a breath, she wasn't just saying that to be kind, Rachel genuinely meant it. Quinn tried to ignore the tingling Rachel's hand left in it's wake on her hand.

"We were engaged in high school." Quinn nodded at this, she knew this much, but Rachel only looked embarrassed. "Foolishly, of course."

"I don't know, I think if you know something is right time shouldn't be an issue" What the hell Quinn? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why had she said that? Quinn looked over at Santana who at first glance looked like she was listening in on a conversation with Finn and Mike, but by the way her lips tightened and her hand held her fork a little too forcefully, she was listening in on their conversation and did not approve of Quinn's sentiments.

"That's very kind of you, Quinn. We were children and in over our heads. In many ways we are still those children" Rachel confessed, twirling her fork in the pasta she had ordered. Quinn had made a not that she heard Rachel ask for the vegan options.

"This was back when I had big dreams. Unrealistic dreams." She added, almost sadly. Quinn had no control over herself when she reached her hand over to cover Rachel's.

"You can't honestly believe that" Quinn told her, almost fervently. She had only seen Rachel perform twice and she already knew she was destined for greater things. Rachel however shrugged and continued her story.

"When I was rejected from NYADA, my dream school, I decided Finn was right. That he would have a steady job over here with Puck and that I could try acting. We were supposed to come over here and start our married lives together. We almost did get married, but the judge who was going to marry us got stuck in traffic because of an accident that day. So we decided it was fate telling us to hold off on the wedding." Quinn hadn't realized that when she blurted out her question to the girl that Rachel was going to tell her about their whole relationship. She found herself listening intently though.

"We struggled a lot when we first moved out here. I took some classes at the local junior college here in Anaheim. I met Blaine in my theatre productions class. He's kind of my soul mate" Rachel added looking over at the boy in question fondly "Don't let Kurt hear me say that though. I'm not sure who he would be more jealous of, me or Blaine." Rachel joked, looking over at the boys. Their hands linked, settled on top of the table. They were both watching Beth who was telling them all about the ride she and Puck went on.

"Blaine really kind of saved my life, because 3 weeks after we moved out here, Finn and I had this huge fight. We called off our engagement. It was a huge mess, I was going to go back home, but Blaine begged me to stay. He said I was the only real friend he had out here. I of course found that hard to believe because look at him." Quinn did as she was told. Rachel was right, the boy had a certain charm that seemed to draw everyone in.

"He later told me he was doing it for me, that I do things I regret because I let my emotions run free. It's funny after knowing each other for only 3 weeks he seemed to already understand me. Anyway, he told me he had a spare room that needed renting and we have been living together ever since." Quinn glanced over at Finn wondering what he and Rachel were.

"After high school Finn and I sort of regressed. We went from almost married. To moving states together. To living together. To breaking up. To no longer living together, to a long complicated strand of on again, off again fights."

"That's when I moved down here. During one of your blissful off again periods" Santana cut in, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was eaves dropping. Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend, but smiled regardless.

"So right now you are...?" Quinn prodded, wanting further elaboration.

"On" Santana groaned "Stick around for a week though, they may just be off." Santana raised her eyebrows suggestively. Rachel ignored the Latina choosing to stare at Quinn instead.

"Yes that is when Lopez over here started living under our roof free of charge." Rachel teased loudly, gaining the attention of everyone at their table.

"And ours" Puck added his mouth full of Pizza.

"I buy your food assholes" Santana argued, challenging everyone around the table to argue with her.

"Cheers to that!" Puck said lifting up his glass and taking a long swig from it. Quinn looked around the table, feeling less alienated then she did earlier in the day. These people weren't too bad. Because of this Quinn managed to muster up some courage, she wasn't sure where it came from, but she went with it.

"I think I may just stick around" Quinn told Rachel, leaning close to her so only she would hear. Rachel didn't turn to look at her, instead she blushed, smiled slightly and looked down at her salad.

* * *

After lunch Quinn and Beth were headed out, as promised. She was surprised to see the whole gang was going to walk them to the front gates.

She had just met these people so she wasn't going to go out of her way to give them a hug, In fact, the only people she did hug goodbye were Kurt and Puck. Beth though, went around and hugged everyone. Even Santana, and surprisingly she did not seem bothered by the fact.

"Will you be coming by tomorrow?" Puck asked as Beth said her last goodbyes to her two new favorite boys. Had Brittany mentioned wanting to go to Disneyland?

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe between breaks you can actually take her on some rides." Puck smiled happily at the idea. He was still very much a child at heart. And that way Quinn could move in and lay some ground work down on possibly wooing one Rachel Berry.

She wasn't even quite sure that Rachel liked women, but she could feel that mutual attraction and usually that would not be enough for Quinn, but Rachel was not a usual circumstance.

"Alright Q, hand over the phone" Santana told Quinn laying her hand out flat in front of Quinn. She looked at the hand skeptically, but allowed the Latina her phone. Santana clicked on the phone a few times and handed it back to Quinn.

"There. Now it is booty call enabled. Or you know, if you need help moving heavy crap around. Just feed me and we'll be square." Rachel popped into the conversation at this point.

"Though the first option is tempting" Quinn laughed holding up her phone in thanks. "I think I might pass."

"Your loss" Santana said flippantly. Rachel took this opportunity to snatch Quinn's phone out of her hand and follow Santana's lead in putting in her number. Quinn watched the girl, an amused smile on her face.

"What Santana said and you don't even have to feed me. I am known for my organizational skills." Rachel informed Quinn proudly, handing her back her phone.

"You're offering Quinn a booty call?" Santana teased her friend. Rachel turned about 6 different shades of red before stuttering.

"N-No Why" She laughed uncomfortable "Why would-would you say that?"

"Because I told her that her phone was booty call enabled." Rachel shook her head at Santana and glared. "Why must you always be so crass? I was obviously offering to help Quinn move. Not for a hook up."

"Could have fooled me" Santana shrugged, Quinn laughed at this, causing Rachel to whip her head in her direction.

"Don't encourage her." Rachel snapped, causing Quinn to laugh more. "Fine if you two insist on acting like children I will have to rescind my offer. Good luck alphabetizing your movies on your own" Rachel huffed.

"How ever will I survive?" Quinn pouted at the girl. Rachel hesitated for a moment, like she wanted to say something, but instead she smiled at Quinn's pout.

"I don't appreciate being made fun of. I was simply adding to Santana's offering of helping you move heavy stuff around." Rachel said

"What could you possibly move around Dinklage?" Quinn bit back a laugh when Rachel frowned at the name.

"You aren't much taller than me Santana" Rachel countered. Santana rolled her eyes and scoffed at the girl. Quinn decided to cut in, not wanting this conversation to get any more ridiculous than it already was.

"I really appreciate the offer. Thank you both." Rachel beamed over at Quinn, happy to offer her services. Santana only nodded in response.

Quinn and Beth left the park hand in hand. Not bothering to get a hand stamp at the gate. They wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

Quinn looked around as they headed for the trams to take them to the parking lot. There was still groups of people with Disney apparel. Children holding Light sabers and assortments of Mickey Mouse balloons. Some of them with hats and sun glasses, others suffering from the beginning stages of sun burns. A distinct smell of sun block tinged the air. The magic was still all around. Maybe Tinkerbell really did sprinkle pixie dust everywhere. Yes the magic Quinn felt as she entered in the morning was still there.

"I like daddies friends" Beth told her mother as they stepped on a tram letting them know they would be going to Woody Parking.

"I do too" Quinn told her daughter. The magic was still there, but it also felt like so much more.

* * *

There was a loud, excited knock on the door that brought Quinn out of her distraction. She was looking through old family albums. It was 9:30 and Beth had gone to sleep, exhausted from the long exciting day.

Quinn opened the door to reveal on of her best friends holding a small duffel bag in one arm and a bottle of wine in the opposite hand. Brittany let the duffel bag drop quickly enveloping her best friend in a hug.

"Quinn it's so good to see you!" Brittany breathed into her neck. She held her friend tighter and longer than usual (Brittany hugs were great, so she didn't mind) leading Quinn to believe that there was something wrong with her friend, but when Brittany pulled away she saw that it was just because she missed her. They lived in the same state now, things were going to change.

"Where's Beth?" Brittany asked excitedly, searching around the messy living room for the younger blonde.

Quinn ushered her friend inside, not wanting the cool air to escape her apartment. She would have to get used to the constant heat from Southern California.

"She went to sleep, it's been a long day" Quinn explained, taking the bottle of wine Brittany had bought and leading the way to her kitchen. Brittany frowned, disappointed. She riffled through her duffel bag and pulled out a stuffed duck.

"I brought her a present. I was so sad that I had to miss her birthday." Brittany told Quinn, showing her the Duck and making quacking noises. Quinn smiled at her oldest friend. Ever since Quinn was pregnant with Beth, Brittany had been buying her stuffed Ducks. It became a sort of tradition for her to give her one on her birthday.

"And tomorrow I want to take her out wherever she wants to go as a belated present" Brittany told her, gladly accepting the glass of red wine Quinn was handing her.

"You don't have to do that, Britt." Quinn told the bubbly blonde, Brittany gulped from the glass greedily, then tilting Quinn's glass to her mouth forcing her to do the same.

"I know I don't have to. And it's been a while, wine gets you to open up about your feelings, so we are talking. Wether you like it or not" Brittany said proud that she knew her friend well enough that she knew what effects certain alcohol had on Quinn. Quinn chuckled, the buzz of the wine already fuzzing up her mind.

"I missed you Britt" Quinn said as she served them each another glass.

"See!" Brittany pointed at Quinn because of her rare use of sentiment. Quinn laughed and lead her friend over to her room, it was slightly more organized than the rest of the apartment.

Once the bottle of wine was finished (and both Quinn and Brittany giggled their way through sneaking the stuffed duck into Beth's sleeping arms without waking her up) they sat up in Quinn's bed reminiscing about the past.

"I don't know Britt, you and that Joe guy were a pretty weird combination" Quinn giggled, Brittany was sprawled over the large bed taking up most of the room so Quinn laid her head on her friends stomach and let her legs dangle off the side of the bed.

"I liked his hair at first!" Brittany defended with a laugh, running her fingers through Quinn's hair now "But then it started to remind me of a spider, but he had soft hands" Brittany didn't seem like she knew what to defend anymore. She dated a guy that had dreads with bible quotes tattooed to his body, Quinn could admit he was kind, albeit a bit strange.

"What happened to you and Spencer? I always really liked her" If it were a couple of years ago Quinn would wince at the name of her only real girlfriend, now she could look back at that time with fondness.

"I guess we weren't meant to be. I mean, she was great with Beth, mom loved her. Though I don't think she would have if she had known we were sleeping together" Brittany made a 'bow chick wow wow' noise at this, getting a laugh out of Quinn "and she really cared about me."

"And she was hot" Brittany added helpfully, Quinn laughed again, her eyes starting to close, the feeling of Brittany's fingers in her hair lulling her to sleep.

"Yeah that too. I think in the end we were too broken for each other" Brittany hummed, like maybe she too was falling asleep.

"You need someone who could fill in the parts that chipped away" Quinn noted that Brittany used a lot of metaphors whenever she had a bit too much wine."Anyone in mind?"

Quinn couldn't help her thoughts flashing to a small brunette in Jasmine attire. Great, now she wasn't going to be able to watch Aladdin without getting hot and bothered.

"Maybe. I don't know, I just met her. So it's too soon to tell." Brittany's hands stilled in Quinn's hair, she groaned in protest so Brittany continued.

"The fact that you're even mentioning someone means a lot coming from you Quinn." Brittany noted. It was true, Quinn had dated a girl, Sarah, well she constantly hooked up with her, she couldn't exactly call it dating. She didn't even tell Brittany until well after a month of sleeping with the girl, and she had known her longer than that. After one day of knowing Rachel she was already mentioning her to her best friend.

Though Quinn conceded that it would only take listening to Rachel Berry 3 minutes, the length of her brilliantly singing a song, for them to fall in love with her. Woah. Love? No one mentioned anything about that.

"She seems special" Is all Quinn added a smile playing at her lips. It was still there when she drifted off to sleep.

Quinn dreamt of magic carpet rides and short brunettes with gorgeous brown eyes and a voice more beautiful than the 7 wonders of the world.

"Mom" A sleepy voice awoke her from her slumber. Quinn sat up in bed, she wasn't sure when but it seemed Brittany had arranged them so they were sleeping next to each other on the bed instead of sprawled on top of each other.

"Hmm?" Quinn had to learn to become a morning person when her daughter was born. Well maybe not necessarily a morning person, she wasn't as grouchy as she used to be, and she still could barely function without a cup of coffee, but when it came to Beth she was always ready for her day.

"I think aunt Brittany is magical" Beth yawned rubbing at her eyes. Quinn found the sight of her half asleep daughter standing in her doorway holding a stuffed duck in her arm completely adorable.

"I think so too, but why do you?' Quinn asked, yawning. Beth lifted the duck in the air.

"She teleported me a duck" Quinn laughed lightly.

"Someone say duck?" Brittany sat up sleepily looking around like she had awoken from a scary dream. Beth blinked a couple of times at the Blonde with unruly air laying next to Quinn. She rubbed at her eyes like she couldn't believe it.

"Aunt Brittany?" Beth asked breathlessly, all traces of sleep gone from her face. Brittany smiled over at the little girl. Suddenly very awake. Brittany had always been like that, as soon as she was up she was ready for the day.

"Beth!" Brittany squealed extending her arms out for the girl. Beth quickly climbed into the bed and practically tackled Brittany. Brittany didn't mind the enthusiasm. She wrapped her arms around the little girl and held her close, then started to tickle her. Quinn smiled at the heartwarming sight, but then plopped her head back down on her pillow. She was still exhausted.

"Why don't we go make some breakfast and let your mom get a little more sleep?" Quinn heard Brittany say. After all these years she was still looking out for her.

"Lets make her lots of bacon!" Beth added excitedly.

About an hour and a half later Quinn wandered out of her bedroom, the smell of bacon wafting into her room was too much to bare.

"We were just about to call you. Sit, breakfast is ready" Brittany instructed, Quinn found it easier to just listen to Brittany. Beth was setting the table with glasses and silverware.

"We made pancakes and eggs and extra bacon for you mom!" Beth told her mother excitedly. Quinn was puzzled, she glanced over at the fridge.

"I didn't have any of that stuff." Brittany walked over setting down a plate filled with extra crispy bacon, just like Quinn liked.

"Oh we went to the store" Brittany said nonchalantly. Quinn hated when people did stuff like that, she felt like she owed them. She only let it slide without an argument because it was Brittany.

"You are going to make a great wife one day" Quinn said instead. She finally really examined her daughter and Brittany. They both looked dressed and ready for the day.

"Oh I know!" Brittany smiled proudly "Beth decided where we are going today for unbirthday." Beth beamed over at her mother and took a seat next to her.

"Oh yeah, and wheres that?" She asked her daughter, but instead of either of the blondes responding her, Brittany set a plate down for each of the Fabrays.

On it were eggs, chopped strawberries, and a pancake in the shape of Mickey Mouse.

Quinn smiled down at her plate then at her two favorite blondes. Looked like they were headed back to the one place that magic might really exist. And it came in the form of a short brunette with a golden voice.

* * *

**So I know this isn't the best of Faberry, but I figured we needed a bit of background info on what exactly is going on with the whole Finchel situation. There will definitely be better Faberry scenes to come.**

**And I love friendships almost as much as I love actual ships, so more Pezberry, Kuitt, and Blainchel( or is it Raine?) I'm still new to this whole fanfcic thing Hahaha.**

**CuriousStar: Your reviews make me smile. I love Kurt and Rachel's relationship on the show, but I feel like they are too alike. I think Kurt and Quinn can really balance each other out.**

**W1cked: Brittany will be meeting Pucks friends in the next installment. I'm excited to write it.**

**AlsoAngels: Here's one more!**

**hurryupandwait: I think one thing RM did right was create these amazing characters. It's sad that he just didn't know what to do with them after. So even though I might only mention them, I really want as many Glee characters in here as possible.**

**MrsRosso: Thank you so much!**

**Heather: Thank you! I have fun writing this so I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**RCFlorida: I'd have to disagree i think the Joe and Quinn relationship had the least amount of chemistry. Finn and Rachel do well as friends I think. Remember the episode where Finn and Rachel rigged the dues competition so Sam and Quinn would win? I had so much fun with Finchel in that episode. But they are horrendous the rest of the time. Faberry FTW!**

**elalsb:Thank you for your review! Glad you like it!**

**southernranger1: Haha DUMBO! I honestly don't know how anyone can fall asleep through her voice, it is beautiful. Thank you so much!**

**Blackship007:Thank you so much! I think those two are their best when they are apart.**

**LionAgron: Here's one more!**

**rm06:Disney and Glee, I think they make a great combination. Thank you! RM makes these brilliant characters and then he kind of sticks to one trait and runs with it. i.e. Santana-Bitch Brittany-ditzy Rachel-Selfish. There is so much more depth to them though, and sometimes he really does get it right with them. And don't get me wrong, I love bitch Santana, but she is so much more than that. I think Santana is mainly snarky, and that's what I'm going for here. I'm really glad you like it so far!**

**Anonymous: Thank you for your review! You are correct, that was kitty. I think all of the New Directions and then some will be making an appearance in this fic. There will definitely be some brittanna, but other than that i'm going to just let my story flow and see where it takes me when it comes to ships.**

**SalGersGirl: Your reviews made my day! Thank you so much for reviewing each chapter. ScaryQuinn! Will not come out to Santana quite yet, though she definitely has all the reason to. Puck and Kurt did their share of pissing me off as well. But I blame that on the writing, the characters, if you follow them to their route creation wouldn't act like such..douches. We have seen glimpses of how good of a guy Puck could be. Though getting Quinn drunk was not one of them, but as teenagers we all make mistakes, I know I did at 16. Maybe not pregnancy mistakes but i definitely fucked up on more than one occasion. And I completely agree on what you're saying about Finn. He started off as a god guy and had the potential to continue that way, and every once in a while we saw that boy who crushed on the nerdy glee singer, but they wrote him to be such an ass hat. I am very glad you like my version of these characters. And I hope to get some faberry shippers to actually like my Finn. Thank you again for your reviews!**

**Again, I love you hearing from you guys.**

**It brought you 4 updates in 4 days, so keep em coming!**


	5. Small world, isn't it?

**2 updates in one day? What can I say? I saw Glee today and was inspired (and of course all of your lovely reviews). I miss what it used to be, but todays episode really reminded me why I fell in love with the little show that could.**

**Can I just take a moment to applaud Becca Tobin and Kevin McHale for making Kitty and Artie so damn adorable?**

**Anyone else exited for Demi Lovato? We all know that Brittana is end game. In the mean time I'm simply going to pretend that Santana is finding herself some beautiful ladies to keep her company.**

**I'm really loving all of your guys's Disney mentions in your reviews.**

**And heres what you guys are really waiting for:**

* * *

About two hours later Quinn found herself walking into DIsney's California Adventures on her own. Brittany had said that she promised her 'contact' that she would wait for her right outside the gate. Quinn said she wanted to go in and tell Puck about Brittany coming in to meet all of his friends. and ok, maybe she wanted to see Rachel.

Quinn still hadn't told Brittany about Puck's role in the musical, though she suspected Beth might let it slip. She wanted to surprise Brittany with the information. Brittany loved anyone who danced around all day as their job and she wanted Puck to be the one to tell her. Puck had always had a certain fondness for Quinn's friends. Both Mercedes and Brittany became his friends too.

Beth, loving her aunt Brittany so much, decided to stay behind with her, waiting for her aunts friend. Quinn walked with a little more hop in her step, If she wasn't so happy she would laugh at herself. Quinn could feel the new opportunities arising. She seriously felt like a Disney Princess as she walked down the street of the theme park. Maybe if she sang little birds would fly down and braid her hair.

She reached the glass double doors and instead of finding the man who took his job too seriously, she found the same surly blonde that was with Kurt the previous day, standing there.

"Wendy right?" The girl asked in a bored tone. Quinn was going to respond but the blonde continued on.

"Kurt is over at the mainland today." Quinn wasn't sure what that meant but the girl didn't elaborate.

"I'm here to see Noah Puckerman." Quinn told her instead of asking her to clarify.

"Of course you're friends with them." The girl muttered stepping away form the door to let Quinn pass.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said instead of stepping in. The girl rolled her eyes at Quinn but elaborated.

"If this were high school they would be the popular kids. And the rest of us the band geeks." She stated like she didn't care, but Quinn knew better. She was just like that girl in high school.

"They're not as intimidating as they seem. Try actually smiling, it helps with making friends." Quinn said as she pulled the door open.

"I don't care if they don't like me" She told Quinn.

"Sure you don't" Quinn laughed continuing on to the theatre. She lead herself in, and took a seat in the front row. Sure she felt a little more familiar with the area, but it didn't mean she was going to start wandering around backstage.

"Quinn!" A surprised voice called out from the stage. Quinn wasn't going to dwell on the fact that she already knew the voice and it made her feel butterflies.

"You haven't been out here long have you? You didn't have to wait alone. You could've come backstage." Rachel walked to the edge of the stage and looked down, like she was deliberating jumping off. Trying to find the right way to do it without hurting herself.

"No, I just go here" Quinn laughed "Do you need help?" She asked the singer. Rachel looked up at her, offended.

"I am very capable of getting down on my own Thank you very much" Rachel snapped, but she still looked around for a simpler way down. Quinn put her hands up in surrender and chuckled at the girl, finding her pouting adorable.

"I'm sure you are I was just offering you a hand." She explained. Rachel bit her lip and nodded at her. Quinn had to force herself to tear her gaze away from Rachel's lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit sensitive about my height." Quinn stood up and stepped right to the edge of the stage.

"I like your height." She told the girl, mustering up more courage for what she was about to do. She patted the edge of the stage. "Here, sit" Quinn instructed. Rachel looked at her a bit skeptically, but followed her instructions. Quinn stepped right in front of Rachel. "I'm going to put my hands on your waist, ok?" Rachel visibly swallowed at the sudden proximity, she nodded, like maybe she didn't trust her voice.

Quinn put her hands gently on the girls small waist, she tried not to relish the moment too much. She didn't want to come off as a perve. She prayed Rachel couldn't feel her rapid pulse.

"Now hop down and I'll help you" Quinn said, in a much quieter voice. Fearing that if she spoke any louder she would spook the girl, or worse her voice would crack.

Rachel scooted forward on her but and sort of shimmied down her own hands over Quinn's that were on her waist. The girl was light so she was able to guide Rachel to the ground without a problem. Well one problem; her self control, or rather, lack of.

Rachel and Quinn stood toe to toe once Rachel's feet were finally on the ground. All Quinn had to do was lean in a bit and she would feel Rachel's lips on her own. The temptation was too hard to resist.

"Hi" Quinn breathed, her lips almost touching Rachel's as she spoke. Rachel smiled at the girl, looking right into her hazel eyes.

"Hi" Rachel responded softly, her lips ghosting against Quinn's. Quinn let out a shaky breath and removed her hands from Rachel's waist. While she really liked Rachel, she wasn't going to make Rachel a cheater, she would however show how she was the better choice, but she would not break up that relationship. Rachel would have to do that.

She didn't step back though, other than dropping her hands from Rachel's waist she didn't move a muscle. It was like an elaborate game of chess and it was now Rachel's turn.

"Ay Dios Mio! She's here. What am I going to do?" Someone stepped on the stage, and by the sound of it, it was Santana. And yet neither girl moved.

"Berry! Where are you?" Rachel and Quinn tore their eyes away from one another and looked over at the stage, and sure enough Santana was on the stage, pacing looking completely out of her mind.

"Here" Rachel said, slowly taking a step back from Quinn.

"Oh hey Q" Santana greeted her a bit distractedly. She made no note to the proximity between the two girls.

"Ay, que voy hacer? No, no puede ser! Mira come me veo!" Santana looked at Rachel for help.

"You're speaking too fast Santana. What on earth is going on?" Rachel asked her friend, she didn't seem to concerned to the fact that her friend was losing her mind.

"You speak spanish?" Quinn asked the girl, impressed. Rachel shook her head.

"You pick up a thing or two after years of Santana's abuse. I understand it if you speak it slow enough, but I can only speak a few words" Rachel explained to Quinn. Quinn almost asked the girl if she could roll her r's. And then scorned herself for thinking like Puck.

"Berry, you don't understand. Beiste just called..."The girl explained, but if anything Quinn was even more confused. Like Beast, as in tale as old as time?

"She didn't fire you did she? I'll talk to her" Rachel said suddenly more concerned for her friend. Santana shook her head at the girl.

"It's worse" Santana told them in a small voice. Blaine suddenly walked on stage. He had a huge grin on his face and didn't seem too worried by Santana's frantic pacing. Actually, he seemed to relish it.

"Has she told you guys?" Blaine asked, chuckling at Santana.

"Fuck you Harvey Milk" Santana muttered shoving his shoulder. Blaine ignored her and looked at Rachel and Quinn expectantly.

"No she hasn't told us." Rachel told him, taking a few steps away from Quinn, they were standing a little closer than acquaintances would.

"Beiste called" He explained, Rachel nodded, like this added a bit to the puzzle, but to Quinn it was like throwing in a piece that didn't belong.

"Yeah she said that much" Quinn told him, hoping he would further elaborate.

"She's coming" Blaine grinned sitting at the edge of the stage.

"Why does it matter if Bieste is coming?" Rachel asked Blaine, he shook his head.

"Not not Bieste, well her too, but she's bringing HER" Blaine emphasized the word. This seemed to panic Santana even more. She hopped off the stage and stepped in front of Quinn.

"How do I look Q?" Santana asked her. Quinn eyes the crazy girl and looked over at the two saner looking people in the room.

"You look good Santana, what's going on?" Quinn looked around the auditorium hoping to fond a clue at who this elusive SHE is.

"Last year" Rachel started to explain. "The show went through some changes so Disney hired a new choreographer. And Santana fell in love at first sight."

Choreographer? Quinn knew she was in Disneyland, but the world could not be as small as the song entailed.

"Mom guess what aunt Brittany just told me!" Beth burst in through the theatre doors grasping tightly on to Brittany's hand, dragging her in behind her. Not too far behind was a stern looking woman, Quinn would probably normally fear the woman but she was watching Brittany and Beth fondly.

"That's her" Santana gasped, taking a hold of Quinn's hand tightly. Quinn furrowed her brow, looking down at their linked hands and then back at Santana. Who also glanced down and realized she was holding hands with Quinn. Santana quickly disengaged and stood behind Quinn instead.

"What did she tell you?" Quinn asked Beth.

"How does your daughter know her?" Santana hissed into Quinn's ear from behind. Quinn ignored her, waving her off like a bug buzzing near her ear.

"She told me that she made up some of the dances for the show. Isn't that cool?" Quinn looked over at Brittany who was beaming proudly, looking around the room of performers, even eyeing Santana who was still hidden behind her.

"You choreographed the dances for-oh! OH!" Quinn turned her head slightly to look at Santana. Quinn hadn't pegged her for the nervous type, but apparently Brittany rendered the girl to mush. Quinn began to laugh, how had her life turned into this mess? She heard Rachel and Blaine chuckling as well.

"Am I missing something?" Brittany asked, the stern woman finally reaching them. Santana pinched Quinn in the side, a silent plea for her not to say anything.

"No, it's fine Britt. It's just, did you know Puck is in the show?" Brittany's eyes lit up at the name, she looked around the room, but Puck was nowhere in sight.

"You know Puckerman, cookie?" The stern woman asked Brittany. Brittany looked over at the woman and nodded.

"Puck and I are old friends, why wasn't he here last year?" Britney questioned the woman.

"I just gave him the job" The woman explained then turned her eyes on Quinn.

"You must be little Beth's mother, fine kid you have there" The woman offered Quinn her hand. Quinn took it with a large smile, this was the woman responsible for Puck having his job.

"Yes ma'am I'm Quinn Fabray. Thank you so much for giving Puck the job" Beth let go of Brittany's hand to wander over behind Quinn's back to look at Santana. Santana was literally shooing the girl like a stray dog.

"Shannon Bieste, and Bieste or Shannon are fine, none of this ma'am business. So this is Puckerman's Beth? Well ain't it a small world?" Bieste guffawed looking around the room.

"Well it was nice to see you cookie" Bieste told Brittany offering her a hug. "And nice meeting you kind folk, but all these pretty people better get getting, they do have a job to do." Bieste looked pointedly at her performers, then grinned. Only teasing them.

"Have a good day miss Bieste!" Rachel called out to the woman.

"What are you doing kid?" Santana asked form behind Quinn's back. Beth was tugging on Santana's arm trying to bring her out form hiding.

"Why are you hiding Santana?" Beth asked, tugging harder on her arm.

"I'm not hiding" Santana growled.

"Brittany it's so nice to see you again!" Rachel said finally, walking over to the blonde to distract her from Santana's childishness. Brittany surprised Rachel by fiercely hugging her. Blaine decided to hop off the stage and join the hug fest.

"Brittany, you are looking marvelous as ever" Blane laughed before hugging her without hesitating.

"You as well Prince Ali" Brittany giggled.

"How do you know Quinn?" Rachel asked, straight to the point. If Quinn didn't know any better she detected a hint of jealousy.

"Quinn and I have been best friends forever." Brittany explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana hissed at Quinn. Quinn turned her head slightly and hissed back.

"I didn't know what you were talking about." Beth tugged Santana one last time, bring her out from behind Quinn's back.

"I want you to meet my aunt Brittany Santana" The little girl told the Latina, she turned to look at Quinn with wide eyes.

"I love your daughter" She said only loud enough for Quinn to hear.

"I've met her Beth. Hi Santana, you're as pretty as I remember you." Santana looked caught off guard that Brittany remembered her face, let alone her name.

"That's nice-I mean-pretty-You're pretty, I mean." Santana was tumbling all over her words, not sure what to say to the blonde.

"She thinks your pretty" Beth felt the need to translate for the Latina. Santana glanced back at Quinn her eyes repeating her earlier words 'i love your daughter'. Rachel giggled and took a step next to Quinn, Blaine also decided to join in on the fun.

"She's a sinking ship." Rachel noted as Santana blushed four different shades of red.

"I think it's sweet" Blaine told the women.

" Santana seems like such a bad ass though. I would have never though she would act like this" Quinn told them, Brittany made a move that Quinn knew she did only when she was flirting. She pushed her blonde hair back out of her face and bit her lip gently.

"Oh she doesn't." Rachel told Quinn

"Yeah Santana is usually very smooth with the ladies." Blaine added. Quinn thought back to the coffee girl that Santana hit on. Yeah, she could see that.

"She must have it bad for your friend." Rachel told Quinn, before she could comment on anything Pucks voice boomed through the auditorium.

"No way! Britt is that you!?" Puck leaped impressively off the stage and almost shoved Santana out of the way to wrap Brittany up in his arms and spinning her around.

"What are you doing here?" He asked once he set her down and said a quick apology to a disgruntled Santana.

"I came to visit Q. I hear a congratulations are in order." Brittany told her old friend.

"Thanks Britt." Puck said a bit shyly.

"Where's Mike?" She asked suddenly, looking around. Mike appeared on stage and Brittany launched herself in his direction. They hugged like they were old friends.

"You know here?" Santana punched Pucks arm.

"That's going to bruise" He mumbles, rubbing at his arm.

"You're blue half of the time anyway" Santa shoots back "Why didn't you tell me you knew Brittany?" Santana pressed urgently. Puck eyed the girl and took a step away from her and closer to Quinn.

"I didn't know it was an issue" His tome makes it sound like a question, he's afraid if he says the wrong thing he will get punched. "Oh! Id this the hot blonde choreographer everyone says you fell in love with?" Quinn laughs when Santana punches him again.

"She went on about her for weeks." Rachel explained. Quinn turned to look at the short woman instead of the abuse going on in front of her.

"Really?" Quinn wished Brittany would have mentioned something about Santana to her, clearly she liked her.

"Oh yeah, she regretted never getting her number" Rachel told her with a nod, looking over at Brittany and Mike talk animatedly to one another. Quinn kept her eye on Santana though, the girl genuinely like her friend and she wasn't sure if it should concern her or not. They seem like an unlikely pair, but at the same time Quinn could see them working out so perfectly together.

"Quinn this is so cool! Ca you believe most of us are from Lima!" Brittany exclaimed hopping off the stage gracefully.

"You still kept in contact with Bieste?" Rachel questioned, Quinn had found the connection odd as well.

"Oh yeah, we email each other. She calls me cookie. I think it's nice. I've always been tempted to touch her boobs..." Brittany trailed off, getting lost in her own train of thought. Quinn looked around the room, ready to defend her friend. Brittany had always been sort of...quirky, for lack of a better term. Mercedes and Quinn became Brittany's number one defenders form anyone who dared to call her stupid.

No one looked bothered by Brittany's comment they looked like that found it charming and funny. Santana was the one who spoke up.

"I think we've all thought about it" Quinn smiled over at the Latina's effort to show interest. She really did like Brittany, quirks and all.

"Get Santana off my back" Puck whispered into Quinn's ear. She hadn't even seen him approach.

"How do you want me to do that?" Quinn asked, slightly annoyed, Rachel had looked like she wanted to stir up a conversation with her and Puck totally berry-blocked her.

"I don't know, take them to Berry's dressing room so you girls can talk more privately." Quinn was about to protest, but it seems Rachel had been listening in.

"Oooh that's perfect" She said excitedly.

"Hey Beth! Want to go see my dressing room, it's pretty cool." Puck told his daughter, already throwing the little girl over his shoulder before he could get a response.

"Hey Santana we should see if our wardrobe is here. Quinn, Brittany you both are more than welcome to join us."

"Oooh do you have one of those mirrors with the lights around it Santana?" Brittany asked the Latina excitedly.

"Um yeah." Brittany was already taking Santana's hand, begging her to lead the way.

"I don't think we'll have to work to hard with them" Rachel noted, opting to use the stage doors instead of having to climb up into the stage. Quinn was kind of hoping they would try to hop the stage. Not that she was perving on Rachel, well maybe a little.

"Santana is a good person, right? Brittany, she's my best friend and-" Rachel smiled at how protective the blonde was being.

"Santana is a good person where it counts. She has her flaws, but she would never hurt a person she genuinely cares about." Quinn sighed at this, feeling comforted. She felt she could trust Rachel's judgement. They made it to the dressing room just as Santana was opening the door.

"Oh hey Q, can I ask you something?" She asked. Rachel took this as a cue to go inside her dressing room and entertain Brittany.

"What's up? Quinn asked as soon as Rachel closed the door behind her.

"Rachel is my best friend." Santana said bluntly, Quinn imagined that she didn't say this out loud very often.

"Ok" Quinn said, not sure how else to respond.

"Brittany is your best friend, right?" Quinn nodded, still not understanding. "I gave you an in with my best friend" Ok, now Quinn was able to connect the dots.

"So you want an in with Brittany." She stated, not as a question, but Santana nodded anyway.

"About that in with Rachel..." Quinn said a bit icily. "She's not single, so why should I offer you an in?" Santana's lips pressed into a tight line.

"Yeah that was kind of a bitch move even for me." She nodded "Slap me and we call it even?" Santana asked hopefully.

"What the fuck Santana? I mean I know we barely know each other but I thought we were cool. Why would you want me to make a fool out of myself by trying to pursue her." Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn and scoffed.

"Please, like you weren't going to make a move in your own time" Quinn would give her that. She had already felt the attraction, Santana simply gave her the smoking gun.

"Still, I made a total ass out of myself" Quinn said bitterly. Not willing to give up her Ice Queen act.

"Look Quinn, you're cool and everything but do you really think I gave you the go ahead with Rachel for you?" Quinn was a bit puzzled, she had thought Santana was just being nice. Now that she thought back on it she realized that is not Santana's M.O.

"No I wouldn't sick some stranger on Rachel if I didn't think it was good for her. That girl in there? She saved my life in high school. She is the best friend a girl like me could possibly ask for, so no I didn't do it for you. I did it for her."

"But why?"

"I'm not going into detail, because like I said, I barely know you. But I know Rachel. She's drowning in her relationship, but it's all she knows. She doesn't know that she deserves better and not just in her relationship, but in life. And I saw the way she looked at you. A girl she barely knows! And she looked at you like she finally found that something better." Quinn pondered that for a moment, not really sure how to take it.

"You don't need a in with Brittany. She already likes you" Quinn sighed, Santana's eyes lit up at the revelation.

"i gave you an in even though the hobbit already liked you" Santana wanted her moneys worth apparently.

"That's your in Santana. Just be yourself. The thing about Britt is she can totally sniff out bullshit. If she senses that you aren't being yourself then she won't want anything to do with you." Santana nodded taking this in.

"Thanks" Santana told Quinn, and it looked like she actually meant it.

"My pleasure" Quinn told her. Santana turned around to face the door but Quinn stopped her.

"Santana?" She called out. Santana turned around to look at Quinn.

"That girl in there? My best friend? She also saved my life, so if you hurt her... Your body will go missing and all the evidence to prove you even existed." Santana stared at Quinn her eyes only allowing to show a little bit of fear.

"You're pretty bad ass, Fabray." Is all she says, almost turning around to open the door.

"And Santana?" Santana turned around again to look at Quinn. Quinn brought her hand up to meet Santana's cheek without a moments hesitation. The slap cracking loudly in the hallway.

"I deserved that" Santana said, her eyes squeezed shut from the pain. An angry red hand print was left on her face.

* * *

About 15 minutes later Rachel and Quinn found themselves alone in the dressing room. Brittany and Santana had wandered off with the promise of returning with coffees. The topic had stayed on Brittany and Santana and how sickeningly sweet their flirting was. But there was a lull in their conversation and they suddenly found themselves enveloped in an awkward silence. Sitting on the same couch they had almost shared a kiss on just the previous day.

Get your head in the game, Fabray! Say something. Something Charming! Or sweet! Complement her smile! Say anything!

"I want to apologize" Rachel suddenly blurted out before Quinn could find the right part of Rachel's anatomy to compliment without sounding creepy.

"For what?" Quinn asked, she couldn't think back on Rachel doing anything to offend her.

"About-about" Rachel chewed on her bottom lip, looking for the right words.

"There's no easy way to say this. About almost kissing you yesterday." Right, _that._

"I'm not" Quinn said honestly. Rachel seemed taken aback by her response.

"You're not?" She asks tucking a lock of her beautiful hair behind her ear. Quinn noticed she did this whenever she was feeling self conscious.

"No. We almost kissed, but we didn't. You didn't cheat on your on again off again boyfriend, but at least we both know that our attraction is there." Quinn explained to the brunette.

"I for one am glad that I know you are attracted to me. And I think I have made it abundantly clear that I am to you." Rachel looked up to meet Quinn's eyes.

"I wouldn't say abundantly." Rachel said shyly, causing Quinn to laugh.

"Well you DO have a boyfriend, so I can't go over board. But just to be clear as glass, I think you are amazing Rachel Berry." Quinn told her, leaning in. Rachel looked a bit surprised that Quinn would be so forward, but her body did seem to react. She leaned in as well, but instead of getting a taste of those Berry lips like she wanted to (She couldn't even call it a want anymore, it was more of a craving, a _desire) _she leaned in as if to get a taste, and at the last second kissed her cheek.

"You're going to give me trouble aren't you, miss Fabray?" Rachel asked shakily, scooting back so she was leaning against the arm rest of the tiny couch.

"Only if I'm really lucky." Quinn grinned, mirroring her action. She needed to scoot away as well. Too breathe air that wasn't being mixed with Rachel's breath. Or Quinn couldn't be held accountable for what she could do next.

Not when the forbidden fruit known as Rachel Berry's lips were calling her name.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**gleefaberry: I just realized I missed your last review and I'm sorry! Know that i do read them and I appreciate them even more! You are too kind! Glee and Beatles make a great combination right? I loved the episode.**

**elalsb:Thank you for yours support. I'm glad you like the pacing. I'm not a hug fan of fic that jump right into a faberry relationship and expect everything to be hunky dory(yeah I just used that term)**

**CuriousStar: You ask? I deliver!**

**soleluna113: That is really too kind of you! Thank you for your support!**

**W1cked: Santana is pretty genius isn't she? Hope you like this one!**

**Anonymous: So glad you liked it. One thing I can pride myself is being good at characterization. My screenwriting professor praised me for it, so I'm glad he isn;t the only one (because i did kinf of find him rather loony)**

**Guest: It's funny I read your Disney Princess line right after I wrote this chapter and I laughed because Quinn felt like one in this chapter. All I am going to say is Rachel is meant for Broadway, she always has been. And expect more flirtatious banter. I love banter of any kind, so i tend to try and write a lot of it, wether it silly, flirtatious, or witty. Thank you so much for your review and I am so glad you liked it.**

**southernranger1: I totally laughed at your comment. Thank you for reading and I'm glad you're happy that the 'lovely couple' isn't shacking it up together.**

**IloveDi: Thank you for reading, here is another one for you. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**hurryupandwait: You took the words right out of my mouth. This Finn isn't very cannon, he isn't the ass hat that they made him out to be in the show. He is genuine, and kind, dim, but definitely well intentioned. But Finchel is just not meant to be. Rachel just needs to figure that out with a little nudging from Blaine. Whispers from Kurt. Wooing from Quinn. And a kick in the ass from Santana.**

**nikq:Blainchel thats how you say it! haha. I think Finchel would be great as friends, do you think Finn will though?**

**Once again, I love hearing from all of you. Don't be shy! It keeps me inspired!**

**Have a nice weekend!**


	6. It means no worries

**Hello lovely people, I am back again.**

**Just thought I should warn you guys that once Tuesday hits, updates will not be coming in as frequently because of school and work. **

**I love hearing from all of you, thank you all again, for your kind words.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

By this point Quinn had memorized the shows schedule. While Puck and her new friends performed Quinn, Brittany, and Beth went around the park to explore the rides. Though they did watch the morning show, because Quinn could not resist that voice.

Beth was having the time of her life, she had a whole litter of people she could pick and choose to go on rides with. Quinn couldn't help but really fall in love with this group of people as they indulged her daughter on everything she asked of them. Quinn would think that they would all be too exhausted to go on rides while on their breaks but they all seemed more than happy to do it.

Beth begged to go on the little mermaid ride with Rachel, because she wanted her to "Sing all the songs while we ride it. Can you do that Rachel?". Rachel had beamed at the little girl and then looked around at the all her friends pointedly.

"Beth is my new favorite. She is ASKING me to sing during the ride. So none of you can complain. Okay?" Santana had rolled her eyes, but Brittany had clapped her hands excitedly at the revelation.

"Santana can we go too? Let's go on the shell right before them so we can hear Rach!"  
Santana readily agreed, shooting everyone a look who dared to challenge her.

Puck and Mike had opted out on the ride, but Blaine had agreed to ride with Quinn when he saw the disappointed look that she might have to sit it out, because she was not going on the ride by herself.

"Careful, I think you may be drooling" Blaine had teased Quinn as they rode on the shell right behind her daughter and Rachel. Rachel was belting out each song as they passed a certain scene on the ride. Beth, looked around at the ride in awe while Rachel's voice boomed out louder than the speaker system.

"I am not" Quinn had shot back, conspicuously wiping her mouth, just in case she was. "Can you blame me if I was though?" Quinn pointed over at the two girl who were having the time of their lives singing and watching the animatronics on the ride.

"I really can't" Blaine laughed admiring the adorable view as well. Maybe Quinn was seeing things but she may have seen Rachel look right at her as she sang the lyrics to 'part of your world'.

When 'kiss the girl' came on Blaine couldn't help but sing along with the song and make Quinn smile. He nudged her and laughed, they both looked over in time to see Rachel press a soft kiss to Beth's cheek. Beth giggled and started to sing a long as well. Blaine of course did the same, pressing a kiss to Quinn's cheek.

"You two really are soul mates" Quinn joked with Blaine. He shrugged and laughed. They were both charmers.

"Am I tall enough for that one?" Beth asked excitedly, pointing over at the famous roller coaster of the park.

"Heck yeah you are!" Puck said excitedly, he picked Beth up and put her on his shoulders. Leading the way to _California Screamin'_. Rachel looked over at the ride warily.

"Do you need me to sit out with you Rach?" Mike asked as they headed for the ride. Rachel looked over at the man and smiled gratefully.

"You don't have to, go ahead. I'll just sit this one out." Puck was whipping out all the stops for 'Dad of the year' because he was able to get them to skip the line on all of the rides they were going on.

"Oh c'mon Berry" Santana said, looking a bit scared herself "It can't be that bad" Quinn had a feeling that Brittany's hand wrapped around her own was giving the Latina the courage.

"You're going on?" Rachel asked, surprised. Santana shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but there was definite fear in her eyes.

"Back in high school Santana and Rachel visited cedar point or one of those theme parks in Ohio. They were stuck upside down for 30 minutes." Blaine explained to Quinn. They way he told Quinn, with the accompanying nod towards the brunette, told Quinn that Blaine was telling her to give the diva a reason to face her fear.

"I'll totally protect you San" Brittany told the Latina wrapping and arm around the girl. Santana melted into Brittany's side. She nodded agreeing to go.

"You can ride with me Rachel" Quinn told the girl quietly. Rachel looked up at Quinn with a tight smile, then looked over at the roller coaster. She shook her head.

"Thank you Quinn, but I think I'll just stay here. Go ahead." Rachel said in a shaky voice The mere thought of going on the ride scared the poor girl.

"You guys comin' or what?" Puck called back to the group. Blaine, Mike, Santana, and Brittany all nodded and head towards the man. Quinn didn't move.

"If you don't go, I don't go" Quinn told the terrified brunette. "But I'm warning you, I really wanted to go and I'll probably be complaining about it for the rest of my life" Rachel bit her lip and looked at the girl skeptically.

"Don't miss it for me. Go ahead." Rachel nodded her ahead. Puck watched them impatiently. They only had so much time between shows.

"You're going to make me go alone?" Quinn questioned, offering her hand to Rachel. "Don't you trust me?" Quinn asked, smirking at the quote from Aladdin. Rachel pouted.

"Using my own show against me is just plain mean." Rachel huffed. Quinn quirked up an eyebrow.

"Last call!" Puck called over to the women anxiously.

"You coming?" Quinn challenged the brunette. Rachel took a long shaky breath and placed her hand in Quinn's.

"If I die you are telling my parents" Rachel told the girl, trying to sound menacing.

"I'll take the chance" Quinn told her, grasping tightly onto her hand and dragging her to the ride. The employee smiled at the group and told them the next one was theirs. Quinn looked over at the track of the roller coaster and gulped. Ever since she was in a car accident her Senior year she hasn't exactly been a fan of vehicles that move faster than necessary.

Once it was their turn and they waited for the previous rider to get off they stepped in and strapped themselves down. Once they were in Quinn let her anxiety show.

"You ok back there Q?" Puck asked, he couldn't see her, but he knew about her fear. Quinn was breathing a little too quickly for air to actually get into her lungs.

"You're scared?" Rachel squeaked at her side "Why did you make me ride this then?" Rachel asked, also starting to panic.

"Let me off! I demand you to let me off!" Rachel screeched. An employee looked at the two panicked looking girls and deliberated.

"Ignore her. They'll be fine" Puck told the man.

"Shut up Noah Puckerman!" Rachel screeched. Quinn tried to push her own fear inside and grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand.

"I" Quinn began between a labored breath "wanted you to face your fear." Quinn told her. Rachel seemed to calm down considerably at the contact. The effect was the same with Quinn.

"But why would want that if you're scared too?" The ride was slowly moving towards the spot where it would count down and launch them through the track.

"I get to hold your hand, don't I?" Quinn asked, squeezing Rachel's hand and smiling at the girl. In the end, it would all be worth it because of the look Rachel was giving Quinn. Rachel looked at her like she had never met anyone like her. Quinn took two more deep breaths as the count down started.

"Just squeeze my hand if you get scared." Quinn instructed the girl, though the vice grip Rachel already hand on her hand indicated that she was already terrified.

"You really are going to cause me trouble" Rachel breathed, craning her neck around the shoulder straps to look right into her hazel eyes.

"2, 1" Rachel turned her head to face forward just in time for the ride to whip into action. Quinn admired Rachel's breath control somewhere in the back of her mind. Her scream was by far the longest and loudest. Quinn could see Puck and Beth's arms raised in the air as they continued through the ride.

"Noah Puckerman if my daughter falls off the ride, I'll kill you!" Quinn yelled, though through all of Rachel's screaming she's sure he didn't hear her.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut once it came to the loop. Her grip on Rachel's hand tightened, though she didn't think it was possible.

"That was exhilarating!" Rachel breathed once they came to a stop. Quinn still had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Quinn?" Rachel called out to the blonde tentatively. Quinn slowly opened her eyes and admired Rachel's concerned glance. She also looked refreshed, like the ride had freed the tension in her shoulders. Maybe it had transferred over to Quinn's. Rachel actually laughed at Quinn. Quinn pouted over at the girl.

"That'll teach you to mess with someones fears" Rachel teased.

"You don't look too scared." Quinn countered, earning a shrug from Rachel.

"Call it karma. Was it worth it?" Rachel asked Quinn. Quinn could still feel Rachel's hand holding hers tightly. She deliberately looked at their locked hands and then back at Rachel.

"So worth it." Quinn breathed. Rachel smiled again and finally had to release her hand in order to exit the ride.

* * *

The Aladdin performers headed over to the theatre after the ride. Leaving Quinn, Brittany, and Beth to roam around the park and look for more rides to go on. Beth made Quinn and Brittany promise to get everyone to go on the Grizzly Peak ride at the end of the day. Brittany seemed just as exited at the idea as the 3rd grader.

"So Rach is totally the girl you were talking about wasn't she?" Brittany asked Quinn as they waited in line _Soarin' Over California_. Beth was distracted by all the aviation decorations.

"Is it that obvious?" Quinn asked, slightly blushing. Brittany, bless her, shook her head.

"If people don't know you, then no, it's not obvious. But I do know you, and you've never acted like this. Not even with Spence." Quinn nodded, it made sense. She had never felt this way about anyone.

"How about you and Santana?" Quinn nudged Brittany, getting a blush out of her best friend. A difficult feat, Brittany is never embarrassed to be herself. She hardly ever blushed.

"Do you like Santana aunt Britt?" Beth asked excitedly. Brittany lifted the younger blonde into her arms.

"I do, what do you think of her?" Beth nodded in an approving manner.

"She's really funny. And pretty. And really cool." Beth gushed about the Latina. "She pretends to be mean, but she's like the ducks you gave me. Soft and fuzzy" Beth explained to Brittany. That seemed like a very accurate description of Santana.

"You should make her your girlfriend!" Beth said excitedly. Brittany set the little girl down now that the line was progressing.

"I think I might" Brittany tapped Beth's nose. Beth skipped forward in line, happy to offer advice.

"That easy huh?" Quinn chuckled, shuffling forward. Brittany shrugged and wrapped an arm around her oldest friend.

"Sometimes it is" She told her. Quinn really wished it would be that easy. She was working on it though, she didn't care how hard she would have to work on it. Rachel was worth it.

* * *

The day comes to a close with Beth making her puppy dog eyes at everyone, begging them to go on the water ride. The boys are all for it, but Rachel and Santana complain that they don't want to get wet. Beth wins in the end, not allowing anyone to wear a poncho.

"You kind of owe my daughter anyway." Quinn told Santana as they all took their seats in the wheel.

Mike, Blaine, Beth, and Puck, sat on one side, respectively. Followed by Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Rachel.

"How so?" Santana grumbled a little unhappily. The sky was dark and the water was going to be cold. Quinn understood why she wasn't exactly happy to go along with this part of the day. Quinn wasn't too thrilled either, but Beth hardly ever asks for much, so if she wants all the grown ups to go on a ride with her then she'll get it.

"She suggested to her aunt Brittany that she should make you her girlfriend" Quinn whispered over to the girl. She immediately beamed at Beth.

"Kid!" Santana called out, to Quinn's surprise Beth actually turned to look at her.

"I'm getting you a churro as soon as we get off this ride!" Beth looked so happy, there was no way she could stop it now. Even if she wouldn't be able to sleep from all the sugar.

"I can't I believe I agreed to this" Rachel said once the ride started to ascend on the conveyer belt. Water squirts out of nowhere and sprays the back of Puck and Beth's head and forward on to Rachel and Quinn's face.

"It's so cold!" Rachel squealed, the front of her shirt now soaked. Quinn avoided her eyes from that area. Even if the shirt sticks so deliciously to Rachel's front.

The whooshing of the water in the poorly lit cavern of the raging waters can be heard. Quinn watched as everyone tenses anticipating the cold water. Rachel gripped on to Quinn's hand tightly as the wheel starts rocking all over the place and water splashes into it.

"Blaine!" Santana screeched Blaine looked over at Santana who had been soaked by the massive splash. "Earmuffs!" Blaine quickly put his hands over Beth's ears.

"FUCK!" Santana gasped. Brittany took a hold of Santana's hand trying to comfort her. Brittany is right next to the entrance of the wheel, so theoretically she and Puck, who are both by the entrance (along with Mike and Rachel on the opposite side) should be the ones who get the most wet, but Brittany looks like she hasn't been touched by a drop of water.

"Why did we agree to this?" Mike asked water soaking his shoes as they rapidly move through the water. Blaine takes his hands off Beth. Only to be quickly replaced by Pucks.

Quinn is confused as to why, she turns around and sees what caused Puck to cover their daughters ears. They are approaching a drop that is sure to splash everyone in the wheel.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" Puck said and just as he uttered his last shit, everyone screamed. Just as Puck predicted everyone screeches profanities as the water splashes. No shoe is going to survive the night.

There is one more drop, the biggest one. Everyone is shivering including Beth, but she is smiling so widely she knows no one cares that they are cold.

"This is so much fun" Beth said through chattering teeth.

"If your daughter weren't so adorable..." Rachel muttered at Quinn's side. Quinn squeezes her hand in understanding.

"Daddy earmuffs!" Beth told her father just in time for them drop down the rapid. It causes the big splash yet, Quinn and Rachel getting the worst of it.

"So c-ccold" Rachel said instead of using profanities like the rest of the group.

"HEY GUYS!" Someone screeched from the outside the ride. They all turn to see Kurt waving to them. Beth is the only one to return the wave. Kurt looks like he is up to no good.

"Why did you tell him!?" Santana accused Blaine, shooting the man a withering look.

"Why does it- oh. Oh no! KURT DON'T YOU DARE!"Blaine yelled over to his boyfriend. Quinn looked at Rachel for an explanation. Kurt was standing in front of what looked like a chopped off log, she doesn't see what he could possible do from there.

"If you put a quarter in that thing Kurt is standing in front of. And time it just right, a geyser-" Rachel's words die in her throat just as geyser of water shoots up in the air right next to them, soaking them completely. They all scream. Kurt's laughter echoes all the way to them, even though they have long passed them.

"Lo voy a matar!" Santana muttered once they step off the wheel. They all walk awkwardly to exit out of the ride area. Looking to meet Kurt. A parade of squishing shoes and awkward postures meets him.

"Are you even wet Brittany?" Kurt asked a little disappointed that he didn't get them all.

"My shoes are" Brittany told him lifting a foot as proof.

"Can I get my churro now?" Beth asked tugging on Santana's hand. Santana looks down at herself, she is soaked to the bone, and by the looks of it, so is Beth.

"Only if we get your aunt Britt wet too" Santana challenged. Beth grins and looks over at Brittany. Both girls launch themselves at Brittany, wrapping their soaking forms around her. The girls squeal and giggle.

Quinn watches the sight fondly, she guesses she'll have to approve of the whole Brittany/Santana relationship that is bound to happen.

"Blaine and I have to get going" Rachel told Quinn. Quinn looked over, she wanted to walk the girl to her car, but it looked like they would still have to get the churro.

"Oh ok. Thank you so much. I really had a lot of fun today." Rachel smiled and looked like she was deliberating something, whatever it was she found the answer because she launched herself into Quinn's arms.

"Thank you for making me face my fears" Rachel whispered into Quinn's neck. She told herself the shiver that ensued was because of the sudden gust the wind and not the feeling of Rachel's lips.

"It was really my pleasure" Quinn told her as she stepped away. Blaine also wandered over and hugged the blonde. They both then proceeded to say goodbye to Beth.

Blaine lifted the little girl up in the air and hugged her tightly. Rachel also hugged the little girl tightly. Both of the performers gushed over the little girl.

"I'm a little jealous of your daughter" Kurt told Quinn stepping next her.

"Me too" Quinn told him honestly when Rachel pressed a kiss to the top of the younger Fabray's head. "Jerk" Quinn said suddenly, shoving Kurt slightly. She was shivering now, because it was so cold. Kurt looked down at Quinn's wet clothes and laughed.

"If you had been in my shoes you would have done the same." Kurt told her, Blaine was waving Kurt over to say goodbye to him so he excused himself. Quinn walked over to Puck, Mike, Brittany, Santana, and Beth They were all buying themselves a churro at a stand.

"I'm spending the night at Blaine's" Kurt told them quickly, saying his goodbyes and telling Puck he waon;t need the ride after all.

"You want one Q? My treat." Santana seemed like she was in a considerably better mood. Her and Brittany had not let go of their hands.

"I'm fine, thanks." Quinn waved her hand dismissively. Santana handed her a churro regardless.

"You need to eat" Is all she offered. Santana shows the man her employee pass and pays half of what she would originally would. He looked down skeptically at the wet bill, but Santana shoved it into his hand, demanding her change.

They all head over to exit the park, munching on their churros. Brittany and Santana take adorable to a whole other level by walking hand in hand down the Disney park and sharing a churro. The disney music plays in the background, the lights twinkle in the night sky. Quinn thinks she is witnessing something special happening between the two women. She's jealous for only a second. She only allows herself a second because Brittany deserves happiness. And also because Beth takes a hold of her hand, then takes a hold of Pucks and the parents begin to swing the girl forward. Quinn wonders if the magic will ever wear off on this place. She really hopes it doesn't

* * *

Once they are all out of the gate, Mike takes a hold of Beth holding her up in the air like she's a plane. Beth holds her arm out as they circle around, still with so much energy. Quinn takes a moment to allow herself a breath. To really let herself feel the enjoyment of her day. She's happier than she has been in a long time.

Puck walks over to Quinn and throws his arm over her shoulders, pressing his lips to her temple. He too is admiring his friends and his daughter.

"Hakuna Matata, right?" Puck joked, pulling Quinn close. She couldn't help but laugh and agree.

"Hakuna Matata" Quinn agreed. Mike had put Beth down, sufficiently out of breath.

"What does that mean?" Beth asked her mother. Brittany and Santana have also joined them.

"It mean's no worries" Puck told his daughter. Mike, finally reaching them, smiles.

"Hakuna Matata?" He asked, Quinn nodded, and laughed when Brittany continued.

"What a wonderful phrase." Santana looked around their rag tag group and shakes her head.

"Did that really just happen?" Brittany laughed and pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek.

"You comin home with me?" Puck asked Santana, letting his arm drop to his side.

"I bought you a churro, didn't I?" Puck yawned and nodded, waving her over.

"I have a day off tomorrow, so If you don't mind I'd like to spend the day with Beth." Puck told Quinn, she yawned as well, but she agreed.

"Yeah Britt and I will be unpacking all day." They all say their goodbyes. Mike, Santana, and Puck heading to the employee lot. Beth looks completely exhausted so Brittany gives her a piggy back ride all the way to the tram where she falls asleep on her aunt.

"I like seeing you happy, Q" Brittany notes with a yawn, as they head down the bumpy road to their vehicle.

"I like seeing you happy too, Britt" Quinn tells her best friend. Britt leans her head on Q's shoulder, as if they were teenagers again, and no time had passed. Just two best friends, helping the other find their true love.

* * *

Quinn and Brittany realize that they have aged by how much their body aches the next day. Though they are still only 24, their bodies can't handle stress like they used to. Beth wakes them up, jumping up and down on Quinn's bed where they are both asleep. Quinn gets her daughter ready for her day with her father while Brittany makes the bed.

When Puck arrived he wondered if their daughter could spend the night because Quinn's first day of work is the next day anyway. That way he can just take Beth to work with him. Quinn agreed and showed him into the house so she could pack Beth a change of clothes.

Once they leave Quinn hopped into to the shower to get ready for the day. She's out of the shower and wrapped in a towel when there is a knock on the door. Brittany pops her head out of the bathroom.

"Want me to get it?" She stepped out, she's wearing only a shirt and underwear.

"No I got it Britt. ONE SEC!" Quinn called out, quickly pulling on a pair of shorts and a shirt, Brittany apparently thinks she's taking too long because she goes to answer the door anyway.

"Britt! I said I had it!" Quinn laughed running out to the door. Britt opens the door a bit wider to reveal Rachel. Quinn can't help herself when she grins widely at the girl. Rachel's expression however is anything but happy, she looks at Quinn's attire, and Brittany's lack of pants and then back at Quinn.

"I'm sorry, this must be a bad time" Rachel spluttered out, turning around. Quinn looks around confused.

"What just happened?" Quinn asked her best friend.

"She thinks we were getting our sweet lady kisses on" Britt explained, turning around to head back to the shower. "You better stop her" Brittany called out before she closes the door to the bathroom. Quinn didn't need to be told twice. She runs out of her apartment to catch up to Rachel.

"Rachel wait!" Quinn called out, reaching Rachel's car where she was just about to get in. Luckily the girl stops.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, Rachel avoided her eyes and toyed with the keys in her hand.

"It's my day off and I thought I would come help you like I offered." Rachel explained "But you were otherwise engaged." Quinn actually laughs at how adorable Rachel is when she's jealous. Rachel doesn't find it humorous.

"You're the one with the boyfriend." Quinn laughed, Rachel's eyes flash with guilt.

"I realize that-" Quinn doesn't let her get a word in though

"And Brittany is my best friend. Only that. You just caught me right as I was getting out of the shower and Brittany was getting in" Quinn explained, putting a hand at her hip, waiting for Rachel's response.

"Oh I assumed-" Quinn again cut her off.

"You know what they say about people who assume" Quinn teased, taking Rachel's keys out of her hands.

"Well I certainly did make an ass out of myself" Rachel allowed, a hint of a smile on her face.

"So are you going to alphabetize my DVD's or what?" Quinn asked Rachel, holding her hand out to the girl. Rachel takes it with a deep blush flushing her cheeks, following Quinn inside.

Santana eventually showed up as well. Offering her help, Quinn is touched that these performers were willing to help her move on their day off.

It takes all day, but the four girls finish moving in the Fabray household. All four girls crash onto the couch, exhausted. They all snuggle up against each other, not caring about boundaries at that point. They watch a movie, and Quinn feeds them pizza(and pesto pasta for Rachel). Once Santana and Rachel leave Brittany and Quinn end up falling asleep on the couch. Both girls completely content with how their weekend went. Though the next day was monday and Brittany would be heading home the following night, they knew it was not the end of their adventures with the two lovely brunettes that always seemed to leave the blondes wanting more.

* * *

**Thank you all agin for your wonderful, inspiring reviews!**

**Guest: I am glad you like my Quinntana, i find them very amusing myself :) Quinn and Rachel both cheated on the show, do I am adamant that they do not do it here. A little flirting though? Definitely going to happen.**

**Blackship007:Haha I always figured that Santana would get really nervous when it's a girl she actually likes and not just want to bone. And the ball is definitely in Rachel's court.**

**hurryupandwait: Aw shucks, you're making me blush. Thank you so much for the kind words. I'm very glad you liked it!**

**gleefaberry: I was wondering how it's hard to keep up with? Maybe I can do something to make it easier? I do have a plan for this fic. It will be about 28 chapters. Give or take a few chapters. I only post a chapter when I'm done with 3. In other words I have must always have 3 extra chapter written before I post one. I hope that makes sense. And I am posting so much right now, because like I said I do have some already written out and because once tuesday hits I will not be updating nearly as often. I will update as much as I can, but school and work have to come first :( But thank you so much for reading and for your review:)**

**southernranger1: I'm glad you like Santana. San always watches out for her own, so of course she's looking out for Rach. Haha. I'm very glad you liked it. And seriously, you are far too kind. You're making me blush.**

**SalGersGirl: Beth is Quinn's daughter, she has to be a smart ass :) And she is definitely more perceptive than Quinn thinks. I'm really glad you liked Finn, at least in this chapter. I find that difficult to do with Faberry shippers. Bashful Santana is my favorite, she is so crazy about Britt she doesn't know what to do with herself. I'm really glad you like the story. And to think, I was only going to post the first chapter and give up... Thank you again for your review!**

**Thank you lovely people, for all of your kind words. I love hearing from you so don't be afraid to review! **

**Hope you liked this one!:D**

**Heres the Aladdin spectacular if you wanted to check it out:**

** Youtube dot com / ****watch?v=vPeP2QDRubU**


	7. Add my name to the list

**Hello wonderful people! I am back!**

**So anything Disney or Glee ain't mine. But you all know that already.**

**And just so you know I am not sure if Simon&Shuster has an anaheim office (if it does, yay! happy accident!) but this is all just from my imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn looked up, admiring the industrial looking building. She hoped that she would one day make it to this point in her life. She never figured it was going to be thanks to Noah Puckerman's usual sexcapades. But somehow that, and her job interview landed her a job at Simon&Shuster.

She pulled open the glass door with one last deep breath. She could do this. Her high heels clicked against the marble floor, her feet taking her to a front desk where a professional looking woman sat. The woman looked up and smiled kindly at Quinn, and was just about to open her mouth to introduce herself when the phone rang. The woman held up her finger and answered the phone.

"Simon and Shuster's anaheim office, please hold." The woman gently set down the phone and looked up at Quinn.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Quinn Fabray and I'll be starting today?" The woman's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh Quinn! I'm Tina Cohen-Chang. I spoke to you on the phone yesterday." Quinn nodded. Somewhere between all the nonsense and silliness of unpacking with Brittany, Santana, and Rachel, S&S had called and told her she had gotten the job.

"Right! It's nice to meet you" Quinn said politely reaching her hand over the desk to shake the woman's hand. Tina stood and waved her over.

"Let me show you to your office." Tina told her kindly. Quinn glanced skeptically back at the phone where someone was on hold.

"oh that?" Tina said, following Quinn's eyes. "They'll call back if they really need to get in touch." Quinn laughed at the girls nonchalance towards her job.

"I must say, I'm really impressed. The boss doesn't usually hire right after one interview." Tina said conversationally, leading the way down a hallway.

"I'm really glad I got the job now." Quinn laughed. Tina stopped suddenly and turned slightly to the right.

"This is the break room" Tina gestured to a small room with a few tables, a microwave, a fridge, and even a water cooler. "I'm guessing you want to put your lunch in there?" Tina glanced down at Quinn's messenger type briefcase where a brown paper bag was slightly sticking out. She blushed at the bag recalling Brittany's insistence.

* * *

"And you're sure I have to be in this afternoon?" Quinn had walked into the kitchen to Brittany pouting, talking on the phone.

"No of course, I'll be there. Alright see you soon." Brittany hung up her phone and frowned at Quinn.

"You have to go to work, don't you?" Quinn asked her friend, adjusting the blazer she was wearing. Brittany nodded sadly.

"Look at you, lookin all smart and sexy!" Brittany admired her friend, taking her hand and spinning her around to really admire her outfit. Quinn laughed and allowed Brittany to do her thing.

"So I look ok?" Quinn double checked, looking a herself a bit self consciously. Brittany made a point of cat calling. Then returning to what she was doing.

"Britt what are you doing?" Quinn asked as Brittany started to drop things into a brown paper bag that had a big 'Q' written on it.

"Making you lunch" Brittany said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"yes, but why?" Quinn asked, it was her first day she was already going to be an outsider. No need to set up a marquee to let everyone know.

"Because lunch is a very important meal and I know you. You'll end up skipping it. So I made you a lunch and now you have no excuse-"

"-but"

"-No Quinn. You are not going to argue with me on this." Brittany said firmly. Quinn smiled at her best friend and nodded. Brittany was right, she would probably end up skipping on lunch, blaming it on nerves.

"Thank you Britt." Brittany smiled and handed the brown paper bag to Quinn. Quinn walked over to the living room so she could put the paper bag into her briefcase.

"So, because I am leaving and I will not be able to see her, you have to give Santana something for me." Quinn turned around to face her friend expecting to get a piece of paper with Britt's number on it but instead is met with Brittany pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Um.. OK Britt, but I don't think it'll be the same coming from me." Quinn actually slightly panicked, she didn't want to get another nose job, and if she kissed Santana it was very likely to happen.

"You actually have to give it to her thought Quinn. I'l know if you're lying too" Brittany looked at her so intensely, like if Quinn didn't do this it would break her heart, she had no choice but to agree.

"Fine, but if she breaks my nose you're paying to get it fixed." Brittany perked up, grinning and nodding, agreeing to the terms.

"But I don't think she'll hit you" Brittany pondered it for a second, like she was really wondering if Santana would hit her. The thought didn't comfort Quinn.

"Alright, get your sexy butt to work. I'll lock up before I leave" Brittany told her friend, swatting at her butt. Quinn had already given Brittany the spare key to her house. She would have to get more made to give one to Puck.

* * *

"Yeah, well, I was forced to bring it." Quinn told Tina bashfully.

"I think it's cute. Did your boyfriend make it for you?" Tina asked, as they proceeded on the tour.

"No, no boyfriend." Quinn chuckled, Tina eyed her and then nodded.

"Girlfriend then?" She asked, like it was no big deal. Quinn still wasn't ready for the whole world to know, so she laughed, though appreciating the fact that both were equally as possible in Tina's mind.

"Nope" She said to the woman. Tina furrowed her brow and bit her lip.

"It wasn't your mom was it?" She asked tentatively. Quinn laughed and shook her head.

"No. My best friend wanted tot wish me luck on my first day of work." Tina let out a relieved breath.

"Oh thank God." Quinn laughed, enjoying the company of the receptionist.

"So the conference room is there" Tina pointed to a room, all the lights were off. "bathrooms down that hallway" She pointed in the opposite direction. "And this here is your office" Tina said pointing to the door they had stopped in front of.

Quinn peered into the room where a state of the art Apple computer awaited her. It was small office but very nice. She could easily make herself at home in the office.

"I'll bring by some papers you'll have to sign, but for the most part all you have to do today is read over some manuscripts. It's sort of tradition here to read a couple on your first day. They say that's how the boss got her big break. She picked up a manuscript the first day, got lucky that it was actually good, and it took her all the way to the top." Tina told her. Quinn wondered how much if it was true.

"Will I be seeing her today?" Tina shook her head.

"Miss July only comes in Tuesday Wednesday and Thursday." Quinn raised her brow, well the woman got long weekends, that must be nice.

"I'll be back with the manuscripts and the papers you'll need to sign, but other than that. Welcome to Simon and Shuster Quinn." Quinn smiled broadly at the woman as she scurried off to get what was needed. Quinn took a seat behind her desk and sighed. Her phone buzzed in her bag, so she quickly retrieved it. She instantly smiled when she saw who it was from, and her heart fluttered when she read what the message said.

**As we say in show business: break a leg! Have a fantastic first day at work Quinn!**

Quinn laughed slightly, at the message Rachel sent her. She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Quinn had never been this pleased with so many aspects of her life at one time. She had an amazing daughter. Great friends. Her job was what she had always wanted (though the manuscript she was given was a bust). And her love life was actually starting to look up.

So could you blame her for dancing and singing along to Hall&Oates as she cooked dinner? No, you really couldn't.

Her first day at work had gone fantastically. Maybe a little on the boring side, but the flirty messages from Rachel kept a smile on her face the whole day.

**I would have never pegged you for the nerdy type. I bet you look great in glasses.**

**Went on California Screamin' with Beth, thought you would appreciate this picture.**

Attached had been a picture of Rachel and Beth Screaming with their arms in the air on the ride.

**Your messages have been rather tame. I thought you were going to be causing me trouble?**

Quinn had laughed out loud at that one and responded in a very Puckerman manner

**I can cause all sorts of trouble through text, but I don't think the eyes at Disney would appreciate the kind of sentiments I'm thinking when it comes to you, babe.**

She had panicked for a good thirty seconds before adding a quick.

**Too much?**

The response was instant from Rachel.

**Not enough ;)**

Quinn had to work herself down from that one, even though everything they had said to each other was very PG.

The door bell ringing brought her back to the present. She really needed to get Puck a key.

"Be right there Puck!" Quinn wiped her hands on a towel, lowering the temperature to Beth's favorite food. She felt happy so she figured she would make burgers with extra bacon for her daughter. She knew Puck would be stopping by so she made extra for him as well.

"Hey I made some of your favorite burgers, want to stay for-" Quinn's words die in her throat when she opened her door to reveal Finn holding Beth by her ankles, upside down. Beth was giggling uncontrollably, and even though Quinn wasn't sure if she liked the guy she found the sight adorable.

"Special delivery" The man grinned. Flipping Beth over so she was right side up.

"Hey mom! Uncle Finn brought me home because Daddy still had one more show. Do I smell burgers?" And with that the little girl rushed inside the house, headed towards the kitchen.

"Puck told her to call me that. If that's ok with you?" Finn told Quinn, looking fondly over in the direction the girl disappeared to.

"Yeah." Quinn said a bit hoarsely. She cleared her throat and continued "I mean Britt has been my friend forever and Beth calls her her aunt. You and Puck have been close for just as long so it makes sense." Quinn nodded a bit awkwardly

"So yeah, like Beth said, Puck has another show so he couldn't bring. Asked me if I could do it. I got off of work early, so it was no big deal." Finn smiled genuinely, he could also feel the awkwardness, but the man did bring her daughter home so Quinn had to do something.

"Well like I was saying I made some extra, thinking Puck was coming, would you like to stay?" Finn sniffed appreciatively, probably able to smell the bacon.

"Like real burgers? And real bacon? No tofu stuff?" Quinn laughed and nodded her head.

"Rachel's vegan so I don't get to have it as often as I'd like" Finn confessed. Quinn could not help but feel guilty at the mention of the diva.

"Well then, I insist, you have to come." Quinn waved the man in.

"Uncle Finn are you staying for dinner?" Beth popped her head into the living room? Quinn walked the man in closing the door behind her. Not really sure what the hell she just got herself into.

"Only if you'll share" Finn told the little girl. Beth pretended to contemplate it for a moment before agreeing.

Quinn was surprised to find she actually enjoyed the mans company. He was great with Beth, listening to every little excited thing the girl had to say, and when she got bored and went to watch TV, Finn had insisted on staying over for dinner.

"Thank you again for dinner, Quinn, it really was great." Finn thanked her for maybe the 20th time. He was scrubbing at the plates while Quinn dried them.

"It's really no problem. Just get that extra burger to Puck and we're even" Quinn told the man.

"I make no promises" He teased, even though he had already eaten 3 burgers. He had the same appetite as Puck so Quinn had more than enough to accommodate.

"Can I ask you for advice?" Finn asked suddenly. Quinn tenses a bit, his tone is sincere and curious. She really hopes it doesn't have to do with Rachel.

"Its about Rachel." Finn clarifies. Crap. Had she been that obvious with her feelings towards the girl?

"I'm not sure how much help I can be" Quinn offered lightly, hoping he wouldn't talk about Rachel to her.

"That's ok, sometimes I just have to say it out loud to figure out the answer." Finn doesn't seem to notice Quinn's hesitance.

"Ok..." Quinn sighed the man nods and continues scrubbing the dishes.

" I don't know, it's just Rach has been really distant lately. And I'm wondering if I did something wrong. Usually I know what I did. Like forget her birthday or our anniversary or something. But I haven't forgotten any of it." The man seems genuinely sad that Rachel isn't happy with him. The guilt settles in Quinn's stomach like cement.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Quinn asked, it's the nod that follows that almost makes her sick. She can't be doing this to this man. He was kind, and loyal. And maybe he was a little on the slower side when it came to some conversations, but it doesn't make him a bad guy.

"From what I can tell, Rachel is worth the trouble. So if you really care about her. Show it." Quinn internally cringed at her own words. She wanted to be the one to show Rachel how much she cared. That Quinn was the right person for her. But Quinn wasn't the one in a relationship with her. Finn was, and he asked for Quinn's advice in good faith. So she was going to try and be unbiased.

"Sometimes us girls aren't sure what we want. And it makes us cranky and lash out on the people that are the least deserving. It sucks, but it's true. So just tough it out for now, if that's what you really want." Finn mulled this over in his mind for a while. Quinn just wishes she could know what he is thinking, that we she'd know if he wanted to tough it out.

"Thanks Quinn" Finn finally said to Quinn, smiling over at the blonde. "You're really cool." He adds.

"Hey Uncle Finn, are you going to stay a little bit longer?" Beth popped her head into the kitchen just as they finished with dishes. The man shakes his head and lifts up the tupperware box with Pucks's burger. Quinn looked over at the man who was now her daughters 'Uncle Finn' she couldn't hurt the man. No matter how much she felt for Rachel.

"Sorry Beth, wish I could but your dad will be home soon and he'll want his burger. Beth pouts and jumps into the mans arms.

"Fine, but tell my daddy that he has to buy me a churro tomorrow" She bargained. Finn laughed and ruffled the girls hair, setting her down.

"deal. Thanks again for dinner Quinn" Quinn walked the man out waving to him as he drives away.

Quinn plopped down on the couch next to her daughter who is completely entertained by some cartoon. What was she going to do now?

* * *

The following weeks Quinn proceeds to back off from Rachel. Not entirely so, because she can't resist the girl, but she stops the flirting. It's a little easier not to think of it because she is busy getting settled at work and finding a day care for Beth. Though Puck does take her to work with him most days. Beth knows the play backwards and forwards, but Quinn doesn't mind. Puck is finally getting the quality time with his daughter he has always wanted.

The first weekend, instead of heading back to Disney on her day off, her and Beth decide to stay in. To Quinn's surprise it's Santana who shows up knocking on her door.

"Q you really have to start talking to the midget, she's getting on my nerves." Are the first words she says when the door opens.

"We haven't stopped talking" Quinn told the woman, allowing her to step into her apartment. It's true, they texted every day, they were just no longer flirty messages. They were cordial, like texts you would send to a friend, or perhaps a sibling.

"You sure?" Santana questioned, not buying it.

"Pretty sure" Quinn told her, slightly annoyed. Not so much at the Latina, but at Rachel. Why was she moping around if she had a boyfriend?

"Maybe she isn't getting laid" Santana pondered then winced realizing her company. "Sorry." Quinn rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. She needed a drink if she would have to deal with Santana's half insults.

"So I have to give you something from Brittany" Quinn finally said remembering what her blonde friend had asked of her. Santana perks up at the name.

"Yeah it totally sucks I didn't get to see her before she left" She confessed, not bothering to use her usual 'I'm too cool for emotions' filter.

"Britt is making me give this to you, so you aren't allowed to punch me in the face, ok?" Quinn warned, serving herself and her companion a glass of wine.

"ok..."Santana eyed the blonde warily. Quinn took a healthy gulp from her glass and leaned in to give the girl a kiss on the cheek.

Santana looked at Quinn stunned once she pulled away. Then she blushed.

"From Brittany right?" She muttered at Quinn. Quinn nodded taking another gulp from her wine.

"Yeah Brittany" Quinn muttered back awkwardly.

"We never speak of this again" Santana said, drinking from her glass.

"Never again." Quinn agreed "But you'll tell Britt that I-" Santana cut her off with a glare.

"Yeah I'll let her know."

She was surprised how often Santana came over to visit after that. And even more surprised that she actually liked the surly Latina's company. Even Beth liked having her over, she even stopped complaining about having to earmuff herself so much when she was around.

**Are you mad at me?**

Was one of the texts Quinn received from Rachel. The fear of becoming her father really sucked sometimes for Quinn. If she didn't care so much she would just go for it. Finn be damned. But Finn wasn't just the guy dating Rachel. Or Pucks best friend. He was 'Uncle Finn'. He was the guy who got to work late one day because Quinn had gotten a flat and needed to change it. He was genuinely her friend now.

**No. Why?**

Quinn had answered. Though she knew why Rachel was wondering if she was mad at her. They were talking less and less the more Finn became a friend. When Finn was just a guy who she didn't know, a masked obstacle, it was easier to flirt and let her feelings show. But not anymore. She didn't get a response from the text. In fact the next two days Quinn's good morning an good night texts went unanswered.

* * *

Brittany visited most weekends, and when she did she would take Beth with her to Disneyland, though she suspected it had a lot to do with Santana then with wanting to see the musical for the 5th time. Quinn hadn't gone back to Disneyland since that first weekend in Anaheim. She told herself that it was because Cassandra July had given her so much work the first couple of weeks that she had to take it home with her.

If she was being honest with herself it had more to do with the fact that she feared seeing Rachel. Like maybe if she saw her in person again would break her resolve and she would kiss the girl senseless if the chance presented itself.

"You're not as happy anymore Quinn" Brittany noted one night after Beth had gone to bed. Santana had her head in the blondes lap, fast asleep on the couch. Apparently it had been a long day in the magical world of Disney.

"That's because her and Rachel don't sext anymore" Santana muttered from the blondes lap. Brittany frowned down at the Latina, who she had also probably assumed was asleep and ran her fingers through her dark hair.

"We never sexted in the first place" Quinn clarified, but Santana scoffed.

"You're missing out. Berry is a great sexter." Quinn shoved the thought of Santana and Rachel sexting aside and scowled.

"Is it really Rachel that has you so down?" Brittany asked her friend. Quinn bit her lip, she had never been able to lie to Brittany, but Santana was there and she really didn't want to confess her feelings for Rachel in front of said girls best friend.

"I guess" Quinn mumbled embarrassed.

"I say go for it." Santana said, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"You know for someone who claims to be Finn's friend, you really kinda suck at it" Quinn spat, if it were as easy as Santana said she would already have Rachel. At this Santana opened her eyes.

"Ok listen Malibu Barbie. Don't pretend like you know how my relationship with my friends works." She sat up from Brittany's lap and looked Quinn square in the eye.

"Finn is a dumb ass. But he is our dumb ass. As in he has been my friend since high school. And I will always be looking out for my friends best interest. Him and Rachel are bad for each other. They have been since high school. But its all the other knows. It's safe. I joke and I tease but that band idiots, they're my friends. So if I make a comment, it doesn't mean I actually want them to get hurt. It means I know what the fuck I am talking about" Santana told her menacingly. Brittany just sits there watching Santana in awe, how protective she is of her friends.

"Finn and Rachel shouldn't be together. But they aren't sure that's the case. It sucks, but Me, and Puck, and Kurt and Blaine, we are the ones who have tried telling them. And if you want to have something more from Rachel, then you're going to have to add your name to that list."

"That was so hot" Brittany breathed before Quinn could even say something. Suddenly Brittany was shoving her tongue down Santana's throat, who was responding accordingly. Brittany and Santana kissing had been a new development, it was one that Quinn didn't see stopping any time soon.

"Seriously guys? At least wait until I'm off the couch" Quinn said in a disgusted tone, though she did find the two adorable. "No sex on my couch" Quinn had to remind them before she headed into her own room to ponder what Santana had just said.

* * *

Brittany had left the next morning, leaving Quinn with the responsibility of taking Santana back to Rachel and Blaine's.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Santana asked Quinn as they pulled into Rachel and Blaine's building.

"I have." Quinn said, not entirely answering the question. It's not the answer Santana is looking for anyway.

"And..." Santana prodded. Quinn pulled the car into a parking spot and cut off the engine.

"Add my name to that list." Santana actually smiled at her. Not a smirk, or an evil grin, and actual smile that meant she was happy that Quinn came to her senses.

"Hey Beth, want to go say hi to Blaine?" Santana offers to the girl. Beth who has been quiet the whole ride beams at Santana and quickly gets out of the car.

"Stay here" Santana instructs, and to her surprise Santana takes a hold of Beth's hand and they walk over to Rachel's like that. She suspects it's Brittany's influence that has made the girl soft towards Beth.

Quinn sits in her car, taking deep, calming breaths, waiting for Rachel. She doesn't have to wait for long. Her passenger side door opens and the girl steps in.

"I think we should talk" Rachel tells Quinn, closing the door to the car. Quinn turns to look at the brunette. And she knows she was right. All it had to do was take a lok at those big brown eyes and her resolve would be broken.

"I suppose you're right" Quinn tells her. And despite the tension both girls are feeling, they both smile shyly at each other.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I know this chapter is a bit shorter, and lacking Faberry, and kind of a cliff hanger, but I promise Hudson won't be an obstacle much longer. And there will definitely be a Faberry scene in the next one.**

**Stories need to make sense, they can't always be fluff, which is why I am making it a little difficult to reach the ultimate goal : FABERRY! This one was one of the harder ones to write because when it's fun it just flows right out of me, but when its background info and stuff it seems to drag on forever.**

**gleefaberry: Ok, I understand. Even just hearing that you read it and enjoyed it is fine. Seriously, your support means everything, there is no need to apologize.**

**IloveDi: Thank you! I have a lot of fun writing this fic so I am glad you enjoy it. (I hope you still do after this chapter)**

**CuriousStar:Haha well great timing on your part!**

**haelthy:It was awkward for a second there because, like I have said, I am new to this and i had no idea what pms meant. I do now! Thank you so much! I'm glad to hear you actually laughed. There have been fics out there that have me cracking up, so I am glad that you had fun with mine.**

**southernranger1:This one picks up the pace a bit more, probably not in the direction ou were hoping for though :/ I promise there will be more Faberry to come though!**

**Anonymous:I'm glad you enjoyed it, it is definitely one of my favorite chapter so far... One i have posted anyway. The one I am working on right now (it;s not the next one though) I'm really enjoying and i think you'll like it. Thank you again!**

**W1cked: I agree, Beth is so luck to be surrounded by amazing people :) I'm glad you enjoyed both chapters (and yes Quinn's accident did play a part in stopping that horrible idea of a wedding) Thank you for reading and reviewing I appreciate it!**

**NandinhaMa:Thank you!**

**Vaizardbunny:Your review made my day! I'm glad you think I have captured the disney aspects of it all. I used to go to Disneyland every year as a child, stopped going when I was 16(not for a lack of trying though) Thank you for your kind words and I promise Faberry is right around the corner!**

**jrzygurl89:Thank you!**

**Love hearing from all of you and I promise Faberry is so close and your patience will be rewarded!**

**Have a great week!**


	8. Every Cliché in the book

**Good morning beautiful people! Ugh, I hate mornings. But I have class all day so I'm posting this now.**

**This was originally supposed to be with the previous chapter, but it ws too long. So now you guys get two shorter chapters. Hope you don't mind.**

**Glee and Disney are not mine.**

**So Apparently this fic was showing up in the puckleberry pairings? Do not fear, this is Faberry all the way. I believe I have fixed the problem.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sorry" They both apologized at the same time.

Then awkwardly do the 'No you go ahead' 'No YOU go ahead' thing where neither of them speak.

"Why are you sorry?" Quinn asked finally speaking up. Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear.

"For making this difficult" Quinn nodded and accepted that Rachel was the one making things difficult.

"In that case I'm sorry for being the reason you are making things difficult" Quinn said, turning in her seat so she can face the brunette. All she would have to do would be reach out her hand and she could actually touch the girl, but she would resist.

"I don't know what I'm doing" Rachel confessed, playing with her fingers. Quinn reached out (so much for resisting right?) to place her hand on top of Rachel's so she would look up from her hands and at Quinn instead.

"I figured that much" Quinn teased, bringing a smile to Rachel's lips. "But I think you should maybe try and figure out what you want to do."

"It's not that simple Quinn" Rachel whispered dejectedly. Weaving her fingers with Quinn's.

"Never said it was, Rachel. But it's not fair to you. Or to me. And especially not Finn. I keep picturing." Quinn sighed "I keep picturing that if you and I were together- I'd hate for someone to try to move in and take you away from me." Quinn admitted.

"I'm not some object that someone can steal" Rachel muttered a bit harshly, Quinn smiled at how much the girl looked like a petulant child.

"I know you're not. But you're unhappy in your relationship. And it can't exactly help if this new person comes in and starts telling you how amazing and wonderful you are. Or how this person loves how good you are with their daughter. Or that this person thinks you have an amazing voice. Or that all they think about is kissing you" Quinn breathed, inching closer to Rachel.

"You haven't said any of that" Rachel told Quinn, in almost an accusing manner. Quinn smiled sadly.

"That's because I shouldn't Rachel. You're in a relationship. And Finn is my friend." Rachel ripped her hand out of Quinn's at the confession.

"Since when? Have you been talking to him while you've been ignoring me." Rachel snapped, though Quinn didn't back away from her.

"I have been spending time with him. But I haven't been ignoring you. It's just the more I got to know Finn... Rach, I can't hurt him." Quinn said sincerely, Rachel's eyes flashed with anger.

"Only my friends call me Rach." Though it kind of stings Quinn let it go because the girl is confused and doesn't know what to feel. "And you think I want to hurt Finn?"

"You're right, I apologize Rachel" Quinn leaned back, and it was Quinn moving away from her that made Rachel's eyes flash with regret.

"Quinn I'm sorry I-" Quinn raised her hand, waving it off.

"I know you don't want to hurt him, but in seeking something more with me. Whatever this" Quinn gestured between herself and Rachel. "Is. You're hurting him. Even if he doesn't know it. And in choosing him, no matter how little we know each other, it hurts me." Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Quinn shook her head.

"I know it's stupid to compare whatever it is we have between us to the relationship you have with Finn. But I have never felt this way about anyone before in my life. And I know you feel it too, or hope so anyways, which is why I am here. To ask you to-I want to ask you to choose me. But in the end, all I really want from you Rachel, is do whatever makes you happy. As long as you choose." Rachel reached her hand over, this time making the move to grab Quinn's hand.

"It's not stupid to compare" Rachel whispered. "I feel it too" Quinn felt this sudden weight lifted off her shoulders, knowing for sure that Rachel really did feel something more. It was like she could finally breath, like all this time she was holding her breath, counting on Rachel to not return her intense feelings. But Rachel did, and she could breath. She could finally breathe.

"Can we forget that Finn exists for one moment?" Rachel pleads, they are both leaning towards one another. Something Quinn knew would be unavoidable if she were ever in a 20 foot radius of the girl.

"But he does" Quinn argued, not wanting to shadow her fathers behavior. She would not be a cheater, that was one step closer to being like him.

"I just need one moment Quinn. I just- I need to know if..." She strolled off, but she wouldn't have been able to finish her sentence anyway because suddenly Quinn's lips were a whisper away from hers.

Quinn isn't aware who made the move, and it really didn't matter, because for 15 blissful seconds, yes she counted them, her lips were finally getting a taste of Rachel Berry's.

And even though it was quick, and she was the one who pulled away, Quinn knew why all those clichés had been created. She understood why sometimes people saw fireworks, or heard a hallelujah chorus, or felt butterflies, or light headed, or like no other moment could compare to sharing that special kiss with someone you suddenly knew (because the kiss literally sealed the fate) that you were meant for that person.

"Wow" Rachel breathed as if she had just scored the best orgasm of her life and not a simple (almost chaste) kiss with Quinn. She took the word right of Quinn's mouth, though.

"Yeah" Quinn agreed. Her forehead resting against Rachel's both had their eyes closed, relishing the moment.

"There's your moment Rachel, now it's all up to you" Quinn said, and pulled away.

Rachel nodded and opened the door, she had a big decision to make. Just as Quinn thought she was going to get out of the car, Rachel leaned in and pecked Quinn on the lips. The door shut with Quinn's lips still puckered in shock. She smiled and watched as the small brunette made her way to her apartment. Quinn waited a moment and realized she might need her daughter back to go home. So she got out of the car and walked over to the door where she saw Rachel disappear into.

The door was slightly ajar, so Quinn didn't feel like she was intruding my pushing it open and taking in the scene before her. And boy was she glad she did. She opened the door to reveal Rachel and Blaine dancing around together while Santana and Beth did the same.

"What's going on here?" Quinn asked, interrupting the impromptu dance party.

"Rachel came in and did a happy dance" Beth exclaimed, probably to the mortifying dismay of Rachel, if her blush was any indication that is.

"So we all joined in" Blaine added, smiling widely at Quinn, almost thanking her for putting Rachel in such a good mood. She looked over at Santana who was still holding her daughters hands from the dance party. Santana winked at her and lead Beth over to her mother.

"Alright kid, its been fun." Beth made a fist with her tiny hand and banged on her chest twice, then offered the peace sign to Santana, offering her a goodbye with the gesture. And the Latina could not help but bust up laughing.

"Kid you are kind of my hero." Santana told Beth fondly ruffling her hair.

Quinn left with one last look at Rachel and a mouthed 'thank you' from the girls best friends.

* * *

Because she was in such high spirits Quinn decided she needed a long over due coffee date with Kurt. So she found herself driving over to Puck's place. Quinn knocked on the door lightly, half expecting no one to be home, but the door swung open to reveal Kurt.

"You still make a good coffee?" Quinn asked as Beth launched herself into the man's arms.

"the best" Kurt said with a huge grin on his face.

The first time Quinn visited Puck she was surprised by how clean his house was. She then learned it had more to do with Kurt than it did with either Finn or Puck who both resided in the same apartment. Though she was pleasantly surprised that Puck kept his room clean and had even gotten a smaller bed for Beth for whenever she spent the night. She loved the fact that the three men so easily made adjustments to accommodate the younger Fabray.

"Munchkin!" Puck roared, stepping into the living room and hoisting his daughter into the air. "Quinn what are you guys doing here?" He asked a little breathless from the effort. Beth giggling from where she hung off his shoulder.

"Came to talk to Kurt. He makes the best coffee" Quinn informed from the dining table.

"He really does" Puck agreed "C'mon Beth, lets leave the grown ups to talk" Puck said, spinning them around and heading towards his room.

"So Quinnith, what brings you to Kurt's Cafe?" Kurt asked setting down a coffee in front of her.

"Well Kurtis" Quinn replied in the same tone "I missed our coffee dates." Kurt hummed agreeing, taking a seat opposite the blonde.

"So I'm guessing you and Rachel made up" Kurt said as if it was no big deal.

"We weren't fighting." Quinn argued, taking a sip from her coffee making an appreciative sound.

"Quinn please, that girl and I are kindred spirits. She get's a hang nail? I already have the manicure appointment set up for us"

"Yeah, we talked." Quinn agreed, she was never able to keep quiet around Kurt.

"And...?" Kurt prodded.

"I don't know what I'm doing with her, Kurt. I say I'm going to do one thing, but then she's there and I do something else." Kurt nodded and takes a sip from his coffee.

"I'm sure Santana already gave you this lecture, but as much as I love my brother. I don't think those two are good for each other."

"And you think I am?" Quinn asked, genuinely curious as to what someone so close to both parties thinks.

"I have never seen Rachel look at someone like she looks at you. Or talk about someone so fondly" Quinn eyes lit up.

"She talks about me?" She smiled at the thought. Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't shut up about you" Quinn sat back in her seat, liking what she's hearing.

"That being said, Finn is my brother, and I don't want him getting hurt"

Quinn can't help but feel the guilt eat at her insides. She looks down into her mug and sighs.

"I've gotten to know Finn, and I don't want him to get hurt either. I actually see him as a friend. And you know my stance in cheating" Quinn told the man, he nodded. If anyone knew it was Kurt.

Kurt had been Quinn's therapist in high school. More or less really. They were that to each other. Quinn told him about her father and the issued her family had. Kurt told her about being bullied and coming out to his dad.

"I remember" Is all Kurt offered, then he took a deep breath.

"Rachel was never meant for this life. She's supposed to be in New York. Broadway was always her dream. Our dream really." Kurt began, what Quinn would later tell the 'epic tale of Rachel Berry that could have been'.

"We applied to NYADA a very prestigious drama school. We were supposed to go to that school I would attend all four years, but Rachel, probably around her junior year would go to an open casting call, and get the lead part. And begin to make a name for herself. We were supposed to go on to star in Tony winning musicals. And even win Tony's ourselves." Quinn could picture it all. She could see Neil Patrick Harris handing Rachel her very first Tony award. She could see the record deal that followed that. And even the movie deals after that.

"but we got comfortable." Kurt went on "We were good in Ohio, and would be considered better if we hadn't gotten so cocky. Rachel choked at her audition. And me? I apparently lacked emotional depth. And instead of fighting for our spot in that school, like we should have. We settled. Well Rachel did, and because she did, I no longer had my partner in crime to help me through it. She saw Finn's idea as a golden opportunity to try the Los Angeles scene. Boy was she surprised when they moved to Anaheim instead."

"I honestly believe, and every time I say this I feel like a horrible brother, I feel that if Rachel hadn't been with Finn at the time. She would have tried harder to make it into that school. It's nobody's fault but my own that I didn't make it, but Rachel? It was the lack of support from her boyfriend at the time that drove her here. Finn was just a kid who didn't know what to do with his life. He wanted something secure, something sure. And Broadway was a risk, so it scared him. And they ended up here. In a relationship that is full of resentment. Finn was going to join the army you know" Kurt threw in like it was no big deal.

She suddenly had more respect for the man. Quinn had an uncle who was in the military. He died in action.

"But Rachel didn't want him to. And well, Finn held her back from her dream. I don't think it was intentional, but they hold each other back. I don't want that for either of them. They deserve better"

"And you think I can be that for Rachel?" Kurt looked up from his mug, he had been staring at it like maybe he could see his life in the coffee, like some sort of penseive.

"I think having someone that loves you and believes in you can make you the best version of yourself. There's no telling what Rachel could do with that kind if support."

"You and Blaine going to be auditioning for any movies?" Quinn teases, hoping to lighten the mood.

"You're right, Blaine and I do have that. The thing is we're both missing that key part and she's about 5'2, big doe eyes, great voice. No one gets left behind in our family, and we can't move without knowing that key part is happy." Quinn can understand his logic, if she knew that Brittany or Mercedes weren't happy and she could do something about it, she would.

* * *

After that the conversations moves on to safer topics. Catching up the lost time they spent apart. Kurt telling Quinn about some crazy stories that have happened in the magical world of Disney. Most of them including Blaine and Kurt not being able to keep their hands off each other. (Quinn will never be able to ride Pirated of the Caribbean again).

Quinn goes on to tell Kurt about stories of defending herself against pretentious parents. Or going on date disasters because people cold not accept the fact that Quinn had a daughter.

It's hours later when Finn lumbers into the apartment looking unhappy. Quinn immediately feels uncomfortable, knowing she had kissed that mans girlfriend just that morning makes the guilt stir back up again.

"Oh hey Quinn" Fin waved, obviously trying his hardest to smile. Though it was too forced to be believable.

"Hey Finn" Quinn smiled at the man, forcing herself not to feel the guilt. Though that is as believable as Finn's forced smile.

"How goes it brother?" Kurt called out to Finn, hoping to ease the tension.

"Honestly? Not too well. Rachel and I..." He strolled off, shaking his head and sighing. Rachel and you what Finn? Quinn wants to ask, but she doesn't.

"I just don't know anymore" Finn hid his face in his hands, and for a second Quinn was terrified he was going to cry, but instead he sighs, frustrated and runs his hands through his hair. Kurt patted his brothers sympathetically.

"Maybe I should head out?" Quinn asked, looking at the two men. Kurt nodded, but Finn shook his head.

"No Quinn, it's fine. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys" Finn told them before trying to stand up.

"No, it's fine Finn" Quinn told her friend sincerely. Finn didn't put up much of a fight. He took a seat and looked around, probably looking for a new topic of conversation.

"You know Finn, if you ever need to talk, I'm here" Quinn told the man, though she cringed at the idea of having to give the man advice about the girl she had feelings for.

"Thanks Quinn" Even Kurt seemed surprised by Quinn's offering "I mostly just need a distraction, you know? Get my mind away from it all?" Quinn grinned knowing the perfect person to offer that kind of distraction.

"Hey Beth!" Finn brightened at the sound of the little girls name. That girl had every adult in her life wrapped around her finger.

"Yeah mom? Uncle Finn!" Beth called out excitedly. The two of them had already developed a system where she would hop up and he would pull her into his arms. As if she were no bigger than a cat or something.

"Hey you wanna play some mario cart?" Finn asked the little girl, and before Quinn knew it they were both already out of sight.

"Those two will be at it for hours." Kurt told Quinn. Quinn didn't mind, she felt it was the least she could do.

" You stole my partner." Puck pouted, stepping into the kitchen to join Kurt and Quinn.

"Technically Finn did, but I think he needed her more" Quinn told the father of her daughter. He nodded in understanding. Seems Finn has had a couple of rough days.

"I'm sorry to leave you two, but I have a date to get ready for" Kurt left with a retrieving pat on the head for each of them.

"Stop it" Quinn said to Puck though he wasn't doing anything.

"Stop what?"

"You're doing that face?" Puck frowned, he hadn't been aware that he had been pulling a face.

"What face?" He questioned.

"The one where you clearly want to tell me something, but you don't know how to start." Quinn smiled when he glared at her.

"How do you do that?" He asked rhetorically and then continued. "Rachel is really special Quinn" Quinn huffed at the man, crossing her arms.

"If one more person gives me the 'Rachel is special' speech and how she deserves the best and that I'm it, I might blow a gasket." Puck smiled, amused with the blonde.

"Seriously" Quinn continued "All I need is you and Blaine and I have gotten the speech from everyone. It's a lot of pressure." Quinn ended, Puck had waited patiently for her to finish now that she was he raised his eyebrows at her.

"You finished?" He checked, just in case. Quinn nodded.

"What I was going to say before you rudely interrupted is. Rachel is special, I have always known that. Anyone who meets her knows that as soon as they meet her. And you're right, she DOES deserve the best. But you know what Quinn? You also deserve the best" Puck said, rendering Quinn speechless.

"Finn is my boy, but if you think Rachel is what is best for you, then I say you go for it. Rachel is my buddy, but if you think she isn't what is best for you, then its ok to hold back." Puck continued without hesitance.

"You and that little girl over there?" Puck pointed in the general direction of where Finn and Beth disappeared to.

"You two are my priority. And I want what is best for both of you. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that. Because I too have heard how Rachel walks on water and deserves the best lately. Well that's not true, we all know how flawed she is, but the way they are marketing her off to you makes it seem like it's all going to be butterflies and rainbows if you two get together and it won't.

"I know you both very well. And I know how stubborn you are. And I know how much of a diva Rachel can be, but despite all that. I know how much you two can make each other happy. And I think that's why my friends-our friends are all for you two being together. I just wanted you to know you had someone on your side. Someone who is keeping his head straight so he can remind you to make a rational decision. And what ever it is. I am behind you 100 percent." Puck finished his speech. Quinn is left with her mouth slightly open, that is the most mature she had every head Puck be. Its definitely something to take notice to.

"Thank you Puck" Was all Quinn managed to say.

When Quinn started her day she felt like she was the one offering a choice for a decision to be made. And by the end she wasn't aware that she had her own choice ahead of her.

Hers seemed easy, the question was: Was Rachel's going to be just as easy? Or was it going to be so hard that she wouldn't be able to make the choice. Whatever it was, Quinn was glad she at least got to taste those Berry lips, just in case she chose Finn.

If she did, no other kiss would ever compare, but at least she would have the memory.

If she didn't then she had so much more to look forward to.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short? Alex what are you thinking?**

**I'm thinking you guys deserve a Faberry kiss. I told you your patience would be rewarded!**

**gleefaberry: I know the kiss was short and sweet, but i hope this satisfied you for the mean time :D**

**hurryupandwait:Literally one of the nicest things someone has ever said about my writing. I actually already have a plan for Finn, and it's too bad an OC never came to mind, because now that you mention it I would totally love to do it. Maybe I can squeeze it in somewhere :D Thank you again, your words are far too kind, but you said them and now you can't take them back :P And all IS fair in love and I'm glad you like Finn, I consider that a major win!**

**W1cked: Thank you for your your constant reviews, they keep me going. I really appreciate it. Auntie Snixx is always right :P**

**AlsoAngels: Thanks! That means a lot!**

**Anonymous: Thank you, I'm glad you like Finn in this story. Most people hate it so the fact that I have gotten a couple of people to actually like him in my story is really great! Thanks again for the review!**

**BlackShip007: I'm really glad that you like how i depicted the characters in my story, it's something I have been working on. (I too hate when the characters are 1 dimensional) Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for your review!**

**You guys are awesome! Thank you for reading, and of course, as always, reviews are appreciated.**


	9. A Dream is a Wish your Heart makes

**Hello wonderful people! I am back. School has been a little crazy and my sister dropped by into town to visit me so I have not even touched my computer since Wednesday, but it is good to be back!**

**Your feedback has been wonderful, and as usual makes my day a little better, so I really do appreciate it.**

**Did anyone else catch Glee this week? How cute are Dantana? Aside from the obvious and ridiculous biphobia that was portrayed by those damned writers. I think i'm really going to like this new pairing. What do you guys think of Dani and Santana?**

**Got a hilarious text from my brother that night.**

**My brother: #yeastistat**

**Alex:i have no idea what that means**

**My brother: #yeast-i-stat**

**Alex: Oh my God yes! Was that not the most amazing commercial ever?**

**my brother: made me want to buy it.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn got complete radio silence the next day from Rachel. It wasn't like she expected the girl to make a decision so quickly, but she had been hoping to at least get a text from the tiny singer.

Instead of being the first one to try and reach out, Quinn decided it would be best to give Rachel some space to think. She opted out of sending her daily 'good morning' and 'good night' texts. Quinn didn't want to come off as clingy or overbearing.

"You need to get laid" Puck said as they leisurely sat on Quinn's couch. She hadn't even been aware they were watching Sports Center until he spoke up.

"Huh?" Quinn looked up at the man distractedly. He rolled his eyes and turned down the volume.

"Seriously Quinn, it's been 3 days, just call her." Quinn had filled Puck in on what had happened between her and Rachel. Though he didn't approve of Quinn and Rachel kissing while Finn was still an issue, he didn't judge her for it. All he had really offered was a quiet "so hot". Quinn wasn't meant to hear him, but Puck did get a slap in the back of the head for it.

"No, I get it. She needs time. I'm giving her space to think." Quinn offered, frowning at the screen and reaching for the remote so she could change the channel.

"There's giving her space and then there's being chicken shit, Quinn. And I never pegged you for the scared type." Puck smirked at the girl, raising his feet so his boots plopped down on her coffee table.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Quinn spat, shoving his legs off the table as she headed for her bedroom to where her phone was charging. She was pretty sure she heard Puck mocking her by making clucking sounds.

Quinn returned disappointed, having not found any new texts from Rachel, but instead one from Brittany and another from Santana. Both letting them know that they were crashing at her place for the weekend. Brittany, because she wanted to visit again. Santana because she wanted to see Brittany. Quinn figured if she wasn't going to get the girl, the least she could do is help her best friend get hers. So she agreed to allow both. Thinking she may want to an invest in a bed for her office. Or maybe just turn her office into a guest room instead.

Puck told Quinn that he would take care of Beth for the weekend, so Quinn could have a proper girls weekend seeing as she wasn't "going to get laid" any time soon.

* * *

"We brought booze!" Santana said, bursting into Quinn's apartment like she owned the place.

"Since when did you two become a 'we'" Quinn asked from her couch, a slight smirk playing at her lips. Santana scowled at her, about to offer up a retort, but Brittany strolled in, taking the girls hand and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Bitterness doesn't look good on you Quinn" Brittany told her friend, walking into the kitchen to return with 3 glasses.

"I'm not bitter" Quinn argued with the blonde, Brittany said nothing, simply offering her a glass of wine.

"Did you guys happen to bring anything stronger?" Quinn asked, taking the glass thankfully. Wine tended to get her weepy, it was not what she needed.

"Told you!" Santana barked, pointing at Brittany, they both smirked in Quinn's direction. Quinn looked at them questioningly for answers.

"San said you would want something stronger because Rachel hasn't said anything about wanting to kiss you." Brittany explained.

"Did you San?" Quinn teased then downed her glass of wine. "Now did you bring something stronger or not?"

Santana grinned and pulled out a bottle of vodka from her bag, lifting it up in the air like a world cup trophy.

"Of course I did." Quinn grinned just as widely back at the Latina and went into the kitchen to retrieve shot glasses.

"No chasers?" Brittany questioned, eyeing her friend warily. Quinn knew that look very well. She knew how perceptive Brittany was when it came to her pain. And right now, though it didn't take much. She was in pain. It had been almost a week since she kissed Rachel and he hadn't heard one word from the girl. Quinn put herself out there and was rejected. And if there one thing Quinn hated, it was rejection. She battled that war all her life.

She changed her name and how she looked so she wouldn't be rejected in high school. She hid her sexuality from her parents so she wouldn't be rejected. She never dated because she feared rejection so much. And now it seemed she had received that rejection once again. And it came in the form of Rachel Berry.

"Nope." Is all Quinn said before downing the shot. She shuttered at the taste. She had never been fond of drinking. Or the taste of alcohol, really. She loved the free feeling alcohol gave her. She loved losing control for just a while.

"Damn Fabray, you're more hardcore than I thought" Santana said, impressed with the blonde. Quinn grunted and served herself another shot, raising the bottle of vodka questioningly at her friends. They both nodded and Quinn poured them a shot. Just when Quinn was about to bring the drink to her lips, Brittany stopped her.

"How about we toast to something?" Brittany always seemed to do this whenever Quinn wanted to get smashed. She would always want to make a toast to slow down Quinn's drinking. Even if only for a moment.

"Yeah Q, the night is young. I have two hot blondes at my side, and we have alcohol. Let's enjoy it." Santana also seemed to understand what Brittany was doing. And Quinn was genuinely surprised she cared.

"To nights we won't remember and friends we'll never forget" Quinn said, raising her shot glass in the air. Her companions smiled at her grateful for the toast.

"Hell yeah I'll drink to that" Santana said raising her glass.

"I'll drink to that too" Brittany smiled at Quinn glad she found her new.. girlfriend? Were Brittany and Santana dating? Well whatever they were Quinn considered Santana her friend, a difficult feat, and Brittany was happy about it.

_Several hours (and copious amounts of alcohol) later..._

"They're just so round and big!" Santana slurred to Quinn, both of whom were using each other to keep the other steady.

"And pretty!" Quinn agreed, Brittany who had stopped drinking alcohol a while ago, and had just stepped back in at this point in the conversation looked at her best girls, amused.

"Am I missing something?" Anything round and big that was pretty, Brittany wanted to know about. Quinn drunkenly grinned over at her friend.

"Rachel's eyes" Quinn was practically swooning at the thought alone.

"I was telling your girl over here" Santana slurred, stumbling over to Brittany. "That she was doomed the moment she looked right into them when she sang. How do you think she's still my friend?...it's like...she hypnotizes you" Santana explained, a far off look taking over her face.

"You're right" Quinn agreed, she knew somewhere in the back of her mind, that she didn't say those words often. "As soon as she started to sing, I just knew, I wanted to know her. You know?" Quinn saw the look Brittany was giving her, she looked shocked and a bit sad for her friend. She never expressed herself in this way. Not even when she's drunk, so Rachel really must mean something.

"So why aren't you doing anything about it?" Brittany asked, taking a seat on the couch. Santana followed dutifully.

"I did do something about it. I told her how I felt Britt, I put it all out there. And she- and she hasn't said a word since" Brittany looked at her skeptically. Quinn understood why. She never spoke openly to anyone about her feelings. She could see why Brittany found it hard to believe.

"She did" Leave it to Santana to back Quinn up. "And the - the smurf seemed so happy. Dunno what happened."

"She realized I'm a fuck up?" Quinn offered, Santana shook her head thinking it over.

"Nah, can't be that. Or else she wouldn't be with Frankenteen" Brittany eyed the two girls drunkenly come up with reason as to why Rachel could possibly change her mind.

"I mean she- SHE kissed ME. Then she goes around and pretends like I don't exist." Quinn knew that wasn't exactly true. She wasn't sure who was the last one to lean all the way in, for all she knew it could have been her. But Rachel wanted it.

"Not cool" Santana agreed, patting the spot next to her on the couch. Quinn obliged taking a seat next to her. There was a knock o the door that almost had Quinn tumbling to the ground in her effort to stand. So instead Brittany went to answer it.

"Oh, Hi Rachel" Quinn heard Brittany say awkwardly. Quinn quickly tried to stand, only to stumble over and fall. Santana cackled and pointe appropriately.

"Rachel?" Quinn slurred, trying to get past Brittany. Quinn couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"I'm not sure now is a great time, Rachel." Brittany warned the girl, trying to get in front of Quinn.

"What? Why? Aw C'mon Britt it's my house" Quinn whined at her friend.

"Are you drunk?" Rachel asked, standing on her toes to get a better look at Quinn. Quinn smiled at the girl.

"Maybe" Quinn giggled, catching sight of Rachel's beautiful face. If she was less inebriated she would notice how unhappy Rachel looked, even with the slightly amused look on her face.

"Berry!" Santana called out, reaching the party at the front door.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, a hint of surprise on her face.

"Just hanging out with some sexy blondes." The girl said, throwing her arms around both Brittany and Quinn. She couldn't help but notice the flash of jealousy in Rachel's face.

"I'm sexy now?" Quinn asked the girl. Santana's eyes raked over her body in a way that almost made her uncomfortably flattered.

"Definitely. Berry! Totally fucked up for you to go kissing my girl Q here, and then ignore her. Seriously what the fuck?" Even in her drunk state Quinn knew what Santana said was the wrong thing to say.

"You told them?" Rachel asked, looking straight at Quinn. She suddenly felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"I- I" Quinn was lucky Santana felt chatty with alcohol.

"The question is: Why didn't you? I thought we were friends?" Santana actually looked slightly hurt. "And leading Quinn on, that's just- that's just- that's- mean!" Quinn almost laughed at Santana's lack of articulation.

"I think you should go Rachel" Brittany said calmly. Rachel actually attempted ti get past her, but Brittany had killer reflexes.

"I came here to talk to Quinn, Brittany" Rachel said adamantly, and even if Quinn could say something (she was being held back by Santana) she would have no idea how to approach an conversation with the diva.

"Rachel, I like you. I really do, because you're like cute and huggable. And you have a great voice and killer legs. And that doesn't really make sense because you're so short." Quinn found herself agreeing with what Brittany was saying, and even try to sneak a peak at Rachel's legs.

"But I love Quinn, and I think what is best for her is that she doesn't see you when she's had so much to drink that she can be considered a fire hazard." Santana chuckled at this, her hands locked on Quinn's wrists, not allowing the blonde to move.

Rachel glanced longingly over at Quinn. Quinn watched her as she nodded dejectedly and offered the girls a wave goodbye. As soon as the door closed Quinn tried to get past Brittany.

"What the hell Britt?" Quinn almost yelled at her friend, sending her her best Ice Queen look. Brittany didn't even flinch, and she used to call this version of Quinn, Scary Quinn.

"If I would have let you talk to her alone you two would have had sex. And both of you would have regretted it." Brittany told her, firmly standing on front of the door. A part of Quinn knew her friend was right, but the more dominant part of her just waned to talk to Rachel and argue with her oldest friend.

"No I wouldn't have" Santana snorted causing Quinn to turn around and shoot her a glare, Santana on the other hand almost flinched at the sight of Bitch Quinn.

"You're so drunk you totally would have fucked. Shit, I would have slept with Rachel" Santana offered, trying to help, but only succeeded in making Quinn angrier. Santana raised her hands in surrender. "I'd have sex with you too" She offered quickly. "I get horny when I drink." She shrugged.

Brittany's attention was suddenly focused elsewhere. Suddenly Brittany was pouncing on Santana, and by some miracle, Santana was steady enough to hold her up in her arms as their lips crashed against each others hungrily.

"No!" Quinn yelled placing a hand on each of her friends head and separating them with a hard tug. "No sex in my house" Brittany hopped off of a disgruntled Santana.

"I don't get to have sex, and neither do you two" Quinn said pointedly to Brittany. As far as Quinn cared, she was once again Berry Blocked, this time by her best friend.

"I did not agree to those terms" Santana grumbled, though she looked compliant.

"No one gets to have sex under my roof, if I don't get to have sex."

"In that case I'll need more alcohol" Santana sighed.

* * *

When Quinn woke up she definitely regretted those last 3 shots she downed on a dare. But she had had a pleasant dream about being embraced by Rachel so she woke up with a slight smile on her face. Her eyes still closed she took a deep breath, suddenly feeling someone in bed next to her.

Who could she be n bed with? Could it really be Rachel? She felt arms encircled around her waist and her own arms holding someone close.

She slowly opened her eyes, a smile present on her features. She opened them to find someone else awaking. Dark brown eyes as well, but they're different. They weren't Rachel's.

Both pairs of eyes snapped open in shock and realization. Both Santana and Quinn were in each others arms. They both jumped apart. Quinn landing with a thud on the ground and Santana banging her head on the night stand next to her head.

"Coño!" Santana cursed in spanish. Quinn popped up from the ground to look t the girl. Then down at herself. They were both clothed, that was a good start. Quinn patted her hands ver her body as if she could find evidence of sex. She didn't feel any different.

Both girls locked eyes with each other, both mildly panicked.

"No one hears about this." Santana said firmly. Quinn nodded.

"Oh are you guys done cuddling?" Brittany entered with what looked like two water bottles and some aspirin. The two girls blushed and avoided looking at each other. Brittany shrugged, not bothered by her best friend and her maybe girlfriends.

"Never happened" Quinn mutter taking the bottle from Brittany gratefully.

"The picture on my phone says otherwise." Brittany teased, instead of arguing (both of the girls knew it would be useless Brittany always got her way) They simply blushed and avoided eye contact.

Brittany left back to Los Angeles and Quinn still hadn't heard anything from Rachel. She hoped her drunken state didn't seal the deal on Rachel's decision on most likely choosing Finn over her.

* * *

It was monday night, about midnight when there was a knock on the door. Luckily Beth was a heavy sleeper, much like her father, and it didn't wake her up.

Quinn was surprised to see a teary eyed Santana at her door, holding up a cardboard box of what looked like her personal belongings. Quinn had just seen the girl that morning, right after Brittany had left she had headed back to Rachel's before having to go to work. She had even offered to take Beth with her since Beth was going with Puck anyway.

"Santana?" Quinn yawned, rubbing at her eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Do you think I can crash here?" Quinn examined the emotional girl. She had never seen the girl like that. Her and Santana were very alike, so she knew this was a huge deal. She opened the door a bit wider to let the girl in.

"Britt and I share a bed all the time of you-" Santana cut her of.

"I'm fine on your couch." Quinn nodded and headed over to a closet where she had her linens.

"Here" Quinn passed the linens over to Santana, who smiled slightly at the tags. They read _Sheets&Things_. Quinn was glad a memory from home offered her new friend comfort.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn offered, unsure of the etiquette for this kind of thing. She was never good with emotions unless it came to Mercedes and Brittany. And even then it was usually the other girls who handled the emotions.

"I didn't come here for a therapy session" Santana snapped, though it had less bite than usual. Quinn nodded and sighed.

"Well you know where I am if you need me." And with that she left the living room to allow Santana to set up the couch how she would like it.

Quinn tossed and turned for the next hour. feeling guilty that she couldn't help her new friend out. She sighed and got up from her bed, walking over to the living room.

She quietly found her way there, only to hear muffled crying. Now Quinn was really unsure of what to do. She knew that when she cried she liked to be held, so she figured she'd give it a shot.

When she crawled onto the couch next to Santana, she was expected to be shoved off. Instead she found the Latina melting into her embrace and crying harder. Quinn held the girl until she fell asleep, and even then she made sure to stay with her a little longer just in case. When it was clear she wouldn't wake up, Quinn headed back to her bedroom.

And the next day when Quinn woke up to find Santana making her and her daughter breakfast neither of them spoke of it. She knew when she wanted to talk, she had made it clear that she would be there for the Latina. And one meaningful look told Quinn that Santana knew that.

* * *

By the time the next weekend rolled along both Quinn and Beth had gotten used to Santana's company around the house. Though Quinn still hadn't broached the subject as to why her new roommate had showed up at her house in the middle of the night, teary eyed and asking for a place to stay, she knew that sooner or later she would open up about. In the mean time Quinn found the girls company entertaining. She would never turn away a friend who needed a place to stay, not after her friends had housed her and her daughter for a while.

"So we're going to Puckerman's barbecue right?" Quinn nodded, looking over at the girl skeptically. Why else would she be baking brownies?

"Oh right" Santana nodded pointing over at the dessert. Se wasn't going to note it but Quinn could tell Santana was a bit nervous about the get together.

Quinn had to admit she was as well. Se hadn't seen Rachel since that night she was drunk and she knew everyone would be there at the barbecue. Apparently Puck through them often but had been really busy with aladdin.

"Do you think she'll be there?" Quinn asked Santana, who shrugged. Quinn had a feeling that her and Rachel were on the outs at the moment. So she didn't push the subject.

"Beth! It's time to go!" Quinn called out, once she had put the brownies on a platter. They were Puck's favorite.

"I'll get her" Santana said absentmindedly. Moments like these Quinn really appreciated her new roommate, though she was grouchy and sometimes said too many inappropriate things. SHe got along great with her daughter and pulled her own weight.

"Mome let's go!" Beth hollered from Santana's back. Beth could really convince anyone to do anything. Apparently even get a piggy back ride from Santana.

Quinn and Santana were the last to arrive and was extremely grateful that no one touched the subject of why they arrived together. She wasn't sure she knew how to explain her situation.

"You. Are. The. Best!" Puck praised stuffing a brownie in his mouth before Quinn could even set down the platter in his backyard. Quinn took a look around, taking inventory of her friends.

There was Mike and Blaine playing with a frisbee. Kurt and Beth were talking excitedly about one thing or another. Santana was nearing the grill trying to catch a glimpse of what the barbecue would be serving. Finn was sitting on his own, not looking too happy. But one small brunette was missing.

"Blaine said she wasn't feeling well" Puck explained Quinn's silent question. She nodded trying and failing to look like she didn't care.

"I still say you should talk to her" Puck offered but Quinn only shrugged.

They were all sitting at a table Puck had set up in the backyard enjoying burgers. Quinn however picked at the grilled vegetables Puck had obviously gotten for Rachel. She felt guilty that the food was going uneaten because of something she caused.

"Oh c'mon Finn this is some of my best stuff" Mike elbowed his friend. He had been telling side splitting jokes, but Finn had hardly cracked a smile.

"Sorry man" Finn apologized with a forced smile. Blaine and Kurt looked at the man sympathetically, but Quinn and her friends were all left a bit confused.

"What's got you so down bro?" Puck asked his best friend. Quinn took a sip of water at the wrong moment.

"I mean, I guess it's- Rachel and I broke up" He blurted out, causing Quinn to choke on her own water. This did not go unnoticed by the man sitting next to her, Blaine. He thumped her on the back and let Finn continue.

"It's been like 2 weeks, but, I don't know. It really feels real this time." Did she hear that correctly? 2 weeks? As in Rachel and Finn have been broken up since before the drunk Quinn incident? Probably since the day her and Rachel kissed. Holy crap! What did she do? What is he doing? She should go see Rachel now! Quinn kept a calm demeanor as she thought everything over, even though all she wanted to do was head over to see Rachel.

Quinn could feel several pairs of eyes on her at the new information, but they also took care of Finn, offering a shoulder or an ear. Quinn felt s slight pressure on her leg. She looked over at Blaine who gave her knee a squeeze, he was telling her to go. She glanced over at Beth. But he nodded again, letting her know that he would watch out for her.

"Excuse me" Quinn said, standing up from the table, trying not to look too eager. She didn't even bother to grab her purse where her Drivers license was. She just made sure she had her car keys.

Quinn didn't look back once. She didn't let anyone know where she was going, but if she had to guess, they all knew.

* * *

She found herself at Rachel and Blaine's place, working up the nerve to actually knock on the door. When she finally thought over carefully to what she was going to say, she raised her fist to the door and knocked.

"I told you I didn't feel like going Blaine" Why Rachel thought Quinn was Blaine was beyond her. Didn't he have a key. So she knocked again.

"Blaine!" It was a frustrated growl that came from behind the door, making Quinn smile. There were several clicks of locks unlocking.

"You can't keep forgetting your keys and-" Rachel's words stopped abruptly at the sight of the blonde. Everything that Quinn had come up with to say was suddenly forgotten, all she cared about was the girl standing in front of her.

"Quinn" it came out as a choked sound.

"Rachel I-" But Quinn had no idea where she was going with that sentence. Luckily Rachel already seemed to have something in mind.

"You know." It wasn't a question, just a simple statement. So Quinn responded in kind, with a simple nod. "That's why I went over last week- to tell you" Quinn nodded dumbly, not able to fid any words.

She was standing in front of the most beautiful girl she had ever met. With a golden voice, and a bright future. A kind heart and a loyal soul. And they were both single. Yet she couldn't come up with a single word to say to the girl.

And apparently she didn't have to.

Rachel lunged for Quinn in a manner that was almost animalistic. Like a primal instinct had taken over and she suddenly needed to be near the blonde. Their lips were mashed together in a messy, but passionate kiss. Quinn was aware that she was being pulled into the apartment. So she kicked the door closed behind them.

Rachel's hands were not idle as she kissed Quinn. And Quinn was more than happy to reciprocate. She found her hands wandering from the girls waist, to her ass, to her inexplicably long legs.

Rachel's hands were on her waist and her neck, and in her hair and on her breasts. When Quinn felt she needed to breathe she noted Rachel's breath control as she pulled her lips away and instead moved onto the girls neck. Quinn was aware that it would mark, but she didn't care at the explanation she would later have to give for it.

Quinn found her legs buckling against a surface and was suddenly sitting on a couch. When had they made it to the living room? The couch was very soft. And who- Any form of thought stopped in Quinn's mind as soon as Rachel straddled her and sat on her lap. Their bodies pressed together in the best ways possible.

Rachel's lips languidly passed over Quinn's. Appreciating both her upper and lower lip equally. Quinn ached for the control that Rachel had over her. She wanted to be the one to worship her lips, and tangle her fingers in the brunette locks. But she was completely under Rachel's spell.

When Rachel's hands tugged on the hem of Quinn's shirt, Quinn had to be the one to back away. Both girls were breathless, eyes locked on each other.

"Rach" The girl smiled, haggard breathing in the way of her real smile. "We have to stop" Rachel nodded understanding.

"I want to" Quinn told her quickly "I so want to, but I think-" She was trying to explain but it seemed the girl was already on the same page.

"Quinn" Rachel laughed breathlessly "I understand. I feel the same way." Rachel leaned her forehead so it was resting against hers. Quinn closed her eyes, soaking in the moment.

"Wow" Rachel breathed, much like her sentiments of their first kiss.

"Yeah. Wow." Quinn agreed with a breathy laugh. Rachel tried to get off of Quinn, but she only wanted to feel the girl close. So she circled her arms around the singers waist and held her close. Rachel laughed, burrowing herself into the embrace as well. Her head resting on Quinn shoulder, her face facing Quinn's neck. Quinn shivered when she felt the soft, kiss swollen lips press a soft kiss against her neck.

"I can't believe-" Quinn was about to express how lucky she felt but Rachel shushed her.

"How about we just enjoy this before we ruin it by using words that will lead to conversations that we need to have?" Rachel asked, finally pulling away from Quinn's embrace. Quinn was only disappointed for a moment though. Because Rachel reached over and grabbed a remote control and then leaned into Quinn's side. Quinn wrapped an arm around the girl, who in turn laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.

She wasn't even really sure what was on TV And she really didn't care. Rachel was cuddled into her side. Their fingers tangled together, much like their legs. Both of them just happy to be in each others arms. And Quinn was thankful for the suggestion of not ruining the moment with any words.

They both eventually drifted off to sleep. Blaine arrived with Kurt when the sky had turned dark. Blaine had whispered a reassurance to Quinn that her daughter was alright. And Kurt had draped a quilt over the pair, before turning off the TV and retreating to Blaine's room.

This time when Quinn drifted off into a dream, she realized that nothing could be better than the moment she was in, so she knew when she woke up, she would find that an even better dream awaited her.

* * *

**Sweet Faberry Heaven! We made it! Though there will still be bumps in this relationship, Finn Hudson no longer stands in the way.**

**I hope you all liked this installment and I promise to keep trying to post as much as I can.**

**BlackShip007: When it comes to Rachel, Quinn never really has a choice :D But I think it's safe to say Rachel made the right one.**

**southernranger1:Thank you!**

**gleefaberry: and another step in the right direction?**

**SalGersGirl: Wow! That is a huge compliment. I am really glad you like my version of Finn and Puck. I always thought they had the potential to be great guys, but the writers kind of screwed it up.**

**W1cked: Thank you for your review! Puck was very wise, wasn't he? Hope you like this kiss even better!**

**hurryupandwait: Aw thank you so much! I totally get what you're saying though, aahhh those high school days. Boy am I glad they're behind, dealing with crushes back then sucked! Haha jumping straight! Rachel is meant for bigger and better things, now she has nothing t hold her back. On the contrary, she has the support she has always needed. Thank you so much for your kind (too kind) words!**

**Anonymous: I'm glad you liked the last one! I really hope you liked this one as well. Thank you so much!**

**chuaemmalyn01: Thank you so much! I hope you like this one!**

**Berrygolden: that face, that voice, THAT ASS indeed! haha we sound like such girls in denial, but i wouldn't have it any other way. I'm really glad you like my story, I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Guest:Thank you!**

**DameonCain: Thank you so much! Glad you enjoy it!**

**As always I love to hear from you all.**

**Now I must go prepare myself for next weeks Glee, where I know I am going to cry like a little bitch. (this coming from a girl who is notoriously known for not having emotions)**

**Enjoy the rest of your weekend!**


	10. Ohana means Family

**Quick update for you guys between study breaks and work.**

**As always Disney, or Glee, or any other pop culture reference I may make are not mine. Just having some fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn was adamant about not taking any breaks until Rachel's whole bedroom was rearranged. Apparently Rachel thought it was time for a change, so she wanted to 'feng shui' her bedroom. In fact, Quinn had taken precaution against it. She had gone as far as taking out Rachel's television so they wouldn't be tempted to turn it on. She put her iphone on shuffle and let it blast through the speakers. In hindsight, that probably wasn't the best idea, knowing her and Rachel's tendency to break into a dance whenever a song with a good beat came on.

So how on earth did it get to this? Rachel's bedroom was a mess, furniture only half moved, and by the looks of it, they would not be finishing any time soon.

Robin Thicke. That's how. All Quinn had done was a couple of moves provocatively, all in good humor, of course.

Where was she? Oh right. Somehow Quinn had started the evening folding some of Rachel's shirts that were no longer 'seasonally appropriate'. Now her hand was up the shirt of her girlfriend. Or maybe not her girlfriend, well currently they were making out so they were obviously _something._ So you could see why Quinn found herself distracted, right?

"We should probably get back to moving your stuff" Quinn mumbled against Rachel's lips. Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn's bottom lip between her own and letting it go with a pop. She smirked and smiled, but did nothing to remove herself from Quinn's lap. When had she ended up sitting on Rachel's bed with the brunette straddling the blonde? Right, probably around the time she sang 'just let me liberate you' to Rachel.

"Yeah" She breathed out against Quinn's lips, but her lips travelled to the blondes neck instead. Her tongue found Quinn's ear lobe and Quinn was sure she has died. Or the closest anyone can get to heaven. Quinn's hands travel under Rachel's shirt but before she can do anything, the singer pushes against her chest. Quinn doesn't mind the change in position.

"off" Rachel instructed her tugging at her shirt. And who was she to disobey? Rachel snuck her hands under Quinn and lifted her back enough for her to rip off the blondes shirt. Quinn's hands weren't idle either. She wanted to have her hands on as much skin as possible. Her hands run up Rachel's thighs, she had never appreciated Rachel's love for skirts more. Her hands stop right on Rachel's delectable a-

"No" Rachel groaned taking Quinn's hands from her behind, before she could complain, she placed her hands on Quinn's favorite play things.

Then it hits her.

She usually doesn't have this problem, but really? Can you blame her? She hadn't had sex for quite some time now. And besides, have you seen her girlfriend (or whatever)? Quinn was lucky to have lasted this long.

Oh God. Oh God. She was Quinn. Quinn Fabray, there was no way this was already becoming too hot for her. Think of something unsexy. Think of something unsexy!

"Quinn" Rachel sighed into her ear. Well that idea is getting her nowhere. Holy shit. Oh fuck.

Ummm. Her hand is not on Rachel's breast. HER hand is NOT on her incredibly gorgeous girlfriends(they really did need to have a conversation on where their relationship stood) breast.

"Quinn" She practically moaned into her ear. This should be illegal.

"Fuck" Quinn muttered under her breath and pulled away. Rachel arched her brow and looked at Quinn a bit confused. Quinn shook her head and hid her face in Rachel's shoulder.

"What's wrong Quinn?" Rachel asked her, scooting closer to her to get a look at her face. She sighed and tried to hide her face. Quinn had never felt so embarrassed in her life.

* * *

After waking up cuddled next to Rachel on the couch in the Berry/Anderson household Quinn and Rachel had been more than happy. Blaine and Kurt had walked into the living room with smirks on their faces, but only offered assurances of Beth being with her father before retreating back into Blaine's room.

"So..." Quinn got the ball rolling on the obvious conversation they needed to have. Rachel had to pull away a bit, so she could actually look at Quinn when talking to her. So she settled on taking a hold of Quinn's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"So..." Rachel echoed, a shy smile on her lips.

"You broke up with Finn?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked down at their hands instead of at Quinn.

"Right after we kissed in your car" Rachel explained, Quinn nodded.

"You didn't break up with him for me, did you?" Part of Quinn wanted the girl to admit she did. Most of her wanted Rachel to admit that her and Finn weren't healthy for each other. Rachel locked her brown eyes with Quinn's hazel ones.

"I would be lying if I said you weren't one of the reasons. But, no Quinn, I didn't break up with Finn for you." Quinn was surprised at how relieved she felt that Rachel had admitted that. She thought she was going to feel hurt, but instead it was like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. It was no longer solely Quinn's responsibility to make a relationship with Rachel work. It was on both of them.

"And I don't think I could be any more clear that I have feelings for you" Rachel admitted shyly. Quinn leaned a bit closer to the brunette.

"I think you could be a bit more clear" Quinn teased, placing a chaste kiss on the girls lips. Rachel blushed and bit her lip.

"That'll come with time" Rachel teased, and Quinn could swear she swooned right then and there.

"So what does that mean for us?" Quinn asked suddenly becoming serious.

"I think, you might not like this, but I think that I have been in a relationship with a man for 6 years and jumping into another one so quickly would be foolish. But I do want to be with you, Quinn. So I was thinking maybe we should figure us out together? Without the pressure of everyone around us. I may not be in love with Finn anymore, but I also don't want to hurt him, so maybe we should keep what we have between us?" Rachel said nervously, she looked like she wasn't sure how Quinn would react.

Quinn mulled the thought over in her mind. She knew Rachel had a point, all she had known was a relationship with this man who she thought was the one. Jumping in head first into anther relationship could potentially be bad for both of them. But she didn't necessarily liked hiding something so big from her friends.

"So you're saying you want to be with me, but you want to keep it a secret?" Quinn clarified. Rachel but her lip and avoided her hazel gaze.

"When you say it like that it sounds terrible." Rachel sighed

"It sounds terrible pretty much any way you put it. Luckily, I agree." Quinn told the singer. Rachel's gaze snapped up and locked onto Quinn.

"You do?" She asked skeptically, Quinn nodded.

"Finn is also my friend. And I think you're right, we need to figure out what we are without the pressure of all of our friends. Also, I still haven't told Beth that I like women. If I'm being honest I'm scared to how she will react." Quinn admitted, her voice almost cracking on the last word. Rachel scooted closer, snuggling up against Quinn one more time.

"Beth loves her aunt Brittany regardless of who she loves. You have an amazing daughter, and I think - No, I know nothing could change how much that little girl loves you." Rachel told Quinn. Quinn didn't care to dwell on the question of how she got so lucky with the people in her life. She simply rested her head on top of Rachel's and sat with the girl in silence for a while longer.

* * *

"It's just I haven't- you know- with anyone in a while. And I think I just needed to stop" Quinn admitted, her cheeks burning. It had been two weeks of the girls keeping their relationship on the DL, though they both suspected that Kurt, Blaine, and Santana were somewhat aware.

"Oh Quinn" Rachel laughed slightly, rolling off of the blonde "Don't be embarrassed it's ok. I think we got ahead of ourselves."

"We?" Quinn barked a laugh "If I recall correctly I told you we had to get back to this" Quinn gestured around the messy room.

"Your mouth said one thing, but your actions spoke a lot louder" Rachel teased. Standing up as if she hadn't just gotten Quinn all hot and bothered. She tossed Quinn her shirt and allowed the blonde to put it on.

What was worse is Beth was just out in the living room with Kurt and Blaine. She could have walked in at any time. Though it was unlikely because Kurt and Blaine were the little girls best friends and nothing could tear her away from the boys.

There was a light knock on Rachel's bedroom door. Quinn shot off the bed and examined herself in the mirror before allowing Rachel to open the door.

"Hi Rachel, where's my mom?" Rachel opened the door all the way to reveal Beth holding Quinn's cellphone in hr hand. Beth looked around Rachel's bedroom unimpressed.

"I thought you guys would be done by now" The little girl noted. Rachel turned bright red and Quinn stepped in front of her daughter.

"Rachel has a lot of stuff" Quinn offered, though the girl did not look convinced. She held out her phone to Quinn.

"It's Santana, she wanted to talk to you." At the mention of Quinn's knew roommate a look of guilt flashed over Rachel's face. Quinn didn't miss it, but she let it pass, holding out her hand for the phone.

"Thanks Beth" Quinn smiled brightly at both of the girls then skipped back to join her best friends.

"Hey Bitch, am I cooking dinner for 3 or solo tonight?" Santana asked, it was loud enough for Rachel to hear her. The brunette pouted and mouthed 'stay for dinner'. But it was the sad tone Santana had that one Quinn over.

"Sorry Santana, I lost track of time. Beth and I will be over in a few." Rachel pouted again

"Sure you lost track of time. You sure you weren't distracted?" Santana teased, Quinn could hear the girl moving pots and pans around.

"I'm going to ignore that. We'll be there soon." Quinn hung up the phone and looked over at the still pouting Rachel.

"Oh no. Don't make that face. I'm not getting between you two." Neither Rachel or Santana had disclosed what their argument was about and Quinn refused to choose sides.

"Fine" Rachel huffed, still pouting. So of course Quinn couldn't help but lean over and kiss the pout right off her lips.

Rachel and Quinn walked into the living room after a lingering goodbye kiss.

"Beth we have to head home" Quinn told her daughter who was situated on Kurt's lap, they were watching Lion King now Beth seemed to have an understanding of the saying 'Hakuna Matata'.

"Ok mom. Bye Kurt! Bye Blaine!" The girl hopped off the boys lap, both wouldn't let her leave yet though. Each of them tapped their own cheek, asking for a kiss. It had become a routine for Beth to leave both boys with a parting kiss on their cheeks. Quinn always loved to witness the sight.

Both Kurt and Blaine stood to walk the girls out.

"Would you look at that. You have some lip gloss on your neck. Interesting placement." Kurt said, wiping at Quinn's neck with his thumb. Quinn blushed several different shades of red, happy that the boy had some tact and didn't say it until Rachel and Beth were racing to her car.

"Oh don't tease her Kurt" Blaine said, patting the blonde sympathetically. Ever since Rachel and Quinn had started doing whatever they would call what they were doing lately, Blaine had been even more kind to Quinn. Not that he hadn't been before, but he treated Quinn like part of the family.

"Its the lip gloss on her chest you should be pointing out" Blaine said nodding to the smear of sparkly lip gloss right above the hem of Quinn's shirt. See? Blaine treated her like a sibling. Quinn shoved the boy lightly before pulling them both in for a hug and letting them go.

Quinn admired the sight of Rachel and Quinn playing thumb war, Rachel frowning because she had lost again. Quinn wasn't sure if she was simply letting the little girl win or if Beth was actually winning.

"Ready mom?" Beth asked when Quinn reached them.

"Yeah, get your butt in the car" Quinn nodded toward the vehicle. Clicking the control so the doors would unlock. Beth launched herself into Rachel's arms. Squeezing her tight.

"Bye Rachel" Beth said, Rachel laughed and awwed.

"Bye Beth" Beth got into the car and made an effort to look out the opposite window of where Rachel and Quinn were standing.

"Thank you for your help today" Rachel said, walking Quinn over to her door.

"I'm not sure I was much help." Quinn laughed.

"Believe me, that helped" Rachel teased in a suggestive tone. Quinn laughed and reached in to hug the girl Rachel hugged her back, leaving an inconspicuous kiss to the blondes neck.

"See you around gorgeous" Rachel said, before walking back to her apartment with a little bit of a hop to her step.

* * *

Santana had prepared them a great dinner, another perk of housing the Latina. Quinn knew that it was the Latina trying to make up for the fact that she was staying with Quinn rent free.

"So how are things-" Santana began to ask once beth had been put to bed. Apparently it was time to drink again, because the Latina had pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Like I told Rachel, I am not getting in between" Santana perked up at the name, but said nothing. Instead she gulped down her glass and immediately served herself another one.

"I wasn't going to ask about her" Santana grumbled. She brought the glass to her lips, Quinn tilted the glass forcing Santana to drink it. Quinn knew Santana wanted to talk about it, and that meant alcohol would have to be involved. Quinn was the same after all.

"If I'm drinking, so are you." Santana ordered, Quinn nodded, but she knew she wouldn't be drinking half as much as her roommate.

"Maybe you and Rachel should-"Santana's glare stopped Quinn.

"Just because you're riding the midget doesn't mean I have to be happy with her" Santana snapped taking another healthy gulp from her glass. Quinn raised her hand in surrender.

"That is why I don't get involved. I tried. I'm done" Quinn assured her friend. Santana nodded, liking the girls statement.

"It's just that girl is so...UGH!" Santana groaned taking anther healthy gulp from her glass. Quinn almost stopped her because the girl may be over doing it, but one firm glare from the girl stopped Quinn.

"I think I can agree to that" Quinn said carefully, not sure what would set the Latina off.

"She's just- she's my best friend. My first real friend really" Santana sniffed, already reaching the point of becoming weepy.

"She was there for me when I didn't know what to do about- When I figured out I liked girls. I was a bitch to her but she still- she was still there for me. She helped me." Quinn wasn't sure what to do now that the girl was openly crying.

"So I try- I tried to look out for her. I know it's not the normal way- But I watch out for her. So when I- when I told her. The night I came here" Santana looked right at Quinn, Quinn had figured that the Latina was just going off on a rant, forgetting she was there. Apparently Quinn was wrong, Santana was talking to her.

"I told her that she needed to get rid of that moron. It's not like it was the first time I said it to her- but this time- She- She got so upset and told me it was none of my business." Quinn poured herself a glass at this point.

"So I said 'it is my business if I have to keep watching it happen. And I live with both of you so it is my business Rachel. Why do you stay with that idiot?' and She got all mad at me and told me 'well if you didn't treat everyone like shit maybe you could actually live with someone who wants you there' And I- I didn't know what to say" Santana sobbed. Quinn patted the girl awkwardly on her back, trying to be sympathetic but Santana flapped her hands a bit, waving off the girl.

"And she kept going. I mean I knew she was mad and I get it now because now I know they were already broken up and she was just sad, but she just- she said 'Santana you came here because you knew you wouldn't be able to find success on your own. You live off your friends and expect them to live on your terms. You live off others kindness-that is why you have no other friends- you have only us- and we have to put up with you' And so I grabbed my stuff, and I knew she was right. And I was so mad I didn't want to even look Finn's face. Or even just to crash at Pucks." Santana was openly sobbing now, she threw herself into Quinn's arms openly crying and showing her vulnerabilities to the blonde.

Quinn held the girl in her arms. Her and Santana had more in common than she thought. She would have reacted the same way the sobbing girl was. Quinn understood that Rachel was upset and confused, but it was no excuse for treating Santana that way. Because even though the girl was rough around the edges, she was loyal and she did take care of those she loved. That much was clear.

"Santana, we both know Rachel didn't mean any of that" This only made Santana wail louder. "She was being mean because she was hurt- and it's not an excuse for her. Santana, let's face it- you are a bitch- but in the best way possible. You watch out for your own. And you're my friend, I actually consider you a friend. Do you understand how hard that is for me?" Santana laughed between her sobs, she shoved Quinn away and continued to laugh.

"Don't need to get all mushy on me Fabray" Santana wiped at her tears.

"You're the one who's crying" Quinn accused. Santana laughed, wiping at her eyes.

Santana set up her bed after that and let Quinn go to bed with a parting slap on the ass. Quinn formed a plan that night, to show Santana how much she really meant, but she couldn't pull it off right away- or else Santana would never go for it.

Quinn decided, after one particularly awful day at work courtesy of Cassandra July, that she needed to move along with her plan. All Quinn wanted to do was get home and watch some bad TV on her couch. But Santana had taken to watching Grey's Anatomy instead. She then threatened Quinn's life if she revealed her secret. So Quinn was left to having to make dinner instead.

It's not that Santana was a burden, it was Quinn's night to make dinner after all, but all she had wanted was to sit and relax.

So the next day, she sent Santana on a wild goose chase with Beth. Beth knew of the plan so they were good to go (and pick up Brittany, which was the eventual goal). Rachel came over as soon as they left, Quinn had yet to confront her girlfriend (?) about what she had said to Santana. It wasn't her place.

"She told you didn't she?" Rachel asked as one of the movers went into Quinn's office to drop off the materials for the new bed. Well so much for that.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded, walking over to the room to make sure the men were doing things the right way. Quinn tended to micromanage a little bit.

"I didn't mean any of it" Rachel said sadly. Quinn looked towards the girl and walked over to her, taking her hand.

"I know you didn't, but I think you have to tell her that and not me" Rachel nodded, leaning into Quinn's embrace. Quinn held her until the movers left having dropped off the boxes of furniture. It was now up to them to set it up.

An hour later and they had realized that they were both in over their heads. Especially because they were both alone in Quinn's apartment and couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

So they called Blaine and Kurt, both who kept them on task, and were more competent when it came to building a bed and a dresser. The men left soon after, claiming to their special date night. Though Quinn had a feeling it was to give the girls some space.

Rachel and Quinn set up the office to become a bedroom. Quinn moved out her computer, setting it up in her own room. And created a new bedroom for Santana.

"I think I should go" Rachel said once Brittany had texted Quinn that they were only 10 minutes away.

"But you did all this, and you don't want Santana to know?" Quinn gestured around the room. Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist from behind.

"No, I want this for her. I don't want to think I'm buying her back so if you could not mention it to-" Quinn cut Rachel off, turning around in her arms and pressing a soft kiss to stop her.

"My lips are sealed" Quinn pressed another kiss to Rachel's lips to emphasize her point "But I think you should talk to her. Preferably sooner rather than later."

"I will. I promise" Rachel leaned in to kiss Quinn one more time before taking her hand and walking out to her car.

* * *

"Quinn you sneaky - EARMUFFS -" Santana walked into the apartment with Brittany and Beth right behind them. Beth covered her ears looking slightly annoyed, she had spent the whole day with Santana, she had probably had earmuff-ed herself all day.

"Bitch!" Santana punched Quinn on the arm. Brittany tapped Beth on the nose, letting her know that it was safe.

"You didn't have to send me all around LA just to pick up Britts though. But thanks, or whatever" Santana told Quinn. It was about as sentimental as it would get with those two. Quinn already felt awkward about giving her the room, now she wasn't sure what to do.

"Yeah well I needed you out of the house for a while." Santana furrowed her brown in confusion. Brittany decided to give the new friends some room, ushering beth over to her room.

"Why?" Santana asked curiously. Quinn nodded over to the office Santana followed slowly behind Quinn. Looking like someone was going to attack her.

"I just thought you might like a bed." Quinn offered switching the light on to the room. Santana stepped into the room and looked around silently. Then stopped at Quinn.

"You don't have to make it weird or anything." Quinn said awkwardly as Santana's eyes welled with tears. None spilled, but they were visible.

"You just made it weird." Santana said

"Rent is due the first" Quinn said awkwardly.

"I'm not buying you food anymore" Santana snapped though it didn't have her regular bite.

Santana shot forward launching herself into Quinn's arm for a quick hug that they both took part of.

"Do we have to do that thing, where I say something, and then you say something, and then somebody cries and there's like a moment?" Santana said once she was out of the girls arms. They stood awkwardly in front of each other.

"Yuck" Quinn said back, trying to ease the tension.

"Good." Santana nodded.

Though in the months the two girls would live together they would both find themselves situated on the couch thursday nights watching Grey's Anatomy. And Quinn would come to see Santana purchasing food only Beth liked.

* * *

**I just had to add those Grey's Anatomy references, I'm sorry.**

**Loved hearing from you guys, hope you all liked this one.**

**gleefaberry: Those were indeed spelling errors. I proofread my chapters once after I write them and another time when I post them, but sometimes when you read over your own work you tend to miss them. I apologize for the errors, I'll try and be more vigilant. Thank you for the feedback!**

**AlsoAngels:Here's another one!**

**Guest: I'm truly sorry you feel that way about Puck. I have tried to portray most characters differently in my stories while still being true to their original nature. I agree that what Puck said was pigheaded, but it was a joke. Does that make it ok? No. Does that make it realistic? Yes. I too find it gross when my guy friends talk like that, but I laugh, not trying to take it too seriously. Anyway, you cant make everyone happy. And while I appreciate constructive criticism, I think your comment was unnecessary.**

**hurryupandwait: I actually didn't have someone in mind for Puck, not yet. Because I really do not see him ending up working at Disneyland for the rest of his life. I have always imagined him more of a business owner ;). I am so flattered that you think my story is worth a review. Not many people leave them (at least not compared to how many hits each chapter gets) And though I appreciate you saying that you tell it how it is, I am still going to think that your words are too kind. The thing about me and naps? We don't get along. I LOVE sleep, so if I fall asleep its for a good couple of hours, but thank I will definitely try and exercise in the morning instead of the evenings(I think they get me too worked up to go to bed). Thank you for your review!**

**southernranger1:Rachel is a smart girl, she always figures it out in the end :) Thank you!**

**w1cked: Well if you loved those kisses, I hope you enjoyed this one ;) Thank you and I am so glad you liked it!**

**BlackShip007:That's exactly how I figured it. Rachel was settling, but she finally realized she deserved more. I'm really glad you liked it.**

**CuriousStar: Even more Faberry! Hope you like this one!**

**BerryGolden:Haha it is very hard to update! Don't feel guilty though, you're writing for the fun of it right? I update often because I wrote a lot of it in advance, though I am still not done with the story, Hope you like this one!**

**Anonymous: Glad you liked the kiss. I feel very awkward and even blushed my way through righting this scene. I'm not sure what I am going to do when they become steamier. Thank you for your review. I hope you like this one!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Thank you all again! Love hearing from you so drop by and tell me what you think. **


	11. I care about you, Moron

**Hello wonderful people!**

**Glee is not mine, neither is Disney, or any other pop culture reference i may make.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn had always loved her strong immune system. It was something Beth had luckily inherited. Both Fabray women hardly ever got sick. That being said, when they did get sick, it usually had them bed ridden or in one terrifying case, to the emergency room. They never got colds, they never got the sniffles. They were always known to be healthy.

And apparently this was also the case with one Rachel Berry. The girl was immaculately clean. She always made sure anything she touched was sanitary. And when she did get sick, much like the Fabray women, she got REALLY sick. The only difference is one Rachel Berry is a pain in the ass when she's sick. According to her friends that is. So when Rachel sneezed and then proceeded to cough, Quinn found it both endearing and amusing that everyone rushed to get cold medicine and cough drops for the small girl.

Rachel was able to keep it together for a week, she would pump herself full of vitamins and cold medicine and blaze on through the shows. Quinn began to fear for the girls health. But Rachel would not let her understudy take over. She didn't like the girl, and Quinn could understand why, on Rachel's day off she had gone to see the show and the girl was nothing to be impressed by.

"I know you guys aren't on the best terms but can't you step in for her?" Quinn tried to bargain with Santana during a commercial break while watching Grey's.

"First, she hasn't asked me herself. Second, I don't know the lines. She has an understudy for a reason. I'm just the stunt double and the dancer and one of the genies- I do the background work Q. Plus I always liked Mulan better" Santana shrugged and then shushed Quinn when Cristina Yang came on screen.

It was one of the guys from the cast, Ryder, that saved the day. He had mentioned his fledging crush on the coffee girl Santana often flirted with and informed everyone that she was a good singer. That she had even auditioned for a role, but had to back out when her Mother got sick and had to fly home. Bieste was even going to give her the part of the Jasmine understudy, but when the girl dropped out they never heard from her again.

"Hey Marley" Quinn said sweetly as she got to the counter (this time having actually taken a spot in line).

"Oh hey Quinn" Was it bad that she was already on first name basis with the coffee girl? "The usual? Just you or everyone?" The girl was already taking out a cup to write a name on but Quinn shook her head.

"No actually, I came to talk to you. Ryder mentioned you can sing?" The girl blushed looking around to make sure her supervisor wasn't catching her not doing her job.

"I like to sing, yea. Why?" it wasn't much of an assurance but she had a small Diva who was killing herself over an aladdin musical.

"Do you know the lines for Jasmine in the musical?" Quinn asked quickly, the girls eyes lit up, but she frowned. Apparently loyalty came first to her.

"That's Rachel's part. I would never want to take it-" Quinn quickly stopped the girl.

"Rachel is sick, and she won't let her understudy step in because let's face it, she's not the best" Marley nodded, agreeing with the statement. "And if we can show Rachel that you're good then maybe she can finally get better before we have to take her to the hospital." Marley bit her lip and looked over at the impatient people behind Quinn.

"I'm working right now." She told Quinn, though Quinn could tell even Marley didn't buy her own excuse.

"The show is just about to end. You'd need to show her now. Beiste is in today."

"I can't just leave in the middle of my shift. They'll fire me. What if Beiste doesn't hire me?" Marley had a legitimate excuse and Quinn almost felt bad for pushing it so hard. What if the girl wasn't as good as the 'palace guard' said?

"Do you think you're good enough?" Quinn asked the girl, Marley didn't respond, but her face gave her away. Marley knew she was god enough. "Wouldn't it be worth it to take a chance?" Quinn could sell ice to an eskimo. So of course Marley went and wowed everyone, including Rachel, with her voice.

* * *

Everyone currently being at work, and Beth opting to stay with her father instead of going home with Quinn. Both girls found the Anderson/Berry household all to themselves.

Not having to hide anything from anyone Quinn and Rachel settled on cuddling on the couch. Rachel's legs were thrown carelessly over Quinn's. The blonde had an arm around the brunette, that was falling asleep on her shoulder.

"You know as fun as all of this sneaking around is, do you think we're ever going to tell anyone about us?" Quinn asked turning to face Rachel. Her eyes were drooping and she was slightly shivering. There was a quilt thrown over the back of the couch that Quinn grabbed to cover the girl.

"Thank you" Rachel said tucking the quilt around herself. "It's only been 2 weeks, maybe we should give it a bit more time?" Rachel nuzzled deeper into Quinn. But she wasn't going to back down, no matter how adorable the sick girl was being.

"2 1/2 but who's counting right?" Quinn tried to tease the girl. It's not that she wanted everyone to know they were together, actually that part terrified her, it was wanting to know where she and Rachel stood. Were they just dating? Occasionally hooking up (which was a pretty lame hook up because they only made out)? Or were they in a relationship?

"I have a feeling you're trying to ask me something without asking me directly" Rachel yawned before barking out a horrible sounding cough. Rachel's eyes went wide with terror.

"Oh no! My throat! I need tea. Quinn will you make me some tea?" The girl asked in a whisper, her hand hovering over her own throat in worry. Quinn laughed and nodded, standing up from the couch to get the girl some tea.

When she returned with a a hot mug Rachel had a post-it pad and a pen in her lap. Quinn eyed it questioningly before handing the mug to Rachel. Rachel took it with a smile.

"You were right. I am trying to ask you something. I just- I was wondering- are we- do you think-" Quinn just couldn't seem to find the right words to explain to Rachel what she was feeling. Not without sounding needy or desperate anyway. Rachel set the mug aside and scribbled across the pad. She stuck the not to Quinn's knee.

_Use your words, Quinn_

Quinn frowned down at the note, peeling it off her knee and playing with it in her hands.

"Cute" Quinn said sarcastically, holding the note up to Rachel. Rachel shrugged like she was agreeing.

"I guess I was wondering what I am to you" Quinn said, almost mumbling. Rachel scribbled on the post-it pad again.

_I care about you, moron_

Quinn rolled her eyes at the new note, she stuck it to Rachel's forehead and heaved a sigh.

"Rude" Quinn muttered. Rachel removed the post-it and started scribbling on the note pad again, Quinn stilled the girls hand.

"I know you're worried about your voice, but can you just talk to me for a second?" Rachel bit her lip. Now Quinn understood what her friends meant by Rachel being unbearable when she was sick. Rachel took a healthy gulp from the hot tea before continuing.

"We're figuring this out together right?" Rachel asked in a whisper, still tentative to use her voice completely. Quinn nodded.

"What do you want us to be?" Rachel asked Quinn, toying with the note Quinn had stopped her from writing. Quinn didn't want to be the first one to say it. She had been the one to really make all of the first moves.

"Don't make me say it" Quinn begged, Rachel chewed on her lip and nodded, placing the note on Quinn's hand. Quinn didn't even bother to look at it before heaving a sigh.

"Rachel please" Quinn said, annoyed. Rachel rolled her eyes at the girl and pointed to the note.

"read it, you moron" Rachel whispered. Quinn glanced down at the note

_You're my girlfriend._

That is all it said on the note. It wasn't a question. It was a simple statement of fact. Quinn smirked at the note and looked up at Rachel.

"Presumptuous are we? You're not even going to ask if I want to be your girlfriend?" Quinn asked, scooting closer to Rachel. Rachel shook her head.

"Why would I ask? It's not like anyone would deny me." Rachel said confidently. She then sneezed three times in a row into her arm. Quinn reached over to hand the girl a tissue. Rachel wiped at her nose, looking a bit embarrassed.

"You're right. Completely irresistible" Quinn leaned forward to give Rachel a kiss, but Rachel pulled away.

"I'm sick" Rachel whined "You'll get sick too"

"Shut up, moron" Quinn said, leaning in to press her lips gently against Rachel's. "It'll be worth it."

* * *

Rachel stood with her hands on her hips in Quinn's doorway 2 days later. She was cuddled up in her bed with a red runny nose, whooping cough, and a sore throat. She had gotten sick. Rachel still wasn't back at work because she was still sick and Bieste didn't want her getting the rest of the cast sick as well.

"It was worth it" Quinn defended with a pout. Rachel stomped her way into Quinn's room and plopped herself onto the bed next to her.

"Beth didn't get sick did she?" Rachel asked, genuinely concerned. Quinn smiled and shook her head, leaning into the diva. She was glad the girl had decided to leave her post-it notes home.

"No, as soon as Puck heard me sniffle he knew I was sick. And when Beth and I get sick we get it bad. There was this one incident when she was 3-" Rachel was nodding like she knew the rest of the story.

"Noah flew home because you were both sick but Beth was in the emergency room. I remember." Quinn was surprised that Rachel actually knew quite a bit about her because of Puck. She felt guilty that she hardly knew anything about her girlfrind. Rachel threaded her fingers through Quinn's.

"Puck told you about me?" Quinn questioned, closing her eyes, getting comfortable on her bed.

"Yes, but that's not the only reason how I knew who you were. Even at McKinley everyone knew Quinn Fabray" Quinn groaned, feeling embarrassed. She was no longer that girl from high school, but she was still ashamed of her. Ashamed of the girl she was before she got pregnant. She was a terrible person.

"I was awful back then" Quinn explained.

"You didn't turn out too bad" Rachel teased her. Quinn shook her head, not wanting to dig up the past.

"I feel like crap" Quinn complained, hiding her face in Rachel's neck.

"And you're hot" Rachel complained, leaning away from Quinn. Quinn tried to laugh, but ended up sounding like a cough.

"I know"

"No, I mean you're burning up" Rachel said, putting her hand to Quinn's forehead trying to feel her temperature. Quinn leaned into Rachel's cool touch.

"It's ok, I just need to break the fever" Quinn told Rachel, her eyes already closing with fatigue.

"Will you stay with me?" Quinn surprised herself when she asked Rachel this. Quinn had always been self sufficient. She never asked for help, yet here she was asking her new girlfriend to stay with her while she got over her fever.

"I guess that kind of goes under the whole girlfriend duty, huh?" Rachel teased, scooting closer to Quinn so she could lie her head on the singer. Their cuddling was interrupted by a door slamming open. Both girls shot up in alarm.

"Fabray! You better still be alive!" Santana called from the entrance.

"It's my lunch break, bitch so appreciate that I brought you some shit that Britts says makes you feel better." Santana walked into Quinn's room. She had not spotted Rachel yet, who was trying her best to hide behind Quinn. Santana was looking through a bag she had in her arm.

"I do appreciate it Santana" Quinn said in her raspy voice. Santana looked up from the bag for only a second.

"Yeah well don't make it weird." Santana seemed to realize she saw someone else in bed with Quinn, she did a double take and suddenly the room was filled with tension.

"Hi Santana" Rachel said in a small voice. Santana openly stared at the girl, then shook her head and looked back in the bag, completely ignoring Rachel.

"So there's some vegetable soup in here. It's pretty good. I also went to a red box and rented some of those god awful romantic comedies you love. There's some medication in there you should take. Also Britt's wanted me to tell you that her and Mercedes will be visiting this weekend." Quinn nodded taking each item one at a time. Handing some of it over to Rachel when she couldn't hold all of it.

"Thanks Santana, It means a lot" Santana shrugged, still avoiding Rachel's sad gaze.

"Santana maybe you and-" Santana went rigid before Quinn could go on.

"Don't Q, just don't" Quinn sighed, the old friends had to fix what happened themselves.

"I have to head back to work now" Santana said, she stopped at the doorway and looked over her shoulder "feel better" She offered and headed out without another word.

"I really screwed up" Rachel said sadly. She looked down at her hands guiltily. She had said a lot of really awful things to her closest friend and now she had no idea how to take them back.

"You should just apologize. I think that would be a start" Rachel looked through some of the DVD's Santana had rented. Quinn noticed the tears in her eyes but said nothing about them.

"I wouldn't even know how to start. I've never said anything that cruel to someone. Especially not her. I didn't mean it. I'm not sure she'll ever forgive me." Quinn chuckled slightly when she looked at the container with the vegetable soup. She held it up for Rachel to see.

"I think Santana will surprise you" Rachel looked up to examine the container that had writing on it.

_For Q and ManHands_

* * *

After 4 days of being Quarantined Quinn and Rachel were finally able to leave the confines of her bedroom. Santana had even gone as far as putting caution tape all over Quinn's bedroom door to keep people out. Quinn wasn't sure where her roommate had gotten it, but she wasn't about to ask. Sometimes things were better left unanswered when it came to Santana.

All of their friends stopped by often to check on them. Rachel had gotten over the worst of it and was no longer contagious. She said she was just trying to play it safe but everyone knew it was because she wanted to stay with Quinn.

Whenever Kurt stopped by he always wore a bandana over his mouth, not wanting to catch anything. He claimed to have the immune system of a new born, so he never stayed long. But whenever he did it was to bring them more food or to replace the DVD's.

Blaine didn't care if he got sick, he crossed the caution tape and made sure the girls were comfortable and if they needed anything.

Beth and Puck stopped by, though Puck was freaking out the whole time. He didn't want Beth to catch anything. So they didn't stay long but the younger Fabray did drop off a drawing she made for both girls.

Quinn was genuinely surprised how close this group of friends she had inherited were. They all took care of each other, even a surprising visit from Mike turned out better than she anticipated. Tina had stopped by to bring some work for Quinn and to tell her that Miss July hadn't even noticed she Quinn was missing. Tina and Mike immediately hit it off and as soon as Tina left Mike asked Quinn for her number.

There was a slightly uncomfortable visit from Finn, uncomfortable only to the girls though, because Finn was none the wiser. He stopped by and brought them Vegan baked goods because he knew they were Rachel's favorites.

It was friday evening when Rachel was finally preparing to go home because both Quinn and her had recuperated enough to be alone, when the doorbell rang.

Quinn knew Brittany and Mercedes were visiting for the weekend, she was more than a little excited to be reunited with her friends. When she opened the door however, she came fact to face with one of her ex boyfriends. Sam Evans.

"Sam?" Quinn asked slightly confused. The handsome man grinned and opened his arms wide to engulf the girl in a hug. Quinn found herself grinning as well when he hugged her enthusiastically.

"Quinn it's so good to see you!" The man gushed.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, Rachel just behind her, eyeing the man curiously.

"Mercedes didn't tell you?" He asked her, a little surprised, then he looked guilty.

"Quinn! Where is your skinny white ass?" Quinn heard her best friend call out from behind Sam. Mercedes pushed lightly passed Sam and hugged Quinn tightly.

"Girl, you're looking skinnier. You eating?" Mercedes asked the girl seriously.

"She was sick, but I assure you she's better now" Rachel spoke up from behind the blonde. Quinn straightened up, remembering Rachel's presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Rachel this is Mercedes Jones my best friend" Quinn said introducing the two. Brittany bounded into the house, having been there many times before, she needed no introductions.

"One of them" Britt corrected, breezing past everyone, headed straight for Santana's room.

"Right and this is Sam Evans also a good friend from high school" Rachel reached over to shake the blonde man's hand.

"Also ex boyfriend" Sam offered. Rachel stiffened at this and dropped the mans hand soon after.

"Sam, Mercedes, This is My- uh Rachel. This is Rachel my friend" Rachel scowled at this, but Quinn didn't take offense to it. Rachel shouldn't be mad. She had agreed on not telling anyone. Mercedes though, caught Quinn stumbling over her words. Quinn still hadn't told Mercedes about Rachel. Actually it seemed like Mercedes had been avoiding her. By the way Sam had been hovering closely behind her she could guess why.

"Quinn can I talk to you for a sec?" Mercedes asked Quinn a bit nervously. Quinn looked at Rachel to make sure she would behave herself in front of Sam. She hadn't missed the spark of jealousy in the singers eye.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded towards the kitchen and lead the way.

" Q, it really is good to see you" Mercedes breathed, looking the girl over to make sure she was ok.

"It's good to see you too" Quinn smiled "You've been avoiding me" Quinn was never one to beat around the bush.

"Don't waste any time do ya?" Mercedes laughed nervously, Quinn could tell that whatever was on Mercedes' mind meant a lot to her. "You're with Sam aren't you?" Quinn connected the dots and it's the only thing that made sense. Mercedes winced and nodded.

"You're not mad are you? I didn't mean to spring this on you, but I just didn't know how to tell you. And to be honest I was scared. And if-" Quinn laughed putting her hand up to stop the girls nervous rant.

"Mercedes calm down. Breathe" Quinn said putting a calming hand on her friends shoulder. Mercedes did as she was told. "Sam and I dated in high school that's so long ago. Don't even worry about it, besides you know I'm gay" Mercedes eyes widened at the proclamation, confusing Quinn entirely.

"You knew that" Quinn stated evenly. Mercedes shook the surprised look form her face

"Yeah, I mean, of course I knew. Especially after Spencer, even though I never met her, but you've never- You've never said it out loud." This time it was Quinn's turn for her eyes to widen in surprise. Mercedes was right, she had never actually told anyone that she was gay. It's not that she was afraid to admit it to herself, because she already knew that, but she had never told anyone. They had all just gone with it.

"Shit, you're right" Quinn breathed. This time it was Mercedes' turn to put a calming hand on Quinn.

"Relax Quinn. It's that girl isn't it? Rachel? She must be special. Does Beth know? Wait, where is Beth?" Mercedes asked excitedly looking around the apartment.

"No Beth doesn't know. No one knows about me and Rachel" Quinn grinned goofily at the sentence happy that there is a 'her and Rachel' to begin with. Mercedes smiled at Quinn's grin. She knew how hard it was for Quinn to actually feel something romantically for someone. "She's with Puck. Like Rachel mentioned" Quinn was aware that she probably looked like a fool smiling every time she said her girlfriends name. "I've been sick. And we didn't want her getting sick so Puck took her to stay with him for a couple of days." Mercedes nodded, she had been at Lima visiting home when Beth had had to go to the ER.

"Let's go get back to our people. I thought your girl was going to kick Sam when he said he was your ex" Quinn laughed loudly, she wasn't the only one who had caught that.

"Did you tell her?" Sam asked Mercedes excitedly as soon as the old friends stepped back into the room. Rachel was eyeing Sam with disdain, like she didn't approve of the man.

"Not yet" Mercedes said, Quinn eyed her friends. Mercedes suddenly beamed.

"I didn't tell you how me and Sam got in contact again" Mercedes clarified further, though she wasn't sure how this news was more exciting than them actually being together.

"We lost touch after high school but this year, we both ended up at these auditions. And we got to talking." Mercedes went on to say "and these auditions were for the X-Factor. And now after months of waiting to find out. We're in the top 16!" Mercedes said excitedly. Quinn was stunned she always knew her friend had the talent, she was more surprised that Mercedes was able to keep this from her for so long.

"That's amazing!" Quinn said, launching herself into the arms of her friend. "I'm so proud of you!" She pulled away and looked at Sam.

"Both of you" Quinn said before wrapping her arms around Sam. Rachel glared at them, Quinn rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

"That is amazing. Congratulations!" Rachel said, ever the graceful one. At least she did seem genuinely happy for the pair.

* * *

Rachel had opted to stay instead of going home, claiming that she wanted to get to know Quinn's friends better, but she knew Rachel wanted to scope out Sam a bit more.

"You dated him?" Rachel asked, once the tension in the room of Santana ignoring Rachel had gotten too out of hand. Both Quinn and Rachel had gone into the kitchen to get everyone drinks.

"I did" Quinn said carefully. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers Santana had bought.

"And why did you guys break up? I can't find anything legitimately wrong with him" Rachel huffed disappointed.

"Not my type?" The way Quinn said it made it sound like a question.

"Don't be cute with me, I honestly want to know" Rachel said a little upset, but her tone said it all. She was feeling insecure.

" Well mainly, I figured out that I wasn't attracted to men." Quinn told the girl honestly. Rachel had crossed her arms, it was one of her self conscious stances, it closed herself off from everyone. Quinn stepped closer and grabbed Rachel's arms, wrapping them around her waist instead of herself.

"Even if I was attracted to both men and women, I would prefer you over him. Any day of the week." Quinn assured Rachel. Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes, making sure her girlfriend is telling the truth. She was apparently satisfied.

"Thank you" Rachel said, pecking Quinn on the lips. Quinn shrugged.

"No need to thank me, it's just how I feel." Quinn told her honestly.

"Hey! I'm getting thirsty over here!" Santana hollered. Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled at Rachel.

"Maybe I should go home" Rachel said, bringing a frown to Quinn's face instead.

"What? why?"

"Santana doesn't want me here" Rachel said sadly. "I don't want to make her uncomfortable in her own home"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed" Quinn teased, placing a kiss on Rachel's cheek "but this is also my home, and I don't care if Santana doesn't want you here. I want you here."

"Look I'm going to tell Mercedes and Sam to take my bed. Britt will be in Santana's room, that leaves Beth's room. And her bed is small. I know how much you like cuddling." Quinn tried to bargain, Rachel looked like she was contemplating it.

"You're actually usually the one cuddling up to me" Rachel defended with a smile, but then nodded "not that I'm complaining."

"Q!" Santana bellowed from the other room.

"GET YOUR OWN DAMN DRINK!" Quinn hollered back, then turned back to her girlfriend. "So are you staying?" Rachel smiled and nodded just as Santana came into the kitchen. Rachel grabbed a couple of the beers and handed one to Santana as she passed her. Santana glared at Quinn who raised her hands in surrender.

"I'm not going to intervene, I swear"

* * *

Rachel did end up spending the night again. Quinn had noticed that she had slept with Rachel but had not been intimate with the girl, but it didn't bother her. Would she like to? Yes, her girlfriend was hot. But she didn't need to, quite yet at least. They both wanted to take things slow, so that's what they were doing.

Upon hearing that Mercedes was visiting, Puck decided another one of his Barbecue's was necessary. So everyone migrated over to his house for the evening. Rachel and Quinn agreed to not get too near to each other. They didn't want anyone finding out quite yet. That proved to be a lot easier in theory. All night both Quinn and Rachel could be seen giving each other lingering looks. Or playing footsie under the table.

"You're so big, munchkin!" Mercedes said, patting her lap so Beth could take a seat. Mercedes had taken a liking to Blaine and Kurt right away and had spent most of her time talking to them and Beth.

"How long will you be here Aunt 'cedes?" Beth asked the woman.

"I leave tomorrow morning." Mercedes said with a frown. Quinn watched the exchange from her spot next to Puck at the grill.

He had gone a little over board with the guest list this time around. Ryder and Marley were now in attendance(there would be no Aladdin show today), which Quinn understood, but the surly blonde sitting next to them. Quinn would have never pegged those 3 to be friends. Quinn was surprised to see Tina and Mike sitting close together. Brittany and Santana practically seated in each others laps. Finn was having what looked like an interesting conversation with Sam. Rachel was staying close to Blaine. It really was a full house.

"So what's the story with the blonde?" Quinn asked Puck as he flipped over more burgers on the grill. Puck turned to look at who Quinn was talking about and shrugged.

"She's hot?" Puck answered unsure. "I think her name is Kitty. I'm not sure, Marley brought her" Quinn nodded. Her attention again distracted by Rachel. She was laughing at something Blaine had said and Quinn could not help but admire her girlfriend. Rachel caught her staring and winked at her.

"So you and Rach finally..." Puck trailed off quietly. Puck had always been there for her, she was never able to lie to the man. Especially not after everything he has done for her.

"Yeah, kinda" Quinn said with a nod "but we haven't really told anyone yet. We don't want Finn to..." Quinn trailed off looking over at the man in question. He was laughing at something Sam had said, probably an impression, he looked happier than Quinn had ever seen him. That meant something, right?

"No it's cool. I get it. How are you planning on-" Before Puck could ask his question, though Quinn had an idea it was headed towards Beth, both Finn and Sam approached them.

"Puck it's been a while" Sam said, properly greeting Puck. Puck had met Sam once when Quinn and him were dating.

"It has, you and Mercedes huh? You better treat her right" Puck warned, Sam smiled and nodded.

"I just realized something from high school that I wanted to ask you. Do you have a younger brother?" Puck stopped flipping the patties and turned his attention to Sam.

"Not that I know of. I mean with my old man ...it's possible, but- why are you asking?" Puck asked. Quinn could hear the hopeful tone Puck had. She knew the man long enough to know that family meant everything to him.

"Well my senior year, after Quinn graduated, There was this kid who transferred in. His name was Jake Puckerman. I never put it together because I only met you like once and I knew you as Puck. But there is definitely some resemblance in the way you talk and act and stuff. I don't know, it could be nothing- but we were actually pretty good friends and he's in LA right now- he's a back up dancer." Quinn listened intently to what was going on. Could it really be? Could Puck have a brother? And could Beth have an actual uncle?

"Hey Quinn" Finn said stepping next to Quinn. She had hoped she could avoid being alone with him. Puck and Sam were so engrossed with their conversation she might as well be alone.

"Hey Finn, how are you?" Quinn asked, a bit tense.

"I'm doing pretty great actually." And he actually seemed like he was telling the truth.

"That's great Finn. I'm glad" Quinn told the man honestly.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked her, she could tell he had something else he wanted to tell her. She didn't ask him though.

"A lot better, thank you" This conversation was headed to the overly formal side

"I know" Finn blurted out. He looked embarrassed as soon as he said it. Like he had planned to say it some other way.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked, hoping that she could play dumb. He pulled her over to the side so they could speak more privately. Suddenly Quinn was nervous to be alone with the man. Though she knew he would never hurt her.

"Quinn, I know" He sighed and looked over at Rachel. She was too entertained by something Mercedes was saying to notice Finn and Quinn. He turned his attention back to Quinn and looked her right in the eye

"I know about you and Rachel."

* * *

**I know this chapter may have been a bit on the boring side, but I really wanted to bring in Mercedes and wanted some of that Faberry Fluff. I know I left it on a sort of a cliff hanger, but I think you'll like how this one turns out.**

**Pitu fita: Thank you! I hope you like how this one turned out.**

**DameonCain: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I always wondered myself as well, I hope you liked my take on what could have happened.**

** fridaglee17: I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you like this one. Santana and Rachel were always meant to be friends I think.**

** southernranger1: believe me, i would also be on that couch with those girls. I'm glad you liked it. Thank you!**

** W1cked: If you were either of them would you be able to keep your hands off? haha. I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one.**

**RikkuKashi: I'm really glad I was able to make someone laugh with this story. And you're absolutely right, Quinn should have more faith in her daughter, but her family did leave her damaged so she is approaching the subject of her sexuality carefully, when it comes to her daughter at least. And I love how you phrased that Quinn is dating a disney 'princess'. I'm glad you liked it.**

** Guest: I'm sorry this is so long, but I just really need to get this out there. You are not the first who has said something that has bothered me, but yours at least made sense so I am going to respond to you. I'm not exactly sure what I am saying to offend you so much. I come on here to post a work of fiction. I do it because I find it fun and it's a creative release for me. I don't laugh it off because it's "just a joke" . I like to choose my battles and if my friends make an off handed comment that they don't think all the way through, I'm not going to get into an argument with them for it. Do you know how exhausting it would be if I stood up to every bigot I encounter on a daily basis? Don't get me wrong, I fight for my beliefs, but arguing with every hateful person I have encountered in my life would have turned me into a very bitter person. It did for a very long time. If I am correct you are the same person that has been picking at the certain subjects that I don't even touch basis on all the way because this is a DISNEY and GLEE story. If I have assumed incorrectly than I apologize, but either way there is so much more you could focus on in my story. It's meant to be fun, and hopefully get a laugh out of you, not offend you. It's not something I post out there for people to pick apart. There is one easy solution to this, and it's if this story really offends you so much, you can stop reading it. My sincerest apologies, again, for offending you because I clearly did. It was really never my intention.**

**And on that note, I come on here to post a story that I have fun with. It makes my day a bit brighter when I hear that someone finds joy in it. And it really sucks when I read these remarks that people make. Especially when they Assume they know who I am or how I think. I shouldn't feel the need to defend myself on here. To be honest, it pisses me off a little when I read those comments, but then I force myself to take a deep breath and put myself in the commenters (usually guests(and by usually I mean always)) shoes. I can understand where people are coming from most of the time. I can see what they are trying to say, but in making certain comments, that have now since been deleted, they make me out as a horrible person who doesn't know what she's talking about (at least it feels that way to me), It almost feels like they are attacking me. And I know, I'm only a 20 year old college student, what do I really know?**

**I have never been one to believe in love. So if someone is able to find it, I truly believe they should hold onto it. I'm a hopeful (not hopeless) romantic hence this story. But when writing this story suddenly turns into having to defend myself, it is no longer fun. **

**Thank you all for your support and your kindness. This was just a story I had in my mind, and I'm glad I got to share it with you. -A**


	12. Before the Clock Strikes Midnight

**Hello wonderful people!**

**When I wrote this chapter I hadn't realized how short it was :( I promise the next one is longer**

**Glee is not mine. Neither is Disney.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn froze, maybe Finn was like a T-Rex. If you stood completely still maybe he couldn't see you. That proved to be wrong as Finn looked right into her eyes expectantly. She sighed and looked at the man apologetically.

"I- I- Don't know what to say" Quinn said pathetically. The least Finn deserved was an explanation and she couldn't even give him that.

"I may be slow some times, but I'm not stupid" Finn told her, Quinn shook her head at the man

"I don't think you're stupid, Finn" He nodded accepting the answer, but still looked at her for an explanation.

"I didn't want to hurt you. And neither did Rachel. And to be honest, I didn't really want anyone to know yet. I want to figure out how to tell Beth first." Quinn told him, hoping that would satisfy the tall man.

"I see the way you two look at each other. That's how I knew. If Rachel looked at me the way she looks at you we'd still be together" Finn told Quinn, glancing over at the singer who was now eyeing them. He didn't say it in a sad way, in fact it was as if he was congratulating Quinn.

"You're not mad?" Quinn questioned, honestly surprised.

"Nah" Finn waved off. "If Rach and I were meant to be, we would have worked out. We weren't exactly what was best for each other. We held each other back a lot." Quinn nodded that seemed like the general consensus of the group. "So don't let me hold you guys back, ok?" Quinn nodded thankful for the man's blessing

"Is Beth really the reason you didn't want to tell me?" Finn questioned, they were moving further and further away from the group.

"She's a big part of it, but mostly we didn't want to hurt you. To be honest though, you are the happiest I have ever seen you." Quinn told the man they slowly took steps further and further away from the group.

"Yeah, I am happy" Finn smiled "Can you keep a secret?" Quinn looked at the man confused, they were friends, but were the close enough to tell secrets to each other? She owed him to be at least be his confidant so she obliged.

"Yeah, of course" Quinn agreed.

"I signed up for the army" Finn said with a smile on his face. He looked genuinely happy to reveal this. "My dad, uh, he was in the army. He died. Not in the army though- but, I want, I want to make good on our name. So I enlisted" Quinn smiled genuinely at the man. She didn't know the man all that well, but he was no stranger. Her daughter did call him uncle after all. She was proud of him

Quinn, like most proud americans, took pride in supporting her troops. Forget about the politics of her government. She supported the men and women who put their lives on the line to fight for her country. It hit close to home because she too had lost a loved one who was in the military.

"That's fantastic Finn!" Quinn said wrapping the man in a hug.

"Thanks Quinn." Finn said bashfully. " I - I haven't told anyone yet" Finn scratched the back of his neck and looked around the backyard at all of his friends "Last time I almost enlisted it didn't go down well with everyone."

"What are you talking about? I'm sure they'll be proud of you." Quinn said looking over at the group of people that had become her friends.

"Maybe. I don't know." Finn said not so sure.

"Well, I think it's great" Quinn told the man honestly. She patted his arm reassuringly. "I had an uncle in the army. I really looked up to him growing up. I'm glad Beth can have an uncle she can look up to" Finn smiled his goofy grin at Quinn and looked over at Beth.

"That's awesome" Finn breathed, like this solidified his reasoning.

They headed back to the group both in good spirits. Quinn didn't feel bad taking a seat right next to Rachel. Rachel looked at her questioningly, but accepted it.

"What was that all about?" She whispered once her friends had picked up a different topic of conversation.

"Just... talking to a friend" Quinn told her honestly. Taking her hand from under the table and giving it a squeeze.

* * *

Sam, Mercedes, and Brittany left back to Los Angeles the next morning with promises of returning soon. Mercedes swore she would no longer avoid Quinn. Sam agreed to get in touch with Jake Puckerman. And Brittany promised, a little too loudly, more phone sex with Santana.

The following days were spent catching up what she missed at work. As promised, Cassandra July hadn't even noticed Quinn's absence.

Santana and Rachel still refused to patch things up.

Finn still hadn't told anyone about enlisting.

Quinn began to seriously contemplate telling Beth soon.

All the pieces were on the table, all everyone had to do was make a move.

Now that Finn knew that Rachel and Quinn were involved Quinn decided to take her girlfriend out on a real date. If she decided to take Rachel out then she absolutely _knew_ that she had to tell Beth.

"And you want me to baby sit Beth so you can get your mack on with the frodo?"

"Do you have to call her that?" Quinn said annoyed, Santana waved it off.

"I've always called her names"

"Don't you think that has something to do with-"Santana glared up at her. Quinn was getting really tired of both Rachel and Santana avoiding their argument. "Whatever" she muttered.

"Fine, I'll do it, but only because your kid is cooler than you."

So Quinn started planning, she planned out every detail she could for a romantic date that Rachel deserved.

Flowers, champagne, fancy dinner, the whole nine yards. Blaine and Kurt were in on it. Well they knew as much as getting Rachel ready for this date. It was all set up and ready to go.

Quinn made sure to dress up in her fanciest dress. With approval from Santana, apparently red was off limits because only Satan, I'm sorry, Santana herself could wear that color. Quinn had decided on a slim maroon dress, though Santana had complained that it might is well be red, they both agreed it was the best choice

Quinn thought it best to see how her first date with Rachel went before telling Beth anything. So she simply told her daughter to behave and not to drive Santana too crazy.

Quinn pulled up to the Anderson/Berry household feeling like a giddy school girl. She checked her make up in the mirror 4 times before finally stepping out of the car.

Quinn didn't even have to knock on the door to be let in. Kurt opened the door with a wide grin on his face. It was almost as if he had been staring out the window,waiting for Quinn's arrival.

"Quinn you look gorgeous" Kurt gushed, taking her hand and forcing her to do a little spin for him and Blaine to examine her fully. She indulged the man and did a twirl. They both oohed and aahed appropriately.

"Kurt's right Quinn, you look stunning" Blaine said in his charming manner. 'Rachel of course, is taking her sweet time to get ready. She said something about looking 'absolutely perfect'" Blaine and Kurt said the last two words simultaneously in their best Rachel impression.

"It's not a problem. I actually wanted to tell you, as I am sure you have guessed, that Rachel and I are officially together. Finn has given us his blessing" Quinn furrowed her brow at her choice of words and chuckled "As weird as that sounds. All I have to do is tell Beth and Rachel and I are free to finally be open about our relationship." Both of the boys gasped dramatically turning to look at one another with wide eyes.

"You mean you two have secretly been seeing each other?" Kurt said in an appalled tone.

"Behind our backs Quinn? Now that's just unforgivable" Blaine added in the same tone. Quinn laughed at their antics and shook her head.

"Why do I put up with you two?" Quinn teased.

"Because we're amazing" Blaine said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh" Kurt added for good measure. Before Quinn could say another word the door to Rachel's room opened and out stepped a radiant Rachel Berry.

"Wow" Quinn breathed in a cliché manner. Both Blaine and Kurt cat called. Rachel blushed and looked down at herself self consciously. She was in a light blue dress that cascaded off her small frame in curves. Her hair was half up, and her make up was lightly done. But Quinn couldn't care less of what Rachel could be wearing, it was the tentative smile that she gave Quinn that really took her breath away. She looked so beautiful, but she really didn't know how much.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked, but Quinn could only manage to stare at her dumbly.

"I think you broke her" Blaine stage whispered to the girl. Quinn shook her head, pulling herself out of her daze and stepped closer to Rachel.

"You look- God you look- There are no words" Quinn told Rachel honestly. Rachel examined Quinn with a smile.

"You don't clean up bad yourself, miss fabray."

"It's like we're watching a Nicholas Sparks movie" Kurt said in a dreamy tone as we watched the two girls.

"I think that's our cue" Quinn told Rachel taking her hand. "Bye boys" Quinn called over her shoulder.

"Have her home by midnight!" Blaine hollered to the two girls.

"Not one minute later Quinn! We're still working out the kinks in the Fairy God Mother thing. You guys don't want to get pumpkin on your shoes!" Kurt added.

Rachel closed the front door behind them and then turned to face Quinn.

"Hi" She breathed finally able to give Quinn a proper greeting. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly against the blondes.

"Hi" Quinn echoed once their lips were no longer pressed against each other.

* * *

Quinn had left Rachel's flowers in her car in her moments of giddiness. Rachel appreciate the arrangement none the less. They arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes before the reservation called for.

"You weren't supposed to have make out hair until after that date. Not before." Quinn told Rachel adjusting Rachel's brown locks to look more presentable as they headed for the doors to the restaurant hand in hand.

"You weren't complaining in your car" Rachel told Quinn, wiping at the corner of Quinn's mouth where lip stick had been smeared.

"Not a complaint. Simply an observation." Quinn told her "Reservation for Fabray" Quinn told the host. He nodded and checked her name off the list. The place was fancier than she had anticipated. Tina had suggested it, and she was glad for her coworkers taste in dining establishments.

"This place is amazing Quinn" Rachel said in awe once they took a seat. It really was something. It was an Italian restaurant decorated to look like the Venice Riviera.

"Doesn't this remind you of Breadsticks a little?" Quinn asked looking around instead of bread sticks though they were serving freshly baked bread with olive oil and vinegar.

"A little bit. Though Breadsticks did have limited vegan options" Rachel said, looking over the menu the waiter had offered the women.

"I made sure there were many vegan options for you to choose out from." Quinn said, and sure enough there was a whole section in the menu.

"Keep this up and I might actually let you get to first base tonight" Rachel teased looking over the menu.

"Oh please, I reached second base in my car" Quinn teased back

"I'm curious what made you finally decide to go on a date?" Rachel asked ordering a glass of white wine from the waiter. Quinn ordered the same. "Have you decided to tell Beth?" Quinn smiled at the genuine concern Rachel held for her daughter.

"I have, but I also spoke to Finn" Rachel's eyes widened in surprise.

"You did?" Then it seemed that something clicked into place in Rachel's mind. "At the barbecue right? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise and with Finn enlisting I was-" Quinn froze realizing what she had just said. It had slipped out. She hadn't even meant to say it. She was hoping Rachel hadn't caught what she said but by the horrified look on her face she had heard every word.

"Finn what?" Rachel asked in a sharp tone, Quinn winced, not sure what she should say.

"I- I think maybe you should talk to Finn. It's not my news to share" Rachel nodded firmly, she was angry. There was no turning back.

"Then take me to Finn's" Rachel said standing up abruptly almost knocking into the waiter who had approached to take their order.

"Right now?" Quinn asked surprised. Rachel was already rifling through her purse to pay for the wine. She meant business. Quinn shook her head sadly and waved Rachel off.

"I got it" She said in a disappointed tone. "I'm sorry, but we have an emergency to get to" She apologized to the waiter. Rachel was already headed out.

Quinn had to jog to catch up to Rachel, and even then she still beat her to the car. Rachel was fuming, not only was she angry at Finn but she was also apparently mad at Quinn as well.

"How could you keep this from me?" Rachel asked in an angered tone just as they were pulling up to the men's apartment.

"I wasn't even supposed to tell you now. It slipped" Quinn confesses. Rachel tore out of the car before Quinn could even put her vehicle in park. She ran up the steps and burst into the apartment. Quinn was not far behind. She needed to apologize to Finn for letting it slip.

When Quinn entered the apartment she wasn't aware that it was a full house. Everyone was gathered around the television playing Rock Band. Finn was helping Beth with the drums. Puck was enthusiastically playing the guitar. Santana was on Bass. And Blaine was of course the lead singer. Kurt and Mike stood off to the side enjoying the show.

As soon as the girls entered most of the music stopped because everyone turned their attention to them.

"Back already?" Puck directed the question at Quinn, but Rachel burst in headed straight for Finn. He knew that look. He looked over at Quinn a betrayed look on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel said shoving Finn so hard he nearly fell over. Beth looked over the scene in confusion. She hurried over to Kurt's side feeling safe there.

"Clearly you weren't thinking. You idiot!"

"Woah there Jew babe" Puck said trying to lighten the mood, he took a step towards Rachel to stop her from shoving Finn again.

"Rach what's going on?" Blaine asked also taking a step forward.

"This'll be good" Santana said in amusement taking a seat on the couch.

"What on earth were you thinking? Enlisting Finn? Are you stupid?" The word 'stupid' seemed to light a fire under Finn.

"I was thinking that I wanted to make a difference Rachel!"

"You what?" Santana cried falling into step next to Rachel. There was a chorus around the room of outrage, agreeing with Rachel. Quinn watched the two gang up on Finn and suddenly the man shrunk in size. She had caused this.

"Quinn, what the hell? I trusted you?" Finn said looking over Santana to look at Quinn. He looked at her with such betrayal in his eyes she couldn't take it.

"Guy's maybe we should all calm down" Quinn called out, though it wasn't heard through the chaos.

"What the Fuck are you thinking man?" Puck yelled in outrage.

"Dude, Finn, why didn't you tell us?" Mike asked, the only one who was tamer with his language. Quinn could see her daughter staring at everyone with wide eyes, her hands over her ears. She was ear muffing herself.

"This is bull shit Finn, and you know it!" Kurt cried stepping closer to his brother. Blaine is the only one who stayed quiet. Santana was busy cursing up a storm at the man, most of it in spanish.

Quinn couldn't take watching everyone ganging up on the man. He could easily defend himself but he let the people he cared about tear him apart. She pushed past Santana and stood in front of Finn. The man was much larger than him, but she stood in front of him protecting him

"That's enough!" Quinn yelled, garnering every ones attention. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"Wrong with us? Blondie, you have no idea what you're talking about" Santana dismissed trying to move Quinn aside, but she stood firm. "Finn is the type of guy who shoots himself in the leg. He can't go into the army!"

"No! Stop it! Has Finn ever put down your dreams? Has he ever put you down for following them?" Quinn looked around the room at her group of friends.

"No. He hasn't. You should all be proud of him. This is a man who is willing to put his life on the line for his country. And you're all making him feel bad for it?" Finn seemed to gain a bit more confidence having someone in his corner.

"I already signed the papers. I leave for basic in a month and a half" Rachel glared fiercely at Quinn, like she had somehow caused this.

"Santana is right, Quinn. You have no idea what you're talking about." She said through gritted teeth. She may have feelings for this girl, but Quinn always stood up for what she believed in. And she believed Finn was brave and should take pride in joining the military.

"I know what Finn is doing is brave. And I think you should all be proud of him" Quinn said looking directly at Rachel.

"You're just glad that Finn's out of the way, aren't you? You're happy to have me all to yourself so you can just move in." Rachel accused, looking nothing like Quinn had ever seen her. She was being purposefully cruel because she was scared, but it was no excuse.

A silence enveloped the room as soon as Rachel spoke. Quinn glanced over at her daughter looking for her reaction. She had just been outed to her daughter and she had no idea what to say. Quinn's eyes flickered back to Rachel's and suddenly the spell was broken. Rachel also looked over at Beth, realizing what she had just done.

"God Rachel, you're a..." Finn is the first to break a silence and he can't seem to come up with a proper word to sum up what had just happened.

"Bitch" Kurt supplied for him.

Rachel stared at Quinn with regret, already wanting to take back her words. Quinn glanced over at Puck, the one person who knew why the military hit so close to her heart. He too looked shocked. She then turned her attention back to her daughter who stared at her curiously, a bit of fear in her eyes. she stood in between Blaine and Kurt, holding their hands.

"Watch her?" Quinn croaked out to the men. Kurt still looked stunned, especially after calling his best friend a bitch. Blaine is the one who nodded, already knowing Quinn's next move. Quinn did what she did best when things got tough: she fled.

Quinn was out the door before anyone could really process anything. Rachel followed her but Quinn was too far ahead.

"Quinn!" Rachel called out as Quinn got into her car.

"Quinn wait!" Rachel tried again, but Quinn was already peeling out of the parking lot. Completely lost to what her next move was.

* * *

**OOPS. Sorry about the cliffhanger. The next chapter goes into more depth about Quinn's uncle. It also has some sweet Faberry scenes so don't be too sad.**

**I'd also like to take a moment and thank all those Military** **Men and Women, not only in the United States, where I am from, but also anyone who is willing to risk their lives for their country and their loved ones. **

**Guest: Santana and Rachel did stick together in this little argument scene and they still look out for each other, but Santana is still deeply hurt. And you are right, Santana isn't a model friend, but when she does things for those she loves she genuinely does it because she thinks it's what's best. It may not be done in the conventional why, but they all know how she works. Santana and Rachel will patch thins up soon enough.**

**w1icked: Glad you liked the update, though I fear this one may upset you. Rachel and Quinn still have a few battles to fight before they really discover who they are as a couple. They rushed into things not entirely knowing each other, but that is ok, because they are learning.**

**haelthy: Thank you. I too do not understand why people are reading this if they find it offensive. Their response to my last..rant, I guess you could call it, insulting, for lack of a better word. I am really glad you like the pacing of my story, I was worried on how it was going. Quinn and Rachel have ****_strong _****feelings for each other. I think Finn could just tell by looking at them. Thank you again for your kind words.**

**SalGersGirl: Thank you for that, I honestly wasn't trying to let what people were saying get to me. But reading update after update was getting out of hand. That is exactly what I tought as rachel's reasoning. She's holding all this pent up frustration towards Santana that she let out. Also, Rachel is a passionate person when she is hurt, she tends to not think and just let out all of her pain, not thinking of the consequences.(Hence this chapter). One again, thank you.**

**unbreakable86: another cliff hanger :/ I am so glad you like my story. Thank you for letting me know you enjoy it. Germany? Holy crap! Well hello back! That's a long ays from me. Thank you again for your kind words.**

**RikkuKashi: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Rachel will be spending some one on one time with Beth that we will see. Well one on one with Quinn too, of course. It's coming up soon! And no, no 'kicking finn' I'm glad you like my version of him, i think Finn always had the potential to be a great guy, and i hoped i captured him on here.**

**nikq:I missed writing their banters. They will be back together in full Pezberry friendship force soon enough, i promise.**

**Thank you all for your kind words!**

**Also, before you all freak out, Rachel did not technically out Quinn to Beth. Beth already knew and will be later explained. Rachel said something in the heat of the moment, it could happen to anyone. But do not worry, this problem is easily fixed and the next chapter could possibly posted tomorrow.**

**As always, I love hearing from you.**

**-A**


	13. Oh Lucy Q, I love you

**Hello lovelies!**

**Glee is not mine, nor is Disney.**

**Before I post this story I would like to say that in creating one of my characters I thought of him as a kind, loyal, and brave man. Believe me when I say I know the honor it is to receive certain acknowledgements and this is a work of pure fiction. Once again, I would like a take a moment to thank the Men and Women who fight for their countries.**

* * *

Quinn found herself driving around anaheim for quite some time. She had no destination in mind. She just took the wheel and aimlessly drove until she had no idea where she was. Then she parked in the nearest empty lot. She had 3 missed calls from Rachel, 2 from Santana, and 1 from Kurt.

Quinn pulled out her phone, having missed her bi-weekly call with Judy this week she thought it was the perfect time to seek comfort from her mother. It was midnight back in Lima, but she knew her mom would answer.

"Quinn?" Her mom answered in a sleepy voice "Is everything alright? Is it Beth?"

"Everything is fine mom. Beth is great" Quinn assured her mother calmly. "I just- I missed your call" Preparing for Rachel's dinner "and I don't know- I wanted to talk."

"Honey, it's midnight." Her mother yawned into the phone.

"You're right. I shouldn't have called. Go back to sleep mom" Quinn was about to hang up the phone when her mother stopped her.

"No, it's fine. I'm just worried" Her mother told her honestly. She could hear her mother rustling around on the other end. Probably getting out of bed.

"I've just been thinking about Uncle Jack lately."

Staff Sergeant Jack Monroe was a highly decorated special forces soldier in the Army. He had received a Purple Heart his first tour. A Bronze Star his third, for stopping a suicide bomber from attacking his camp. And a Congressional Medal of Honor was presented to Judy (Jack leaving behind no children or loved ones. His parent's had died in a car crash 6 years after enlisting) on the day of his funeral. Along with a folded flag of the country he lost his life fighting for.

To Lucy, he was her hero. Jack always had a soft spot for his little Lucy Q. He hated the way Russell treated his youngest daughter for not having the 'Fabray look'. As soon as Lucy was old enough to write a coherent letter she and her uncle would exchange them as often as possible. And when two uniformed men knocked on her door asking to speak to Judy Fabray, part of Lucy Q was lost forever.

Quinn's Uncle's funeral still haunted her nightmares from time to time. She remembered it vividly. The echoed silence of role call broke her to pieces. Role call was a tradition where they would call out the names of soldiers and they would report their attendance. When the time came to call out for Jack Monroe, a spine tingling, heart breaking silence ensued. Three times they called out for Jack Monroe. Each time it was met with silence.

Then the uniformed soldiers lined up with their rifles and fired into the air. Another tradition representing the final sound the soldier heard before he passed.

Mitchell Sanders, Jack's best friend in his unit, had escorted his body back to the states. When the funeral was over, he stood directly in front of Lucy and saluted the 12 year old. He said that he would like to shake the hand of the beloved niece of the bravest man he ever knew. He then presented her with a letter.

_Lucy Q_

_Just in case_

In the letter Jack opened himself up completely to Quinn. Expressing that if he was dead, he wanted his little partner in crime to know him for exactly who he was. And it was the first and last time Jack wrote the words _I'm Gay._

Quinn took this as a huge honor to be trusted with this kind of information. He came out to one person. And that was his niece. It's a secret Quinn still hasn't told a soul.

He went on to talk about how when he enlisted he'd never thought he would fall in love with his job. It started out as a sort of a cover, because like Quinn, he was raised in a conservative Christian household. With the 'don't ask, don't tell' in effect it seemed like the perfect cover. When he reenlisted it wasn't only for himself, but also for his brothers in uniform.

After a while his secret became harder to keep from those he loved. He wanted to be his true self in front of his brothers, but couldn't because he feared how they would react. He urged Lucy never to feel that way. To always be open about who she really is, and not care what other think, because eventually secrets could eat you alive. He wanted Lucy to always be true to herself and stand up for her beliefs.

When Lucy turned into Quinn she heard her Uncle's voice in the back of her mind. But it wasn't enough to stop the change. With her uncle Jack gone she had no one to remind her how special she truly was.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Judy asked her daughter in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, really" Quinn assured her mother. Her phone beeped indicating someone was on the other line. It was Rachel, she ignored it.

"You just, never talk about your Uncle. I know how close you were." Judy commented. Quinn wiped away at the tears she hadn't realized had made their way down her face.

"I just wonder if he would be proud of me, if he were still here" Quinn told her mother, in a rare true moment of honesty.

"Of course he would be. Your Uncle Jack was a great man. He would have loved you no matter what." Quinn sensed her mother was trying to tell her something else by phrasing her words in that way. Maybe she should tell her Mother that she liked women. Well one particular woman at the moment, despite the nights events. Beth knew after all, what was holding her back?

"I just miss him sometimes. He always knew exactly what to say" Quinn was positive that if she had called her Uncle right now he would have told her to keep her chin up, wipe away her tears, and rub some dirt in it. People say things they don't mean all the time. Quinn was a prime example of that. She went all through High School saying hurtful things she never meant. All to stay on top of the social hierarchy.

"He did have a way with words. You two have that in common. You were both so much alike" Her mother breathed, almost begging for Quinn to tell her.

"You should visit soon" Quinn surprised herself by blurting this. it's not that Judy and her don't get along. They do, but Quinn wasn't one to extend invitations to anyone.

"That sounds wonderful. I miss seeing you and Beth every day" Her mother said happily, her tone slightly surprised. Once again her phone beeped, this time it was Santana, so she ignored it.

"You should come the first week of September. Beth starts school and I'm sure having you around will really help." Quinn went on, the more she thought about the more she realized how much she rally missed her mother.

"It settled then" Judy chirped. Quinn laughed.

"Yeah mom, it's settled."

"I better book the tickets before you change your mind" Judy teased, getting a genuine laugh out of Quinn. "Did you get what you called for?" Judy asked her daughter knowingly. Quinn took a deep breath and looked at her surroundings. She was in an empty parking lot, God knows where, but she felt a million times lighter than she did when she first pulled in.

"I did mom, thanks" Quinn said to her mother. Before Beth, Quinn would have never thought she would be calling her mother to make her feel better.

"I'll let you get some rest now" Quinn told her mother as another call came in. She ignored it witout even looking at it.

"You sure?" Judy asked, not too convinced. Quinn chuckled at this.

"Yes mom, I'm good now. Promise."

"If you say so. Goodnight sweetie. I love you." Judy said with a yawn.

"Night mom, love you too" Quinn didn't say her I love you's often, so this truly meant something.

As soon as she hung up with her mother Rachel called again. So she decided to just turn her phone off all together.

Though Quinn felt better, it didn't mean everyone was suddenly forgiven. She needed time to herself to clear her head and evaluate her feelings. She's not only upset with Rachel, for obvious reasons. But at Puck and Santana and even Kurt for trying to stop Finn.

Being away from Rachel made it possible for Quinn to think rationally. She knew that once Rachel was near she would think only about how she made her feel and forgive the girl. Quinn knew that she still had feelings for the singer. Strong feelings. But Rachel was unnecessarily cruel to her because she was upset.

Though part of Quinn could understand that Rachel was emotional and tends to be passionate. It was no excuse for her to lash out at her and Finn and Santana for that matter. Could she honestly be with someone who spoke without thinking? Could she let her daughter near that kind of person?

All Quinn knew for sure about Rachel was that... what she felt for her... She had never felt that way about anyone. Ever. And part of her told her, no matter how dramatic it sounded, that she would never feel this way about anyone again.

Quinn found herself doing the one thing that always healed her. She listened to music. All night. In her car. She thought about her Uncle. She thought about her mother. She tried to come up with what she was going to say to her daughter. She pictured herself slapping Santana (She found this very therapeutic). She figured out how she was going to put Kurt in his place for ganging up on his brother. She planned on having a long meaningful talk with the father of her daughter. But most importantly, she decided she needed to fix some things with herself before she talked to Rachel.

Quinn had a thing for perfect timings. So she checked what time the sunrise would be at her location and waited patiently for the sun to make it's appearance. And right as it was, she put on one of her favorite Beatles song. Music was her remedy. And that song in that moment was the final stitch to her painful scars.

* * *

Quinn found herself back at her house with a box of donuts and a carrier tray of coffee. She was expecting a full inquisition when she arrived.

She opened the door to her apartment to reveal a concerned Brittany right in her door way.

"Britt?" Quinn questioned, she knew her friend had work today. What was she doing here?

"Quinn! Thank God!" Brittany exclaimed and suddenly her living room was full with more people.

"Where the hell have you been?" Puck asked, standing toe to toe with her. "Are those Krispy Kremes?" Quinn handed him both the coffee and the donuts and walked over to where she saw he daughter coloring.

"Hi mom!" Beth said happily. She didn't look traumatized, maybe she hadn't put any of last nights events together. In fact, she simply looked happy to have so much company over so early in the morning. All of whom were watching their interaction in silence.

"Good morning munchkin" Quinn said kneeling right next to her daughter. She had stopped her coloring to study Quinn intently. Beth took her mothers face in her hands dramatically. Beth has been spending too much time with Kurt.

"Are you ok mom?" Beth asked Quinn seriously. She was squeezing Quinn's face a little too tightly, Qinn's cheeks were squished but she managed a smile.

"I'm fine" Quinn told her daughter honestly. Beth squinted at her mother, wondering if she should believe her. Whatever she saw she must have liked because she turned her attention back to her coloring with a smile on her face.

"Ok" Beth said happily.

"Wait, hold on a second. Do you have any questions you want to ask me?" Quinn questioned her daughter, pulling her attention away from her drawing. Beth looked a little confused but then lit up.

"Can I have a donut?" Quinn frowned.

"No- Yes. But what I mean is, don't you have a question to ask me about what happened last night?" Quinn asked. Brittany brought over a doughnut with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles and set it in front of Beth. It was her favorite.

"Why was everyone yelling at Uncle Finn?" Beth questioned curiously. This was not how Quinn saw the conversation going. Quinn turned to look over her shoulder and saw both Puck and Santana drinking a coffee, she glared at them and turned her attention back to her daughter.

"Because they were being mean" Quinn told her daughter. "But what I'm trying to say is, did you have any questions about me and Rachel? About what she said? Rachel was my girlfriend." Quinn said, trying to be as clear as possible. Beth didn't look surprised by the statement.

"Is she still your girlfriend?" Beth asked instead of showing surprise. Quinn is taken aback by her daughter blunt question.

"I don't know" Quinn told her honestly. Beth nodded once, accepting the answer then began picking off the sprinkles from her donut and putting them into her mouth.

"OK" Beth shrugged. It was the adults turn to look shocked. Quinn literally stuttered on her words.

"O-ok? B-Beth did- did you hear me?" Quinn asked her daughter. Beth looked around the room skeptically as she plucked off more sprinkles and popped them into her mouth.

"Am I in trouble?" Beth asked carefully. Her eyes searching around the room for evidence of any crime she may have committed.

"No- No of course not" Though the look on Beth's face made it seem like the little girl may have broken something, maybe she should be in trouble.

"Then why are you guys looking at me like that?" Quinn tried to void her face of shock, but couldn't manage it.

"I just- Did you hear me? I said Rachel was my girlfriend" Quinn told her daughter. Beth looked at her expectantly, like she was waiting for the punchline of a joke. When she didn't get it she looked around the room.

"I'm confused" Beth said.

"Yeah me too" Quinn muttered under hear breath. "Is it ok with you that Rachel is my girlfriend?" Beth grinned at her mother.

"Yeah" Then she furrowed her brow. "She does like you right?" She asked Quinn, double checking.

"Yes" Quinn said carefully. Beth nodded, chocolate frosting now smeared all over her mouth.

"And you like her?" Beth questioned, this time Quinn only nodded.

"So you guys kiss like you used to kiss Spencer?" If Quinn had been drinking her coffee she was positive she would have done a spit take along with the three people behind her. Quinn looked over at the adults in surprise.

"Are you sure I'm not in trouble?" Beth asked skeptically, but Quinn couldn't find any words to respond.

"You- I mean- I - You-" Quinn spluttered unsure what to say.

"You knew I used to kiss Spencer?" Spencer and her had dated up until Beth turned 5. Beth nodded, like the information was no big deal.

"And you didn't tell me?" Quinn questioned her daughter.

"I thought you were supposed to kiss the people you liked- well the ones who are your girlfriend or boyfriend. Or wife or husband." Beth seemed proud that she had figured out all this information by herself.

"Dude" Santana whispered. "There is no way she's yours" Quinn could bet Puck looked as dumbfounded as she felt.

Beth really had figured it all out. People love whoever they love. It's a natural occurrence that no one can control.

"You- you are." Is all Quinn could come up with before plopping down on the ground completely.

"Is that it?" Beth asked her mother, popping the last of her sprinkles into her mouth.

* * *

After her discussion with Beth all the adults migrated over to the kitchen table, deciding to just confront their argument head on.

"No" Brittany ordered as soon as Puck and Santana were going to open their mouths. "You two do not get to talk. I am mad at both of you."

"But I didn't even know-" Santana tried to argue.

"No" Brittany said in a tone that ended the conversation. Santana nodded and closed her mouth. Quinn couldn't help but watch the interaction in amusement.

"How are you Quinn?"Brittany asked carefully, she too knew about her Uncle Jack.

"I'm better now, I talked to my mom." Quinn told her friend.

"How is Judy?" Puck asked, but shut up when Brittany glared at him.

"What did Uncle Jack say?" Brittany asked Quinn. Quinn had confessed to Brittany that sometimes when she was lost she would talk to her Uncle Jack and imagine what he would say.

"Wait, I thought he was-" Santana started speak but Brittany glared at her again.

"Thats 2 strikes." Brittany glared.

"What happens when I get 3?" Santana asked her girlfriend warily.

"I'll take away what you like most" Brittany warned.

"Dude, she's talking about sex. Shut up" Puck elbowed Santana to get her to shut up. Santana nodded and allowed Quinn to continue.

"He said to keep my chin up and that people say stupid things they don't mean all the time" Quinn omitted the part about the tears.

"I told the same thing to Santana last night" Brittany said happily. Santana looked grouchy that she couldn't defend herself.

"You did?" Quinn asked, amused.

"Yeah I told her she had to forgive Rachel. San says mean things to Rachel all the time and Rachel always forgives her. It was time Santana did the same." Brittany explained.

"Do you think I should forgive Rachel?" Quinn asked her best friend. Brittany chewed in her lip.

"That's more complicated. When it comes to friends. Like you and me, we're like sisters. We accept each other. Faults and all. We know how the other works, and we'll always be there for each other, no matter how mean we can be to each other. But this is LOVE love we are talking about. When it comes to that kind of love" Brittany glanced at Santana "Our hearts are more vulnerable. That decision is all on you." Quinn nodded, Brittany always seemed to understand the important parts of life pretty well.

"I think you should keep what Uncle Jack and I said in mind though." Brittany added for good measure. Just as Quinn was about to open her mouth there was a loud, frantic knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Santana said, since she wasn't allowed to be a part of the conversation she could at least make herself useful. Quinn grinned at the thought, mentally scorning herself for not saying it out loud.

"Santana let me see her!" Rachel's frantic voice came from the front door.

"Rachel, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Santana's voice said carefully, full of sympathy for her friend.

"Want me to get rid of her?" Puck asked, also standing up from the table. Quinn shook her head and made her way to the front door.

"Santana if you don't let me in, I swear I will stand out here all day and sing Barbara Streisand at the top of my lungs." Rachel threatened.

"Santana it's fine" Quinn said, patting her on the shoulder thankfully. Santana had been watching out for her by keeping Rachel out.

Quinn stepped into Rachel's line of sight and took in the girl. She looked exhausted. Like maybe she had cried all night, and by the looks of it, hadn't stopped. Quinn knew this would be a problem, coming face to face with the girl. All resolve of staying away was suddenly gone. Because even though Rachel looked exhausted, she also looked beautiful.

"Why are you crying?" Quinn asked, not being able to help herself, reaching up to wipe away the tears.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Quinn" Rachel wailed, Quinn was thankful that the singer didn't fling herself into Quinn's arms.

"I didn't mean any of it. I was just so scared! I may not be in love with Finn anymore, but I still love him. And sweet, naive Finn, can you imagine him in the army?" Rachel cried.

Quinn could understand why the military could seem scary to people who didn't grow up with it. It was a scary thing to think of loved ones being deployed into a different country. And she could definitely understand why she thought Finn wasn't cut out for the Army. Quinn thought he was.

"Come in" Quinn nodded to the living room. Rachel looked at Quinn like she was a genie granting her a wish.

Quinn took a seat on the couch, she patted the spot next to her. Rachel took the seat. They both watched Beth who was practically oblivious to their conversation.

"I'm not mad at you" Quinn told Rachel honestly. It turned out there was nothing to worry about when it came to telling Beth. She knew Rachel hadn't meant those words as soon as she said them. They did sting, but she knew Rachel didn't actually mean any of it.

"You're not?" Rachel asked in a broken whisper.

"No, I can understand you're scared." Quinn told her.

"That's not an excuse" Rachel sniffled.

"No" Quinn agreed "but it happened. No point to dwell on it now."

"But Beth..." Rachel strolled off, looking at the girl with an admiration Quinn didn't see often.

"Already knew" Quinn informed her. Rachel tore her attention away from the younger Fabray and looked at Quinn, confused.

"Has known for years apparently" Quinn laughed. Her laugh continued on louder until it turned into tears.

"What's wrong? Isn't that a good thing?" Rachel asked, concerned. She scooted closer to Quinn and took the woman's hand. Quinn smiled, tears still streaming down her face.

"It is." Quinn said, laughing again, wiping at her eyes. "I'm just so relieved." Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around Quinn and let Quinn cry into her shoulder.

"All my life I was always scared of disappointing my family. And here is my daughter, more accepting than anyone I have ever known. And this..unconventional family I have with you guys. You all accept me. I've never had that" Quinn cried, her words muffled by Rachel's shirt.

"Look at me" Quinn laughed, wiping away at her tears. "I'm a mess" This time Rachel was the one to wipe away Quinn's tears.

"You're an amazing woman, Quinn Fabray" Rachel told her.

"Hey guys, we're thinking of heading out. Give you some space" Puck said, Brittany and Santana at his side. He waved over Beth.

"Actually. I was hoping to speak to Beth" Rachel said, looking at Quinn for permission. Quinn looked over at her friends and nodded.

"Beth can stay. It's fine" They nodded and left.

"Hi Beth" Rachel said taking a seat on the ground next to Beth.

"Hi Rachel" Beth smiled a chocolatey smile at the woman. Rachel reached for a napkin on the table and wiped at Beth's mouth. Quinn's heart swelled at the sight.

"I wanted to apologize." Rachel told Beth as she continued to wipe at her face. Beth nodded as if she had expected this.

"For yesterday?" Beth asked Rachel. Rachel nodded and put down the napkin.

"Are you mad at me for yelling at your mom?" Beth looked up at Quinn. Quinn smiled at her daughter allowing her to tell the truth.

"No" Beth said and bit her lip "I'm a little sad about it though"

"I'm sorry Beth. I didn't mean to yell at your mom." Rachel told the girl sadly.

"Why did you?" Beth questioned.

"I don't know. I was scared and I knew your mom was tough so she could take it" Rachel explained. Beth looked back over at her mother, nodding. She seemed to think her mom was tough too.

"Were you scared because Uncle Finn wants to be in the army?" Beth asked. Rachel nodded, clearly Finn was still a touchy subject.

"Are you still moms girlfriend?" Beth asked curiously. Rachel didn't have the answer so both girls turned to Quinn. Quinn smiled at them, then nodded slowly.

"Yes!" Beth pumped her fist in the air. Rachel laughed and looked at Beth.

"You are way more mature than me" Rachel laughed.

"Santana thinks so too!" Beth told Rachel. The singer in turn frowned.

"So am I forgiven?" Rachel asked the little girl. She pretended to think it over before saying.

"Yup!" Rachel laughed and stood up so she could take a seat next to Quinn.

"Britt mentioned something about your uncle. Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked. Quinn shook her head.

"Not yet" Quinn smiled softly. Rachel looked a bit disappointed. She took a hold of her girlfriends hand and smiled.

"Soon. I promise." Quinn told the singer.

Quinn had never felt so free. There she was sitting on her living room couch. Holding her girlfriends hand, right in front of her daughter. She wasn't hiding in her room, sneaking a kiss. She was free to be open and not afraid to be herself. Just like her Uncle Jack had always wanted of her. She couldn't help but lean closer to Rachel and press her lips softly to hers.

It was meant to be a chaste kiss, but as always with Rachel, Quinn couldn't find it in her to pull away. It was definitely the most tame kiss they had ever experienced though. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Both girls pulled apart to see Beth standing right in front of them, hand on her hips. Looking just like Quinn.

"Just because I told you I knew you kissed Rachel doesn't mean I want you to kiss her in front of me" Beth said in a stern voice, though she was teasing.

Rachel and Quinn turned to look at each other, a mischievous glint in their eyes. They were both on the same page. Both girls tugged on Beth, pulling the child between. Quinn and Rachel started peppering kisses all over Beth's face as the girl giggled loudly.

"Ok ok!" Beth giggled "Kiss each other, just don't kiss me!" Beth tried to pull out of their arms but they wouldn't let her.

Quinn wondered what her Uncle Jack would say. 12 years after she first read that letter Quinn was finally able to be herself.

She imagined he'd say:

_Lucy Q, Welcome home._

* * *

**Well, I thought maybe some of you wanted to kill me after last chapter. Haha**

**I hope you all enjoyed this one!**

**RikkuKashi: I agree and i think after this chapter Rachel will definitely be thinking before she speaks. I think everyone is mostly scared to lose Finn. They are all so used to this Family Dynamic that they know they will lose when Finn leaves. I never realized it, Beth is totally a mini Britt! Hope you enjoy this one.**

**MyLaWo: Short and sweet review that had me cracking up. haha. Glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Unbreakable86: I actually hate cliffhangers, I know it doesn't seem like it after the last 2 chapter but I like to have every thing beautifully tied up before ending a chapter. I'm glad you like it and i hope you enjoy this one. The US, California more specifically, says sup ;)**

**w1icked: I agree with you completely, Rachel needs to be sat down and talked to. She is used to an immature relationship with Finn. That is all she has ever known. She still has some growing up to do. And after this chapter, I really agree with your whole Beth is awesome statement. Hope you like this one.**

**haelthy: It's exactly how you said it. They are ganging up on him because they are scared for him. And Rachel still does love him, even if she isn't in love with him. Quinn does tend to Flee, but mostly it's so she doesn't pul a Rachel and says something she'll later regret.**

**agarza1538: Haha the title refers more to the location of the fic. Life isn't all rainbows and butterflies, I hope to capture reality in my fic. There are happy parts, though. And this fic does have a happy ending. I promise.**

**rokpest: I got your back, hope you like this one :D**

**BlackShip007: I appreciate the long rants, it means my fic got you to feel something :) Even if it was anger this time :/ haha i completely agree. Sadly, I am a lot like Rachel in this fic, and I know what you mean by understanding the heat of the moment, but it was still wrong. Berry will redeem herself though!**

**K: Believe me when I say that I am not trying to get everyone to hate Rachel. She is one of my favorites. I love Berry. But life isn't black and white. There are a lot of gray areas and I hope to do life justice by staying true to that. Rachel will always have her friends on her side. No one hates her, they are disappointed but they still love her. It's like Brittany said, they love their friends, faults and all.**

**Guest: The Calzona drama did come to mind when I was writing this to be honest. This whole situation is a lot like that. Your English is very good considering it is not your first language. I do not speak portuguese, but I speak spanish, they are more similar than I originally thought. I was often able to hold a conversation with a friend who spoke portuguese while i spoke spanish to her. Saludos de los estados unidos! (though maybe speaking it was better than reading it)**

**DameonCain: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I hope you like this one!**


	14. Once Upon a Dream

**Hello lovely people! I'm back after a terribly long week of too much school.**

**It's Friday night- clearly I'm quite the catch if I'm at home, posting a new chapter :P**

**Glee is not mine. Neither is Disney.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn leaned against the doorway of her daughters room, watching the scene play before her affectionately. Beth had an exciting day filled with playing around with her mom and her mom's girlfriend.

Every since Beth was born she had this way about her that seemed to captivate everyone around her. Everyone fell in love with the tiny blonde girl with hazel eyes and familiar smirk. Rachel was no exception.

Beth laid in bed, yawning. Fighting off her fatigue with every last effort she could muster. Finally, Rachel had taken mercy on the little girl and took a seat next to her on the bed. She brushed the hair out of Beth's face and started softly singing a song to the girl.

It seemed Quinn would never be able to escape Disney. She recognized the lyrics to one of her all time favorite Disney songs.

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

Quinn stood there, a warmth enveloping her. A warmth that only came with the feeling of having a family. She hadn't felt that kind of warmth ever since she was a little girl.

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

But now, watching her girlfriend lull her daughter to sleep with her beautifully melodic voice, she felt it.

_Yes, I know it's true_

_that visions are seldom all they seem_

Even when she heard keys rattle and the front door open, she didn't feel that warmth leave her. If anything that feeling of family grew stronger.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

It only seemed fitting for Brittany and Santana to walk up behind Quinn and admire the sight. Even when Santana muttered.

"So fricken charming" It sounded more affectionate than it did insulting.

Beth's breaths had now evened out. A sure sign, Quinn knew, that her daughter was asleep. Rachel sang the last line of the song anyway.

_The way you did once upon a dream_

Rachel took a moment to admire the young girl who in such a short time, had wrapped her around her little finger. Quinn closed the door to Beth's room as soon as Rachel stepped out.

Santana and Brittany were already sitting back in the living room snuggled up against each other on the couch. Quinn and Rachel took a seat on the opposite side of the couch, not as wrapped up in each other as the other girls, but still affectionate.

"So..."Brittany started, looking pointedly at her girlfriend. Santana heaved a sigh and looked at Rachel.

"Rachel I need to apologize" Santana started, Rachel looked over at her oldest friend, confused.

"Santana there is no need for you to apologize- I'm the one who-" Santana put her hand up, effectively stopping Rachel.

"Look Berry, I need to get this all out. I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me yet." Rachel snapped her mouth closed and nodded.

"Ok, so it has been brought to my attention that- my sense of humor is a little hard to stomach."

"Santana your sense of humor is one-"Rachel interrupted her friend

"Rachel, I'll slap you" Santana snapped. Quinn almost laughed when Rachel blanched and snapped her mouth closed. She could almost imagine her girlfriend literally biting her tongue to keep herself from talking.

"I'm a bitch" Santana explained bluntly "I know it. You know it. We all know it. It's who I am, and you have never asked me to change that. Not once have you ever told me that I'm too much of a Bitch. Even though I know I am. Sure you have told me to be nicer, but you never asked me to stop being myself. I guess what I'm saying is I'm sorry for taking that for granted. I know now" Santana glances at Brittany "That you might have been keeping it all in when it comes to putting me in my place. So. Yeah. Sorry"

The room was silent, waiting for Rachel to speak, but she kept her mouth shut.

"You can talk now" Santana allowed.

"Santana, I don't think you're a bitch" Quinn had to cover up her laugh with a cough. Santana glared at her briefly but then turned her attention back to Rachel.

"I think you say what's on your mind. Could you use a little more tact? Yeah. But you say what you're thinking, regardless of what people might think of you. I've always admired that about you. You should never have to apologize for being yourself. I've been saying a lot of stupid stuff lately." Quinn nodded, agreeing. Rachel glanced at her briefly so she stopped.

"Things that I didn't think about before saying. Things that really hurt the people I care about. I didn't meant them. I can come up with a million excuses as to why I said them, but it really doesn't matter. All that matters is that I will make it up to you." Rachel looked directly at Santana then turned her attention to Quinn

"Both of you" Rachel looked back at her best friend. "I am so sorry Santana. I truly am. I've missed you"

Quinn watched in amusement as the bad ass Latina from Lima Heights Adjacent walked over to Rachel and stood in front of her. Santana pulled Rachel to a standing position and hugged her.

"I've missed you too, tinker bell" Quinn was pretty sure that Santana meant it as an insult, but it ended up sounding like a sweet nick name. Even Brittany awwwed.

"I forgive you, but you still have some groveling to do" Santana said bluntly

"As it should be" Rachel agreed easily when they pulled apart.

"Not only to me" Santana clarified. Rachel nodded.

"I know" She said, looking directly at Quinn. Santana took her seat next to her girlfriend. Rachel curled in next to Quinn.

"Yay, now I don't have to get any more midnight calls from San telling me she misses Rachel" Brittany clapped enthusiastically. Santana blushed a deep red, while Rachel looked a bit smug.

"You missed me?" She teased, but Quinn could tell her girlfriend was genuinely curious.

"Babe!" Santana complained, hiding her face into Brittany's neck.

"You miiised me" Rachel sang.

"I missed having someone to insult" Santana mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't worry Santana. Rachel missed you too. She helped set up your room." Quinn told Santana. Rachel pouted at her, all Quinn could do was laugh and shrug.

"She did? Jesus Rachel, what kind of masochist are you if you missed me?" Rachel frowned at her friend insulting herself.

"I'll have you know that your insults do not effect me. And if they do, they keep me grounded." Rachel defended herself.

Quinn admired the friendship they had. It was slightly unorthodox, sure. But it worked for them. Rachel made Santana compassionate. Santana made Rachel tough. They complimented each other like yin and yang.

Rachel stayed for another hour or so, but left almost as soon as Santana and Brittany retreated to their rooms. Quinn didn't mind that Rachel didn't spend the night for to reasons.

One, after everything that transpired the last couple of says it was best that Rachel and she take things slow.

And Two, Beth may know that Rachel and her are together, but Rachel spending the night and Beth being their to witness it the next morning was a whole other deal.

* * *

Brittany had called for a few sick days, which Quinn didn't think was possible in the world of choreographers, but apparently Brittany was special enough to get sick days.

Quinn however, could not miss any more work. So Brittany took over the bay sitting department by heading over to the magical world of Disney.

After work, she headed over to make amends.

"Quinn" Finn opened his front door surprised. "Hi, I wasn't expecting you. Um, Kurt and Puck are still at work. They should be home soon though. If you want to wait." Quinn was surprised that Finn was being so polite.

"I came to see you actually." Quinn told him, Finn ushered her into the house.

"Yeah? What about?" He asked, conversationally, as if Quinn hadn't revealed his biggest secret to his friends.

"About telling Rachel" Quinn clarified, the man's face lit up in recognition and then waved it off.

"It's whatever Quinn" Finn gestured over to the couch where not two days ago was he looking at Quinn with betrayal in his eyes.

"How can you even say that?" Quinn asked the man quietly. He had already been so kind about everything, there was no way he could honestly be cool about this.

"Quinn, guys are different. We don't... take things too personally. Shit went down, but I'm over it. You actually kind of did me a favor. The cats out of the bag and all that. Besides, it was really cool of you to defend me like that." Finn smiled his goofy grin. The man really was handsome, and kind, she could understand why he and Rachel had lasted so long.

"I was just being honest. If this is what you really want, no one should stop you from it. No one should put you down for it either." Finn smiled at her words then looked at her a bit guiltily.

"I had to admit something" Finn told her. He could tell her that he stole the Declaration of Independence and Quinn would forgive the man.

"After you told me about your uncle... I did a little digging. The hardest part was finding out which side if the family he was on, but as soon as I knew his name, it wasn't hard to figure out. He was a hero, Quinn" Finn looked at her with awe as if Quinn had anything to do with her uncle's heroics. She smiled kindly at the man, he cared enough to look up her uncle.

"I just. What you said about Beth having an Uncle to be proud of, it really stuck to me. That little girl is special and I'm luck to call her my niece and by some extension, you my family. I want to make her proud, but man that's a lot of pressure" Finn said good-naturedly.

"You're already making her proud Finn, medals and pins won't make a difference to her. Or me." Finn blushed at the blondes words, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Thanks Quinn." He said shyly " After the reaction I got the other day, it means a lot to hear that. But like I said, if you came all the way here to apologize, it was a wasted trip." Quinn laughed and punched the man lightly in the arm.

"It's never a wasted trip if I get to talk to a friend" Quinn told him, the man beamed at the word friend. Quinn hadn't seen that coming either, she would have never imagined befriending, and like he had said, to some extent becoming family, with the giant bumbling man.

"So when do you leave for basic?" Quinn asked him just as someone entered the house.

" A little over a month" Finn told her, ignoring the arguing of the two men who had just entered.

"Seriously Puck, how could you honestly think that Jack Sparrow is better than Emperor Kuzco?" Kurt asked, stepping into the apartment.

"Dude, two words Johnny Depp" Puck shrugged easily. Kurt looked at the man questioningly.

"Just because I'm a straight dude doesn't meant I don't know when a guys is good looking Kurt. Jeez. You totally set back the whole gay rights movement a few years. Be open minded" Puck teased

"Says the guy who threw me into a dumpster for years because I was gay." Kurt teased back easily.

"I didn't throw you in there because you were gay. I was an equal opportunity kind of kid. It was because you were annoying as shit. You just happened to be gay" Puck told him, taking a seat on the couch, nodding at Quinn as a greeting.

"I didn't happen to be gay Puckerman" Kurt added, reaching over to give Quinn a hug.

"Are you two seriously talking about attractive men?" Quinn asked, just to be sure.

"What is so wrong with that?" Puck asked throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. "If I think Ryan Gosling is a hot piece of ass, it doesn't suddenly mean I want to do him."

"No" Quinn said carefully "It just means you objectified a male celebrity" Puck looked over at Finn, hoping for back up.

"Sorry dude, you're on your own" Finn told him.

"You guys suck." Puck sighed "Yo baby mama, Beth was talking up a storm today, going on and on about how her mother was dating Princess Jasmine. I had to remind her that her dad was genie. She's a good kid, I think we did good. Well you deserve most of the credit, but we have a pretty cool kid" Puck told Quinn. Quinn smiled proudly at the man, when they had hooked up at the party it was meant to be a one time thing with a guy who was just a mindless jock.

She had never in a million years anticipated that man turning out to be a decent man. A man who was raised in a conservative town and yet didn't care about things people back home would think. He didn't care that Kurt was as gay as they came. He just cared that Kurt was his friend and that they could tease each other about what men were more attractive. He didn't care that the mother of his child favored women, he didn't take it as a blow to his ego, he just cared that Quinn was happy. All that mattered to Noah Puckerman now was that his daughter, the mother of his child, and his best friends were all taken care of and happy.

"This right here" Quinn pointed around the room to her companions. "Proves that you are also to thank." Puck look around confused.

"Why? because my roommate likes guys or because my ex likes girls? And that I tolerate it? No Quinn, I know you were raised thinking a certain way, that people won't accept you because of who you love. But me being friends with you weirdoes doesn't make me a good guy. It makes me a human being. There's nothing to tolerate here. You love who you love and that's that. I have no say with it." Puck told Quinn honestly

" Well I lied, there is one thing to tolerate. Kurt it is a general rule that we stick the togo menu for _the big wong's" _Finn snickered at the name of the restaurant. "It's a real chinese place" Puck said to Quinn "on the door handle. That way we know that someone is getting some. If I have to walk in on to either yours or Blanie's bare ass again, I swear I will throw all that facial shit away" Puck warned menacingly. Kurt looked horrified by the threat. Quinn and Finn burst into laughter.

"As fun as this has been gentlemen, I think that's my cue" Quinn was still laughing when she drove off.

* * *

Quinn arrived to her home smelling like a delicious home cooked meal. Something she had gotten used to ever since Santana had moved in.

What she wasn't used to was the sound of Santana in the middle of a loud duet with Rachel. Quinn set her stuff down by the door and looked around questioningly. Brittany stepped out from the hallway and greeted her.

"Hi Quinn! I think dinner is almost ready, i'm not sure. When they're not singing they're arguing."

"They don't waste any time do they?" Quinn asked, amused.

"Not at all, you have to watch this, it is so adorable." Brittany dragged Quinn over to the kitchen, just barely though, so they could admire the scene without being caught.

Beth was sitting on top of one of the stools at the breakfast bar. She was plucking grapes and sticking them into a bowl. Santana and Rachel were twirling around dancing, and singing as they cooked.

_You're the one that I want_

_ooh ooh ooh, honey_

_the one that I want_

"Beth!" Santana called out, turning to face the younger Fabray. Beth nodded and tossed a grape to Santana who opened her mouth and caught it, then continued on dancing and singing like nothing had happened.

_ooh ooh ooh, honey_

_The one that I want_

"Beth!" This time it was Rachel to call out for the girl. Rachel opened her mouth wide but didn't seem to have as much coordination as the Latina. The grape bounced against her nose and landed on the ground. Beth tossed two more before one finally landed in Rachel's mouth. The three girls in the kitchen cheered before continuing with the song. Rachel spotted Quinn and beckoned her over while dancing.

_ooh ooh ooh the one I need_

Rachel took a hold Quinn's hand and twirled her

_Oh, yes indeed._

Beth watched the scene with a wide smile in their face.

"Little Duck" Brittany called out, Beth turned to Brittany and tossed her a grape, one that Brittany easily caught.

"You guys better clean up these grapes from the floor" Quinn warned around the room. Santana ignored Quinn, continuing to stir something in a pot.

"I'll do it" Rachel smiled, inches away from Quinn and slightly out of breath from the singing and dancing around. She pulled Quinn in close and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Both Beth and Santana made gagging noises while Brittany awwed.

Quinn wasn't sure what was deemed as a normal family. She had been raised to believe in the nuclear family. One Mom, One Dad, One son, and One daughter. Her family had been close, with having two Daughters. The mother would be the house wife and the father would come home after work to a home cooked meal.

What was going on now was nowhere near what she was raised to believed normal was. But really wanted normal? Especially when the abnormal felt this great.

* * *

**A little on the shorter side, I know, but I hope you all enjoyed it regardless.**

**haelthy: glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for your comment!**

**BlackShip007: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**w1cked: Someone will be sitting Rachel down soon, i promise. You're right it wasn't an excuse, but as Quinn said, it's in the past and there is nothing but she can do but move forward. It doesn't however, stop a third party from sitting Rachel down. Thank you for your feedback!**

**elalsb: It's not exactly that Quinn has forgiven Rachel so easily, it's more like Rachel is on probation. Though I know it doesn't really seem like it, especially because Quinn is just so drawn to Rach, but Quinn will be more reserved with her feelings. And Rachel will be making it up to her. Thank you for your review!**

**rokpest:Wow, holy crap. That's a huge honor. Thank you so much! I can't even- thank you!**

**nikq: glad you like beth. Hope you enjoyed these little pezberry scenes! Thank you for your comment!**

**unbreakable86: Glad you enjoyed it. And yes, Beth is amazing, isn't she? Thank you for your review!**

**RikkuKashi:Santana and Rachel fighting is exactly like watching sisters fighting! I'm glad you enjoyed it and that you like my portrayal of Beth. I think it's about time people are just born knowing love is love. And Beth does seem to know it very well. Thank you for your review.**

**SalGersGirl: I would like to personally thank you for your service to our country. I respect ever part of our military, wether it be airforce, marines, navy- but I will always have a special place in my heart for the Army. This one was also one of my favorites to write. so I am glad you enjoyed it. indeed, Britt ftw, i love writing her. Again, thank you so much for your service and also thank you for your kind words.**

**southerranger1:Thank you so much for that, i appreciate it, though i still have much to learn. Thank you for your review. i'm glad you liked it!**

**broadwaybound2016: I'm so glad you liked it! I love getting new readers! I hope yo like this one.**

**Like I said, this is a bit shorter and I also know it isn't my best. But I hope you like it.**

**Have a great weekend!**

**I love hearing from you, so let me know what you think. -A**


	15. Best Seat in the House

**Hello lovely people! It's been a while hasn't it?**

**For those of you who ask, I am not done with this story quite yet, and I have not given up on it. But I am not as inspired to write it as I used to be. There is about 9 more chapters. I promise I will finish this though.**

**I used to be 3 chapters head, but I posted all of the chapters I had and a now going through some writers block with this story.**

**Glee and Disney are not mine.**

**I promise i will finish!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn knew her girlfriend was up to something, she just wasn't quite sure what. She had been secretive with everyone. Even Beth seemed to be in on whatever Rachel was planning.

"Mom! You're going to be late!" Beth called out from the living room where her and Santana were watching something on TV.

"Late for what exactly?" Quinn tried again, hoping that one of them would let it slip.

"Nice try Q, but we aint saying nothing." Santana said loudly.

"Yeah! We aint saying nothing." Beth repeated.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Quinn questioned, walking into the living room to look at the two girls sternly.

"Stop your yammering." Santana waved her off, turning to Beth instead and high fiving.

"Not even a clue?" Quinn knew it was hepeless, but she had to give it a shot.

"Nope." Beth pops her mouth on the 'p' of the word.

"Am I over dressed?" Quinn asked them, looking down at herself. She wore an elegant green dress that went up to her mid thigh.

"You look beautiful." Beth gushed, even Santana had to hum in agreement.

There was a knock on the door, signaling that Rachel had arrived.

"I got it! I got it!" Beth hopped off the couch in a rush, zooming past Quinn.

"Wow!" Beth breathed once she opened the door. Her eyes lit up at the sight before her. Rachel stood there in a short black dress, carrying a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Hi Beth." Rachel said in a voice reserved only for the littler girl. She shifted the bouquet to one arm so she could pull Beth into her arms.

"Where is your mom?" She questions after pressing a soft kiss to the top of the girls head. Quinn stepped into view and it seemed both girls lost their breath at the sight of each other.

"You look great." Rachel breathes, a dumfounded smile on her face.

"I can say the same thing." Quinn smiled.

"You look good. She looks good. We all know I look good. Let's get this show on the road." Santana tried to usher them out. Rachel held up a finger and pulled a rose from the bouquet.

"This is for you." Rachel handed over the rose to Beth who took it with a squeal.

"And these are for you." Rachel handed over the bouquet to Quinn with a small pecks to the lips.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled, glancing over at Santana who was rolling her eyes.

"Fine Santana, since you want us out of your hair so bad why don't you put these in water." She handed the flowers over to Santana and bent over to give Beth a kiss on her cheek.

"Be good. Don't give Santana too much trouble ok?" Beth nods and hops on over to the couch, her rose in her hand.

"Bye Mom, Bye Rachel!" Beth waved, a bit distracted.

Quinn took a hold of Rachel's hand, allowing Rachel to lead the way.

"The flowers really are beautiful. Thank you." Quinn told Rachel, leaning in to kiss her.

"I have some making up to do." Rachel told her with a shrug, opening the door to her car for Quinn to step in.

" Don't think of it like that." Quinn sighed, not wanting to dwell on the past. Quinn spent most of her life living in the past, she no longer wanted to live like that.

"At the very least I had to plan a date that matched yours." Rachel added, instead of finding an argument. She knew she did wrong, and she really did want to make up for it.

"Speaking of, everyone seems to know where our date is, but me." Quinn pouted as Rachel began the drive. One that increasingly got familiar.

"It needs to be a surprise, doesn't it?" Rachel teased, taking Quinn's hand in hers.

"Are we going where I think we're going?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"Stop trying to guess! You'll ruin the surprise!" Rachel laughed, but she knew this would happen. There is only so many ways to get to Disneyland.

* * *

Quinn felt over dressed as she walked down the streets of California Adventures hand in hand with the residents Jasmine. She could feel all eyes on her as their heels clattered against the pavement. Rachel did not seem bothered by the fact. So Quinn allowed herself to simply enjoy the hand she held in hers.

" Is everything ready?" Rachel asked the nerdy red head with an afro. He looked creepy to say the very least.

"Depends, did you hold up your end of the deal?" The man squeaked greedily. Quinn arches her eyebrow when Rachel hands the man a small box.

"Just- don't open it now." Rachel said in a disgusted voice.

They stood before the famous Mickey Mouse ferris wheel. It was eerily empty under the night sky. It seemed everyone was across the manmade lake of sorts to watch the water show.

"Everything is taken care of." The man said giddily holding the box. Rachel makes a disgusted face then leads the way taking Quinn's hand and leading her into a stationary gondola.

Just inside Quinn saw a picnic basket and a bottle of champagne being chilled in a bucket of ice. Jacob carefully closes the gondola and sets the ride in motion.

"You got this all ready for me?" Quinn asked her a bit surprised.

"And I had to give that creep Jacob Ben Israel a pair of my underwear so I think I deserve a little.." Rachel leaned in for a kiss, but Quinn scooted back.

"Excuse me?" Quinn wasn't sure she heard that right.

"Oh." Rachel laughed shaking her head. "I didn't actually give him my underwear. I bought some and removed the tags." Quinn still grimaced though, Rachel nodded empathetically.

"That's...sweet?" Quinn wasn't sure that was the right choice of words but she went with it.

"Hey, it got me the best seat in the house." Rachel shrugged, popping open the bottle of champagne

"Best seat?" Quinn questioned, looking around for any hint. Rachel simply smiled and shook her head handing over a glass of the alcohol.

"As you can see they usually close this ride down this time of night, but me being the persistent type managed to keep it open, just for us." The ferris wheel came to a stop at the very top, show casing a spectacular view of both parks.

"So I'm not the best cook." Rachel confessed, opening up the basket to reveal take out italian food. From the same restaurant Quinn took them for their first date.

"What no gourmet home cooked meal?" Quinn joked nudging Rachel slightly. "No one has ever put this much effort to go on a date with me. They certainly haven't pawned off underwear for me either."

"I find that hard to believe. Look at you." Rachel gestured toward Quinn, Quinn smiled but said nothing, instead looking out to the crowd of people.

"So what exactly is going on here? I've never been in this area for this park this late." Rachel pulled Quinn in close at this point, glancing down at the time.

Just then the lights all over the park seemed to turn off. Quinn looked around frightened, but by the look on Rachel's face, it was all part of the plan.

"I know you might be tired of all the Disney- but this show is kind of magical and we get a seat that no one usually gets."

Lights twinkled like the night sky in the man made lake. Water shot up, ad music swelled. But that is not what Quinn looked at. She saw the smile on Rachel's face, the colors bouncing off her eyes, illuminating her true beauty. The magic of this place still got to her. She worked hear every day, but the music and the magic took Rachel to happy place, and that is the view Quinn admired when _Part of Your World_ began to play.

"Rachel." Quinn called her attention. Rachel tore her eyes away from the water and the lights to look at Quinn with a hopeful smile. She wanted to know if Quinn was enjoying herself, so instead of saying so Quinn pulled Rachel's face to hers.

Quinn was well aware that Rachel had brought her to admire the show, but it was the captivated look on Rachel's face that caused Quinn to bring their lips together i a heated kiss.

The food was long forgotten by the time the show finished which is impressive, because that means that Quinn and Rachel had been making out for 30 minutes while listening to various disney scenes and songs play out in the background. It did make kissing Rachel seem like a deadly adventure when the theme to Pirates of the Caribbean came on, however.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked when the music began to fade out. Their foreheads pressed together ragged breathing shaking their forms.

"You're...amazing." Quinn managed to breathe out. Maybe it was the magic of the location or the thought of going through so much to make the date possible that had Quinn feeling something that she wasn't aware she could feel so soon. And that scared her. But in that moment she was going to let the fear pass.

* * *

Once they left the park Rachel ended up driving to some empty parking lot. Where they sat and ate cold pasta and drank warm champagne. Too much champagne to be considered ok to drive afterwards. They laughed enjoyed every minute of it.

"This date didn't turn out like I imagined." Rachel laughed, not even bothering to use the glass anymore, just drinking right out of the bottle. Quinn giggled and took the bottle so she could follow Rachel's lead.

"This is one of the best dates ever. If not the best one." Quinn told her, setting the bottle down and opening her mouth for Rachel to feed her a ravioli.

"We made out practically the whole show. With VIP seating might I add. Then we found the camera Jacob Installed in the gondola. Then you threw it in the lake right in front of him. And threatened him - very hot by the way. I broke my heel on the way to the car, now we are drunk in some parking lot while we eat cold food. If this is your best date I worry for your previous ones." Rachel told her, biting into some of the bread that was included in the meal.

"That's not what happened tonight. You pulled some strings to give me a once in a lifetime view of a show. I was so captivated by you when the music came o that I couldn't resist myself." Quinn leaned in and pecked the girl on the lips. "I then protected my girl from a creep. Carried her to the car when her heel broke. And now we are enjoying an amazing meal in a secluded area."

"Your girl." Rachel repeated, smiling at the choice of words. "You have a wonderful way of looking at things." Quinn took another large gulp from the champagne

"You make me see things that way." Quinn smiled goofily. Rachel laughed and pulled the bottle from Quinn's hands.

"That was so cheesy. Enough alcohol for you." Quinn pouted but then leaned over the center console of he car and smiled.

"That's fine with me." Quinn said, pecking Rachel on the lips.

"You say I'm amazing, but I'll have to disagree and give you that title." Rachel told her girlfriend, scooping up more of the pasta into her mouth. "Seriously Quinn, you're perfect."

Quinn stiffened at the words. Those words she had once searched for, begged for even. All she wanted to be was as perfect as her father wanted her to be. Or perfect as her sister was. Or grow up to be as perfect as her mother. She had needed that approval, and it drove her crazy.

"Please don't say that." Quinn said gravely, sobering up. She no longer wanted to be near the word. Perfection was impossible, everything was flawed and she had to learn that the hard way.

"Quinn-" Rachel looked like she was going to argue for a moment but Quinn shook her head.

"I wasn't always like this Rachel. I wasn't always level headed. I wasn't always kind to strangers. I was horrible and cruel. I wanted to be the best. I strived to be perfect. It's what was expected of me. I hurt so many people without cause or reason." Rachel sat back and let Quinn continue.

"Then at 16 I failed. I was a failure and I resented myself and Puck and being pregnant. Not once did I resent my daughter though. But when I got pregnant I went to a dark place. I was kicked out of my house, and Brittany and Mercedes for reason I will never understand took me in. I had to grow up. Not only for myself, but for my daughter. It took me a long to accept that people aren't perfect and that I shouldn't be ashamed for not achieving perfection. I know I'm only 24, but I have an 8 year old daughter. That made me grow up fast. Everyone is flawed Rachel." Quinn was aware that the alcohol had taken control of her mind and allowed her to be so pen with her feelings, but it also had something to do with the company.

"Can I say you're perfect for me?" Rachel asked lightly. Quinn let out a long breath and smiled.

"A little forward, don't you think?" Quinn laughed. Rachel shook her head and leaned in to kiss Quinn.

"I'll blame the alcohol."

* * *

Puck had to be called to pick them up and drop them off. He didn't even seem like he minded even thought it was 1 in the morning. Quinn knew that the fear that was beginning to fill was from years of not knowing how to trust people, and even though she was happy with this new family (of sorts) that she created. And completely enamored of Rachel, she knew that the fear was holding her back. And it scared her even more to think that that fear could ruin something great that was just beginning.

* * *

**broadwaybound2016: sorry it took so long, but here is another chapter (shorter than usual :() Thank you for your review!**

**w1cked: I completely agree with everything you said. It is what we all need and what we all want in the end:love. And I do think it will be Finn to talk to her, they still need to hash out all the feelings about him joining the military. Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: I've been getting a lot of mixed reviews about how easily Rachel was forgiven actually. I do believe you are right though, we all say things in the heat in the moment. And as for Quinn being too perfect?I can see why it seems that way, but Quinn is nowhere near perfect. I pointed it out slightly in this chapter, but there is more to come with Quinn's issues. Also I'm a bit tired of fics that make Quinn the overly flawed character and Rachel be too perfect. Don't get me wrong, i love thos fics, but I wanted to right something a bit differently. Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**RikkuKashi: I always love your reviews, they really make my day. You are absolutely right When Finn leaves there will be a lot of sniveling babies, and Beth as well :P Haha sometimes i feel she is more grown up than the adults. Thank you, again, for your review!**

**LikeNobodysWatching: I've tried to work on those errors. I hope there aren't anymore. I especially made sure in my new fic. Thank you for the comment.**

**crazyykidd: Your comment really took my breath away. I am really glad you liked that chapter. Finn's uncle is by far one of my favorite original characters that I have ever creates. I honestly don't know what to say other than I am incredibly touched. Also I understand that Rachel shouldn't be forgiven so easily, and there are still more apologies to come. She will be talking to Finn soon. And I do agree, some times apologies don't cut it. **

**Unbreakable86:I'm glad you enjoyed it and sorry that it took so long to update again. I'll try and work on this fic some more, because people seem to enjoy this fic better than my other one (which is funny because the other one has me quite a bit more inspired) Thank you again for your kind words!**

**Areen28: This story is very AU so my Rachel is different than the one from the show. It's not that she isn't still the Rachel we all love, but Rachel didn't really go through what she did in the show in high school. Rachel didn't have the opportunities she had in the show, which means she still has so much growing up to do. She may understand what it is like to have gay parents, and see sexuality as being fluid, but she never intentionally outed Quinn (even though she didn't really out her) sometimes people say things in the heat of the moment. I know I do, and it's a flaw that I have and I'm still trying to work on. And as for Finn, I am really tired of all the fics that make him the bad guy. He always had such potential to be a stand up guy and the writers(of glee) ruined that. I am not intentionally giving Finn's worst traits to Rachel, I'm just writing situations and letting them play out. And everyone in this fic has flaws,I just don't go into detail because this fic focuses on Faberry. And as for the Broadway thing, I have that all figured out. Wow, this turned out longer than i anticipated :D Anyway, thank you for your review. I appreciate it, I just felt the need to explain some things. Thanks again!**

**Kiana: I never once said Finn was proud of fighting a war. I said he was serving his country. There IS a difference. **

**Once again, thank you all for your kind words.**

**I'm sorry this as so short. If you have time you guys should check out my other fics (yes I am shamelessly plugging them in).**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**-A**


End file.
